


Walk On Memories

by Mekabella21



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Character Death, Chemistry, Childhood Friends, Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Grief/Mourning, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Second Chances, Smut, Unrequited Love, kitten kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 56,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekabella21/pseuds/Mekabella21
Summary: Kyle is tragically killed in a car accident.  Stan is absolutely heartbroken.  During his grieving process, Stan realizes he indeed loved Kyle and never got to tell him.  Stan finds a kitten that reminds him so much of Kyle.  He takes the kitten in and then some bazar things begin to happen........





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story concept for well over two years. My author buddy KWriterInTraining told me about a unfinished fandom story where Kyle is reincarnated as a cat and Stan is his owner. I don't know the name of this author but I give them full credit of the concept. I never read their story as I wanted to expand on this concept and here we are. Not going to lie writing this story made me cry more than one time. Gah I can be so sensitive.

I don’t want to be here. My heart is literally broken. I didn’t think it was possible to be in this much pain, not just physical pain but mental pain. I feel Wendy squeeze my hand trying to provide me with comfort. I look at her giving a weak smile to prevent myself from crying. My life has always been crazy and unpredictable but this….I lost my best friend last week, Kyle Broflovski. 

Wendy helps me stand up as we head back to the Broflovski’s for one final gathering. She looks nice in a black wrap dress with stocking and heels. She has this really nice dark heather grey peacoat pulling her look together with polished make up. Her long dark hair that is usually down is in a nice neat bun. I think about how I wanted to go to the casket one last time to see Kyle but I know I can’t handle it. Seeing him like that…..I fucking cried just looking at him already. I ran to the bathroom because I didn’t want anyone to see me cry. I don't even feel like going into the house, this is…….just so upsetting. I get in the car next to Wendy as she is clearer headed to drive.

“How are feeling Stan?” she asked.

“How do you think I’m feeling,” I replied almost snapping at her. “I just want to go home.”

“I know you want to go home and grieve," says Wendy. "I think you will regret later not going." Deep down I know she is right but this is so hard. I never even got to say goodbye to Kyle. No nothing. We finally pull up to the house and I can see a lot of people have attended including extended family. Most people tend to fall off after the main service that seems to not be the case with Kyle. We walk inside the house I immediately look around spotting Kenny.

“Hey,” I say walking up to him with Wendy close behind.

“How you doing?” asked Kenny. He now has his shirt unbuttoned at the top and his tie seems to be long gone. His hair is now falling in his eyes because he refuses to put gel in his hair. He says it dries his hair out or something. Kenny is the same height as me standing at 6 feet even. 

“Will everyone stop asking me that!” I yell. I didn’t mean to raise my voice at him, but I think it is pretty clear how I’m fucking feeling right now.

“Sorry……." apologized Kenny. "You were best friends with him after all, super best friends as you guys called it." I growl lowly about to walk away when Mrs. Broflovski walks to up to us.

“Thank you, boys, so much for coming,” she smiles with dried tears on her face. She is wearing her signature hairstyle now decorate with a few gray’s throughout but not many. She hasn’t gained weight as she aged. She managed to lose weight instead. “Kyle would be so glad to know you all are here. Is it okay if I get a hug please?” As if I could say no to her. I hug her first, Wendy and then so does Kenny. “I want you all to have something of Kyle’s.”

“Are you sure?” asked Wendy.

"I want Kenny, Cartman, Stan, and Louis to have something of Kyle's" she explains. "It's what he would have wanted." I nod knowing she is right.

“Is it okay if we go into his room?” asked Kenny.

“Yes,” she replied. “Ike is already in there currently. He could probably use some company. I haven’t been able to get him to eat since this all happened.” I can relate, I haven’t had a proper meal in a week. “Louis should be here shortly.”

“Let’s get some food and eat up in Kyle’s room,” said Kenny. “It will give us some privacy.”

“Alright,” I agree. Wendy ends up fixing my plate as well as her own, I at least carry our beverages upstairs. We enter the room and Ike is sitting there with Karen hugging him. He does very much look like he was not eating, I have never seen him this small. Ike usually wears his hair like I do but it is looking unruly. Ike is actually taller than me at 6’1 which always had grown women looking at him. Karen’s 5’2 height has him looking like a giant. Ike looks up seeing us enter the room. He doesn’t say anything as he goes back to laying his head on Karen’s shoulder.

“Glad to see you’re taking care of Ike,” stated Kenny. I think Karen is dating Ike. I’m not really sure. I do have to say they are pretty cute together. Karen and Kenny certainly got the looks in their family. Karen's hair is lightly wavy today but it's usually straight not falling past her shoulders. 

“Thanks,” said Karen. “Cartman was here but he got upset and left.”

“Already?” asked Kenny sitting at Kyle’s desk. I look around not sure where to even sit.

“Do you guys mind moving down?” asked Wendy. Karen helps Ike move further down on the bed so Wendy and I can sit down. Kenny starts to eat while I’m looking around trying to decide what of Kyle’s do I want to take. I would give all of this shit away if I could have him back in a heartbeat. Kyle has a lot of stuff, I mean there is a lot to choose from. I want something that is a good memory of us though.

“So what do you have planned for the rest of the day Ike?” asked Wendy trying to lighten the conversation. Ike shrugs.

“I just want to sleep mostly,” said Ike. “Did mom tell you guys to take something of Kyle’s?”

“Yeah,” I reply. “How did you know?”

“She asked me how I felt about it,” explained Ike. “I don’t mind you guys taking anything. Cartman wanted his game system or something.”

“Of course he did,” said Kenny rolling his eyes. Kenny never got over how Cartman wanted him dead to get his game system he busted his ass to purchase. He finishes his plate while I barely started eating. I know what I want now but where is it? I stand up walking to Kyle's closet. I open the door looking around. I appreciate at this moment how organized he always was. I spot his green hat on the hook. I take the hat into my hands as they begin to shake. I bring the hat up to my nose breathing in Kyle's scent. God, I miss him so much. It’s amazing how he was able to still fit this hat even as a grown adult. We would wear our old hats from time to time when hanging out. The tears escape my eyes and I wipe them away not wanting anyone to see me crying. I walk out of the closet going to sit back down in my spot I had just left.

“His hat is a good choice,” says Wendy.

“Did you want to take anything?” Ike asked Wendy.

“I don’t know…..” replied Wendy. “I have great memories and don’t feel the need to take anything.” Ike nods yes understanding. Kenny begins to look around.

“Mom and dad want to keep his electronics though,” he says. “I’m not sure if she told you that.”

“No she didn’t,” said Wendy. Kenny decides to take a book that was Kyle’s favorite to read. It was something about finances. Kyle actually went to school to be an accountant and he is really good at it. I recall him hating the fact Cartman pointed out all Jews are good accountants. Kyle had been saving his money and was just about to move out on his own. Louis was not too happy about that wanting him and Kyle to get a place together. Kenny is looking in Kyle’s desk when Louis finally comes through the door.

“How is everyone doing?” he asked. I roll my eyes. Louis is Kyle’s boyfriend. I never liked the guy. He seems so stuck up and snooty. He is 6’4 lean muscle build, dark brown hair that is always slicked down with an undercut making him look older than he really is. Kyle met him during his freshmen year in college, they didn’t start dating until close to the end of the school year. Louis is also a lawyer at the firm Kyle did accounting work for. God, they even work for the same company. I think Louis got him that job, I'm not really sure. I kind of blanked out a lot when Kyle would talk about his jackass boyfriend. He is standing there is his high designer suit, don’t ask me the brand because I don’t keep up with stupid shit that. I can tell you it looks tailored and expensive as fuck. “I hope no one took all the good stuff.”

“We just got started,” explained Wendy. Louis is looking around and his eyes land on me.

“You’re taking his hat?” he asked as if offended.

“Yes,” I replied as if he just asked me a stupid question. My hand tightens on the hat as I glare at him.

"As his boyfriend, I think I should be the one with his most prized possession,” stated Louis walking over to me.

“I’m his super best friend and have known him since we were 4,” I state standing up. “I’m keeping the hat.”

“Kyle has plenty of stuff,” said Kenny trying to ease things. “Do you think you want some of his clothes?”

“What is your problem with me?” asked Louis ignoring Kenny. “I have always been nice to you and you always snap at me when you get a chance.”

“I got good reasons to be snapping at your ass today!” I state balling up my fist ready to knock his ass out. He’s not taking this hat! Wendy stands up putting a hand on my shoulder.

“Louis would it be so terrible for Stan to have Kyle’s hat?” she asked. “I understand that you were his boyfriend but this means a lot to Stan.” Louis rolls his eyes.

“Fine,” said Louis with a wave of his hand as if I’m some damn peasant. "I'm here to mostly grab the stuff I bought for him as gifts anyway."

“You’re taking your gifts back?” asked Ike.

“Not really since he has passed,” said Louis not sounding a bit sad. “I’m going to need you to hand over the watch.”

“No!” exclaimed Ike holding the watch on his wrist. 

“Kid, what are you really going to do with that 15k watch?” he asked.

“Remember my brother you fucking asshole,” said Ike standing up. Louis is on a roll with pissing people off today I see.

“Alright,” said Louis holding up his hands. “You all are very emotional and I understand why. I’m just going to grab the rest of my items and leave.” Ike just gives Louis the meanest look he can. I sit back down feeling drained. We watch as Louis packs half of Kyle’s clothes, some DVD's, and a few random things. I didn’t realize he showered Kyle in so many gifts considering what a selfish asshat he is. “I’m going home to grieve. You all take care.” He walks out of the room with a name brand duffel bags full of stuff.

“God I hate that guy……” mumbled Ike.

“He’s gone,” said Karen. “It’s okay.”

“That was really intense,” said Kenny. “I would have taken some of his clothes but it felt wrong. I can only imagine how Louis would have reacted.”

“We saw how he acted over Kyle’s hat,” I point out. “I don’t even think he wanted it. I think he wanted to take it to piss me off.”

“I don’t think he meant any harm,” said Wendy.

“Whatever…..” I replied. “I’m leaving.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay longer?” asked Wendy. “I mean we just got here.”

“I’m fine,” I replied. “I can walk myself home.”

“Stan,” said Kenny full of concern. “I don’t think you should be alone.”

“I need to be alone,” I reply. “Please just leave me be.” I walk out of the room quickly bolting for the front door. I hold Kyle’s hat firmly in my hand walking outside into the cold air. I could kill the drunk driver that hit him, fucking idiot. Kyle was working overtime at his job, left work to get hit head-on by this drunk driver. The impact was already bad but his car spin out hitting a pole. I put my hand over my chest as it begins to hurt again thinking about it. I wanted to say thank you to the Broflovski’s but I see Louis kissing their asses as he always did which is why I just left. I seriously felt like I was going to have a damn anxiety attack. I got a long walk with my apartment is away from here but I don't care. I stuff my hands in my pocket wishing I did bring a coat but I was completely out of it this morning. 

It’s weird because I wish I would have spent more time with Kyle. We are still super best friends but once he started to date Louis I saw him less and less. We tried double dating more than once and that was a total disaster. The guy was constantly trying to flaunt how smart and rich he was. My dates always felt uncomfortable around us because Louis and I would end up arguing. I get close to my place when I hear a cry. It’s so low and faint over the wind out here. I was going to go ahead and keep going but something tells me not to. I look around seeing some bushes nearby. I make my way over there and the cry becomes louder. I look down behind the bush gasping at what I discover.

A baby kitten is crying and looking like it is pain. The little body is shaking from crying and the cold I'm sure. It has the brightest red fur I have ever seen on a cat, it reminds me of Kyle’s hair. I look around and no other kittens or cats are around. I pick the cat up realizing it is a boy.

“Come on little guy,” I say soothingly. I don’t know what to do. I have no idea if this is an indoor cat or an outdoor cat. A lot of people think all cats are the same trust me they are not. The first thing I decide to do go by the shelter since he is so small to get him checked out. I don’t want to leave him here. I certainly don’t want him to die in the cold, alone like my best friend did. I continue as my walk home has gotten a lot longer with my detour. I walk towards the shelter doing my best to shield the baby kitten along the way. I finally see the shelter come into view. I feel frozen over but push forward. I head into the shelter glad to see they are currently not busy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support thus far! I hope anyone who decides to read this will enjoy it. I forgot to mention this story will have flashbacks :-)

STAN

“Hi,” greets Rebecca. I forgot she works here. I have seen Rebecca around town from time to time. At a point, she got out of control and was running with Tammy. Tammy is literally the town whore, yes Tammy has managed to take that title from Cartman's mom. Rebecca parents sent her away to some all-girls boarding school. Seemed to do the trick as she came back acting civilized. “How are you?”

“I’m doing okay,” I replied sadly. I tried to sound strong but that didn’t happen.

“I’m sorry to hear about Kyle," she says. God, I am going to have to hear this for a while. At least I know she means it. She removes a long wavy strand from her eye.

“Thanks,” I replied. “Can you check out my kitten for me?” I haven’t stop petting him since I picked him up. I’m not even sure if I should be claiming him as mine but it feels right.

“Sure,” replied Rebecca. “Let me tell the doctor you’re here. Such a cute little thing, boy?”

“Yes,” I reply because he is cute. Rebecca walks into the back and I look down at the kitten and he is staring at me through half lids. He lets out a small cry as if asking for me to help him. "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." There another small cry that has me running my fingertips over his head. So small, he can fit in the palm of my hand easily. I sit down staring at him realizing his eyes are green, a beautiful emerald green.

“He’s ready for you,” says Rebecca causing me to look up from the kitten’s piercing eyes. 

“Thanks,” I reply.

“You’re going to need to feel out this information," she says. "You can do that in the back." I take the clipboard and head into the back. I see Butters is standing there.

“Hi Stan,” he smiles. Butters hasn’t changed much over the years. Butters is openly gay and proud. Most people thought he decided to be gay because of his short 5’5 height and slim body. No one chooses to be gay but I don’t like to argue with idiots. His dad took the news well while his mom actually took it pretty badly. The last I knew his dad still speaks with him while his mom has cut him off completely. Butters has grown his hair out and it suits him nicely. He has it currently gelled with a left part. “I didn’t know you had a cat.”

“I just got him,” I explained. “I didn’t know you worked today.”

“Yeah,” said Butters leading me down a hall. “I worked hard to get this internship. I was lucky I was able to attend Kyle's service but I couldn't stay long." I see Butters get this emotional face. "How are you holding up buddy?"

“I’m fine,” I reply.

“Alright," said Butters opening the room. "You can set him up on the table there." I set the kitten down and he doesn't even move. He is just lying there like he is dying. "Oh, this is not good."

“What?” I exclaimed full of concern. “What’s wrong with him?”

“From what I can see he is malnourished," said Butters sadly. "Let me grab the doctor and see what we can do for him. Does he have a name?"

“Um Ky,” I say blushing as I rub the back of my neck.

“Okay,” says Butters softly before smiling. He walks out of the room leaving us alone. Ky, I think the name suits him. I look down at him, he does look really sick. I hope I can save him. He now has his little eyes closed. I look up when I hear the doctor come into the room.

“How are you Mr. Marsh?” he greets sticking his hand out to me. “I’m Dr. Norris.” I give him a nice firm shake.

“I’m doing great,” I replied. “I um just picked up this kitten Ky and he seems to not be doing too well.” The doctor looks at him.

“He is certainly malnourished,” states the doctor as Butters comes into the room with an IV bag. 

“Dr. Norris thinks he should be hooked up for about an hour or so,” explained Butters. “Do you have time to hang out?” I nod yes appreciating that Butters is talking to me like a person and not in those doctor terms. I hear Ky cry as he is pricked. I stand by looking at the IV as it begins to flow.

“Mr. Marsh,” says Dr. Norris. “Since you just got this kitten would you also like to ensure he has his shots?”

“Yes!” I reply not even thinking about it.

“Okay,” replied Dr. Norris. “I will take care of those shots once he is healthy after this.” Dr. Norris walks out while Butters is glancing at Ky.

“He really is such a beautiful kitten,” states Butters. “I can see why you would get him. Does he make you feel better about Kyle?”

“He does,” I reply because I haven’t been so sad since I found him. “He makes me feel better.”

“Probably for the best,” replies Butters. He gives me a comforting smile. “You should really get him a collar and the chip.”

“Chip?” I asked.

“Well yeah,” said Butters. “They have where you have dogs or cats inserted with a chip that will store your personal contact information in case they get lost. It comes in handy.”

“I’ll think about it,” I reply. I think of the fact my little Ky would have to go under to have this done, the thought of him having some metal chip freaks me out. Butters finally leaves and I pull out my phone to go to Facebook to see what is going on. When we went to college Kyle finally conceived me to get a Facebook. I must admit it was easier to keep up with him. He stayed on Facebook uploading lots of pictures, updating what he was doing, where he was going. I mean you would have thought his job was a vlogger. 

I see Ike posted throwback pictures of him and Kyle and a few family pictures in there. Wendy, Bebe, Clyde and a few others did the same thing. I haven’t posted anything which almost makes me feel like an ass. Wendy posted this picture of Kyle and I she took our senior year. We were waiting for school to start in the morning. Kyle didn’t want his picture taken is hiding his face. I have my arm wrapped around him making a funny face at the camera. This time I allow my tears to flow since I’m alone.

I am trying to hold my sobs in but I feel like I’m slowly becoming louder. I never felt such pain. I struggle to see through my tears going to Kyle’s page seeing his last post.

Kyle Status: So tired but it will be worth it. Moving into my very first apartment! Hope it doesn’t snow, yeah right lol.

My hand starts to hurt as I begin to grip it so hard. Getting on Facebook was a bad idea. I walk over to see how my new kitten is doing. He is sleeping right now but looks to be doing a lot better. I sit back down with a heavy heart drifting off to sleep.

I awake when Dr. Norris comes back into the room. He said Ky vitals are much better. He gives him some shots and then asked did I want him neutered. Hell no he is not neutering my cat. I head up front almost losing my shit when I found out my bill totaled to 550. Like what the hell? It's a small kitten, not a damn baby. I head towards my apartment not even going up. I head straight to my car. 

“Ky, we’re going to get you some food and a collar,” I tell him putting him in the seat of my Toyota Tundra. He meows before slowly walking around on the seat. “I guess we can get you some toys too.” It only takes me 10 minutes to get to Pet’s Mart. I park my truck taking Ky into my arms. We head into the store and the first aisle I go to is for collars. They have different sizes and collars. I want something simple, now what color do I pick out. Shit, I don't know. "Ky which one do you want?" I hold Ky up towards the collars and start to show him the ones I am looking at. He reaches out clawing a green one. "Good choice Ky. This is really going to make your eyes stand out. Let's go get you some toys."

I picked up a fake little mouse, this feather looking thing but he seems to really like it. I make my way to the pet food having no idea what to get. I know they say for dogs draw food can be best when cleaning up their bowels. I don’t have to worry about that with a cat. I grab dry food that sounds healthy, I don’t really know. I pick a cut bowl for his water and dry food before I finally get the kitty litter. I guess I will find somewhere to put this in the apartment. I think the bathroom is the best place for it to be. I check out easily spending another 100 dollars. Jesus I’m going to have to go into my savings to pay the bills coming up. I was not prepared to spend this much money.

I get home trying to figure out where am I going to put Ky so I can carry this stuff upstairs. I put Ky in my shirt pocket since he is small enough. I’m glad he didn’t try to jump out. I get everything upstairs in one trip which was not easy. That damn kitty litter is heavy as hell. I unlock the door carrying everything inside before closing it, locking it. It's nice and warm here. 

“Welcome home Ky," I greet taking him out of my pocket. I put him down and he immediately scampers off into the living room. "Ky, let me put your collar on." He's a cat, of course, he is not listening. I take the collar out of the bag and go look for Ky. I swear I only turned my back for a second. I didn’t think he would be that fast. I look around not seeing him. I hear a soft noise behind my TV. I look behind the TV to see he is chewing on a cable. “Ky, no!” I squeeze my hand in there grabbing him with one hand. Dear god what have I gotten myself into. 

I sit down on the sofa sitting Ky in my lap. He is looking around which I’m happy about. I need him distracted for this. I slip the collar over his head tightening it a little. It’s a little loose and does has latches for him to grow into it. I take Ky to my room where I know there are no wires on the floor. I place him on the bed while I go set up his items. I hear my phone right as I’m setting up his eating area in the kitchen. I run into my room to see Ky looks like he wants to get down but he is scared to. I put him up placing him on the floor before grabbing my phone. It’s just Kenny.

“Hey Kenny,” I greet.

“Hey man,” he replied. “I just had to check on you.”

“Kenny, it’s only been 5 hours since I left,” I drone. “I’m fine.”

“Okay,” he said slowly. “So nothing you want to tell me?”

“Get on with it Kenny,” I sass. “I'm not in the mood for this." I see Ky run into the bathroom before running back out. I walk to get his toys to place them on the floor in my bedroom. Damnit. I forgot to get him a bed. Do cats even have little beds? They sleep anywhere right?

“Butters seemed excited about your cat Ky," says Kenny. Damn Butters. He didn't break confidential information but it would have been nice had he not said anything.

“I can explain,” I replied. “I was leaving and I came across this dying kitten. I mean it’s just a baby. I couldn’t just leave outside in the cold.”

“I’m not concerned about that,” said Kenny. “It’s more so the name you chose. I mean you named the cat Ky.”

“He reminds me of Kyle……” I replied. “I mean you make it sound like I named him Kyle.”

“You mid as well had,” said Kenny.

“Whatever,” I say walking into the kitchen where Ky is drinking water. “Anything else I can do for you?”

“No,” replied Kenny. “Are you going to work tomorrow?”

“Naw,” I replied. “I took the rest of the week off. I’m sure they can survive without me for 3 days.”

“Wish my job was as understanding,” said Kenny. “On the other hand, I’m not like you.”

“What the hell is that suppose to mean dude?” I asked.

“Nothing Stan,” sighs Kenny. “Forget it, god you’re impossible to deal with now. At least you are not as bad as Louis.”

“That clown,” I reply heading back to my room to sit down.

“Yeah after you left he was talking to Kyle’s parents about Kyle’s apartment. He has to go break the lease or something. I would take Kyle’s apartment if it wasn’t so expensive.”

“He did make good money," I state. "You know he liked to cook so having an up to date kitchen was a must."

“Right,” said Kenny. “I bet he had a killer savings account too. I wonder what happens to that money?”

“It either goes to next kin or in this case his parents or it goes to the government.”

“God Kyle would hate if the government got the money,” scoffs Kenny.

“Spot on," I reply looking at the floor. Ky is playing with his mouse. I feel this need to keep checking on him. I talk to Kenny some more before ending the call. I order in not wanting to go back out. Ky was meowing like he wanted some of my food, it was cute but very sad. I lay down more than ready to go to bed. I want Kyle’s death to be a terrible nightmare but sadly I know that is not the case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on vacation this upcoming week. Not sure if I can post from where I will be but I will try!

KYLE

_5th GRADE_

_“We got so lucky this year,” says Stan._

_“Tell me about it," I agreed. Kenny is not in class with Stan and I this year but yet get landed with Cartman._

_“I got the hot girls in my class though,” says Kenny. I roll my eyes._

_“There is more to life than hot girls,” I reply. Kenny shakes his head._

_“My friend you don’t know any better,” he says._

_“Can we just enjoy our three day weekend,” stated Cartman. “We could go to Stark Pond and do some swimming or something.”_

_“I don’t know about the swimming part……” I say slowly. “But otherwise sounds pretty cool.”_

_“We have nothing else planned," said Stan as we stand up from Cartman's porch. We talk about video games coming out in the fall that we want to buy. The only good thing about the holidays besides presents is the good deals we can get. We get to Stark Pond with Cartman is picking up rocks and throwing them in the water._

_“You guys know Heidi asked me out again,” he said throwing a rock before turning to look at us._

_“For the love of god why?” I asked. Their relationship is by far the most horrific thing I ever had to witness. He wanted to kill her, not jokingly but for real._

_“She knows she needs me,” said Cartman smugly. “I tried to tell you guys she wouldn’t let me dump her last year.”_

_“Whatever,” said Kenny. “I got one better than you, Tammy.”_

_“Tammy is total trash,” said Cartman. “All the guys have hit that.”_

_“Not all,” defends Kenny. “She has real boobs now.”_

_“What do you mean by real boobs?” asked Stan looking at Kenny interested in what he had to say, I’m curious myself. We have seen some of the girls at school stuff their bras, but we have never seen real boobs let alone touch them._

_“They’re huge,” said Kenny. “Last summer they were big, this summer....” he sighs “They were bigger. I couldn’t fit one into the palm of my hand.”_

_“Bullshit,” says Cartman._

_“Why don’t you try it out for yourself,” droned Kenny. “Since she is so easy as you say.”_

_“Oh please,” said Cartman rolling his eyes._

_“Anyway, they’re really soft,” explained Kenny. “I like touching them.”_

_“I’m so jealous,” says Stan. “Wendy doesn’t have anything going on in that department.”_

_“Maybe she’s still growing,” I state feeling bad for Wendy._

_“Kyle you should try to get back with Bebe,” says Kenny. “She’s got a nice rack.”_

_“God no……" I replied by folding my arms. "I want someone who wants to date me for not just my hot ass." Cartman starting laughing._

_“Bebe would get with me before she goes back to you,” grins Cartman. “I’m sure Heidi told her how awesome I am.”_

_“Yeah at being a total jackass," I state. Cartman frowns pushing me causing me to stumble._

_“What the hell is your problem?” I ask pushing him back with little effort._

_“Seriously Kyle,” says Cartman pushing me harder. I snap with my nostrils flaring as I punch him in the face._

_“Whoa…..” said Kenny. “Let’s not have this get out of hand.”_

_“Fucking Jew!” screamed Cartman pushing Kenny out of the way. Cartman pushes me so hard I fall over into the lake._

_“Cartman!” screamed Stan before jumping in after me. I’m trying to get my footing. I never learned how to tread water. I’m splashing around trying not to breathe or swallow the water. I feel Stan reaching out for me. "I got you, dude,” He wraps his arms around me pulling me out of the water. Cartman is actually laughing. That fat fucker, I could have drowned. Stan walks over punching him in the face._

_"Goddamnit!" cries Cartman holding his face as Kenny starts to laugh._

_“You deserve that shit,” says Kenny before continuing to laugh._

_“You guys are going to stop hitting me or I will sue you!” he screams. Stan rolls his eyes as he helps me to my feet._

_“Let’s get home,” he says. “I don’t want to spend the day smelling like Stark Pond.”_

_“Agreed," I sighed. Halfway to the house, I begin to shake a little. Stan wraps his arms around me making me feel warm instantly._

_“You’re shaking,” he says smiling. “You must be really cold.” _

_“A little……” I reply. “You think with this heat I would be fine.”_

_“Don’t worry,” said Stan rubbing my arms up and down. “I got you.” I almost want to lay my head on his shoulder back in his warmth. At least he is still hugging me trying to keep me warm. I love how caring Stan is. He’s such a good person._

So soft, I nuzzle my face before opening my eyes. That was a really strange dream to have but at least I wasn’t a nightmare. I look around and I see a hand, a really big hand. I walk on all fours over to the human. I look down at the human with shaggy dark hair that currently snoring. Where did he take me? I don’t hate it. It’s nice and warm here. I look around and there is something on the wall lighting the room up. I feel super thirsty as I approach the edge of where we are. 

I look down at the floor and it seems so far away, further with how dark it is in here. I close my eyes and jump down. I stumble a little but I shake it off. I walk into the kitchen getting something to drink. I look around realizing I can see well despite the darkness. I travel back to the room trying to figure out how to get back up on the bed, this thing is so tall. I jump crawling at the item hanging over the bed. I dig my claws in trying to climb up. I lose my grip falling to the ground. I can’t help it as I cry out because it hurt but I want to be back up there, with him. I begin to cry when I hear movement before he peers over the edge of the bed.

“How did you get down there?” he asked. He looks different from earlier. He leans down scooping me up into his arms. I like it a lot when he holds me rubbing my head. He leans down on his back and I climb on his stomach. I want to play! I let my voice out as I pace bath and forth on his stomach. “Ky, I’m sleepy.” I jump a little going down to his face. I sniff him and he smells a little weird. What is that? I lick at his face causing him to jerk away from me. I move back wondering did I do something wrong. “Ky go to sleep, we can play in the morning. I promise.” He takes me into his arms making me feel comfortable. I end up drifting back to sleep even though I don’t want to.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't post on vacation but I'm back!

KYLE

I wake up when I hear voices. Who is that?

“Oh my god! He is so cute!” I open my eyes to see another human but looks different from my owner.

“I told you I was fine Wendy,” says my owner.

“Can I hold him?” she asked.

“Of course, you can,” he replies picking me up from the bed and handing me to her. I sneeze because she smells funny and not in a good way, very bad.

“Bless you Ky,” said Wendy cradling me in her arms. “I can’t believe you named him Ky.”

“I have my reasons,” says my owner walking away. Wendy follows behind him carrying me in her arm as her hand rubs my head. It feels nice but I like the way my owner does it better. 

“You don’t know what happened to his mom?” she asked.

“No,” he replied bending down towards my water bowl. “He needs to eat, mind putting him down for a second.” Wendy places me on the floor and I walk over to my food eating because I am hungry. Taste like beef or something, it tastes nicer than warm milk.

“I’m glad you were able to give him a home,” she replies. “I know this is hard Stan, but do you think this healthy?” Stan, his name is Stan. Wasn’t that the name of the human in my dream last night?

“It’s not like I’m treating him like Kyle,” says Stan sitting down on his sofa. I like being in the other room better. It feels cozy, this room is bigger and feels colder. I walk over to Stan letting out my voice crawling at his feet. I can only reach his lower legs.

“He seems to really like you,” states Wendy tucking a hair strain behind her ear. I noticed her hair is dark like his but much longer.

“Probably because I saved his life,” explained Stan. “He could have died if I didn’t find him……I couldn’t let that happen.” Stan bends down picking me up. I climb in his lap remembering he said we could play later. I jump a little in his lap causing him to laugh. So cute. I want to see that again. I jump once more wanting to hear him laugh. “God, he has so much energy. He was like this in the middle of the night too.”

“They will be at that age,” smiles Wendy. “I wasn’t done holding him.” I’m playing with Stan when I notice I’m being lifted away from him. Wendy starts to pet me. I want to get away from her and back over to Stan. I begin to wiggle trying to get out of her hand. “Are you trying to run from me?” I cry out finally jumping from her hand down to the floor. I stumble falling.

“Wendy!” exclaimed Stan picking me up into his hands. “He is just a baby. Don’t let him jump from that high.” He begins to rub my back and head. I begin to purr because it feels so nice. Maybe Wendy dropping me was a good thing. I love when Stan holds me. Makes me feel safe, comfortable, and something else I can’t describe…….

“He’s a cat,” says Wendy rolling her eyes. “He will be fine. He will learn to get his balance.”

“Yeah okay……" said Stan continuing to rub my head. He talks to Wendy for what feels like forever and then she is finally gone. I'm kind of happy it is the two of us again. I follow behind Stan as he goes into the backroom. He grabs the toy with the feather and starts to way it in front of me. I happily try to catch the little feather. I manage here and there. Soon I’m tired and want a nap. Stan is sitting on his bed with something in his hand. He looks not happy. I climb into his lap to see what he is looking at. “This is my super best friend Kyle.” Kyle, I like that name. It’s simple yet powerful in a way. “He was so smart. We use to do everything together until college and his boyfriend Louis.” The disgust in his voice is very clear. I don’t know who Louis person is but I don't like how he is making Stan upset. I release a small cry of encouragement for him to continue.

“You have no idea,” says Stan as if he can understand me. He goes to this page where I see nothing but pictures of the redhead. I can’t help but notice his hair is color or my fur, so pretty. I reach out touching the screen. “Kyle would actually like you. He always preferred cats over dogs. He feels that cats are cleaner and more independent. Let's see what else can I tell you about Kyle. His favorite color was green, he strived to get straight A's. He had a plan for college since we were 14. Oh god, he was excellent when it came to budgeting. Sometimes I think he would have been a great financial consultant." I see a picture of Stan and Kyle hugging. They look so….happy. I stare up at Stan to see tears running down his face. I climb on him and start licking his face. It seems like he needs a really good licking.

“Ky…..” he chuckles. “Stop that.” I release a cry of protest. My licking is making him feel better, I know it did. I keep licking until he picks me up holding me above his head gazing at me. “You are the best thing I ever spent money on!” He brings me to his chest hugging me. I crawl at his back as he continues to hug me. I must admit compared to last night he smells and tastes better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters as we get to see Stan hanging out with his old classmates.

STAN

I hated starting back to work. I didn’t want to leave Ky alone. I left the TV on so he would have some noise and it’s completely quiet in the apartment. Fucking pet fee is ridiculous in apartments. I’m sorry but 300 hundred bucks is a little steep on top of the 25 dollars rent I have to pay for him now. I guess it’s worth it though because I really like Ky. He keeps me well entertained. I talk to him more than I talk to Kenny.

It’s been a few weeks now he has gotten a lot bigger. He is still small enough for me to cradle in my arms like a baby. Still slim orange haired cat with emerald green eyes. I swear his eyes got larger or something. When I take him outside, he is a total babe magnet. The girls all want to pet him and hold him. Some guys have asked too but most women. Some have asked me where I got him. I don’t want to tell people I found him in case he has an owner. Ky is my cat now and I’m not letting him go.

I went to the grocery store since Kenny is coming back tonight to catch up. Cartman is coming along as well as some of the guys like Butters, Clyde, Token, Craig, and Tweek. I do hang out with them but not a whole lot. I’m surprised Craig is even coming seeing he can’t stand Cartman. That must be Tweek’s doing. I open the door heading inside. I don’t see Ky running to the door so I know he is in bed probably napping. He loves sleeping in the bed. 

I put everything up deciding to order in since it will be so many people tonight. I usually would cook but not for aa crowd this large. I’m got plenty of beer and liquor in my cabinet already, so I don’t have to worry about that. I get a text causing me to dig in my pocket for my phone. It’s a message from Ike.

Ike: Hey I have something of Kyle’s I think you would want. When can you come back and get it?

I look at the phone puzzled wishing I could get it this very moment. What would he want to give to me? 

Stan: Sure I can swing by tomorrow if that’s okay

Ike: Yeah I will be around. Just let me know when you’re on the way

Stan: K

I exit the text ordering 3 large pizza’s and 3 orders of wings knowing Cartman’s ass will eat half on his own. I check to make sure the apartment is clean and doesn’t smell like a cat. I like having a cat but I certainly don’t want it to smell that way. I walk into my room seeing Ky is on the bed sleeping like I knew he would be. I can’t help but smile at him as I sit down on my bed rubbing his head. He opens his eyes glancing up at me. I swear if he could smile he would be. He quickly moves into my lap.

“I can’t play right now Ky, we’re having company tonight,” He looks so confused. I don’t have company over often. He has only met Wendy and that’s it. I go to take a quick shower. Over the water I can hear Ky walking on the counter in the bathroom. He doesn’t seem to be afraid of water like most cats it’s pretty cool I think. I can easily give him baths and he is fine. He isn’t hissing and clawing at me like I saw the cats doing on the YouTube videos I researched on giving cat’s baths. I step out of the shower and heading into the room to put on come clean clothes. Sorry but no socks tonight, I want to be comfortable. I have jeans on a long sleeve tee. Although it is almost May it is still a little chilly. I hear a knock at my door taking me out of my thoughts. I head to the front door to see who it is. I open the door smiling.

“Stan the man,” says Kenny before grinning. “What’s up!” 

“Nothing just getting everything ready,” I replied. I close the door locking it. “Food should be here shortly though.” Kenny walks into the kitchen grabbing himself a beer.

“So where is this damn cat?”

"Hey!" I exclaim. "That cat has a name."

“I’m sorry,” apologized Kenny. “Can’t believe I’m jealous of this cat.”

“For what?” I asked going into my room to see Ky lying inside the window now. I pick Ky up feeling bad I disturbed him. He meows in protest. "Sorry, Ky I want you to meet Kenny."

“Are you talking to the cat?” asked Kenny. 

“Don’t judge me,” I tell him as I begin to pat Ky’s head before softly rubbing. He loves it when I do that. Kenny stares at my cat. I can tell he is also surprised.

“Jesus his fur is so…..”

“Red orange,” I finish for him. “I know, I mean it’s just the color of Kyle’s hair. Ky let Kenny hold you.” I hand Ky to Kenny and he actually listened. He isn’t running away like he did with Wendy. He glances up at Kenny tail moving slowly as if he is deciding if he likes Kenny or not. 

“His eyes too……” said Kenny. “This is the weirdest shit I have ever seen.” Kenny is holding Ky up studying him for a little bit.

“Tell me about it,” I replied sitting on the sofa. “It’s why I named him Ky. He reminds me of Kyle.”

“I can see that,” said Kenny starting to pet him. It’s funny to me how Ky looks like he is only allowing Kenny to touch him be of me. Something about the look in his eye. Kenny takes a sip of his beer.

“So Ike wants me to come by tomorrow to pick up something he thinks I should have of Kyle’s,” I explained.

“What is it?” asked Kenny.

“I don’t know man,” I replied. “I didn’t ask. I would have gone tonight if the guys weren’t coming over.”

“You’re going to tell me what it is when you find out right?”

“Yeah,” I reply hearing the door. I watch Ky jump down off of Kenny’s lap following me to the door. I open it to see Tweek and Craig.

“Hi!” exclaims Tweek. I swear Tweek is a ray of sunshine. His looks haven’t changed much over the years still sporting that crazy patch of blonde hair. He can now at least button his shirts properly. He is wearing a tee shirt and jeans. Craig, well it’s Craig. He is almost as tall as Ike at 6’2. I had to admit I was a little jealous of him in high school as he got taller. I thought I would catch up. He got cuter according to the girls at school not me. They use to go crazy over Craig but Tweek had him on lock.

“Hi Tweek and Craig,” I greet. “Come on in.” I open the door wider with Ky peeking out the door. “Get back in here!” I tell him firmly. Tweek and Craig look down.

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Tweek picking him up immediately. “He’s so beautiful.” Ky meows in protest.

“You don’t want to go out there,” I tell Ky closing the door. Craig is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. “I’m talking to my cat.”

“I got that much,” stated Craig glancing at Tweek hold Ky. Ky seems to like Tweek as his tail is moving a little more. Tweek is cooing at him like he is a baby while he pets him. “Don’t give me that look Tweek, we’re not getting a cat.”

“So how is the married life?” asked Kenny holding up his beer.

“Tired of jerking along at night huh Kenny,” stated Craig walking into the living room.

“I don’t need to,” replied Kenny. “I got people on standby to ride this dick.”

“Kenny please none of that tonight,” I say warningly. Kenny and Craig can get into this little piss contest from time to time. Nothing as bad as Craig can get with Cartman though. I don’t know why Cartman likes pissing Craig off. I look at Tweek is having a great time with Ky on the floor. I feel like Ky has an actual friend.

“I want liquor,” says Craig.

“I can grab it for you,” says Tweek standing up. 

“You know what I want,” states Craig leaning back on the sofa. I head into the kitchen with Ky following behind us.

“What does he want?” I whisper to Tweek.

“He wants rum,” giggles Tweek. “I’m driving so I will just take a beer.” Tweek looks down at Ky at my feet. “When did you get him, I love him!” I laugh.

"After Kyle's service,” I reply. “He was just a baby then. He is only 11 weeks old now.”

“I wish Craig would give me a baby,” states Tweek as I hand him the rum. “It’s the least he can do if I can’t get a cat.” Tweek folds his arms.

“We’re 24 Tweek, why don’t you live a little bit more before adding kids in the mix,” I suggest.

“I have too much love to give!” exclaimed Tweek. “Some kid out there needs my love. Kind of like how this cat needs yours.” Tweek glances down. “He seems smitten with you.”

“He should be, I have had him since he was 4 weeks old,” I explain. I hear Kenny opening my door.

“Sup losers,” I hear Cartman.

“Nobody is losing here but you,” said Craig. “Fat fuck.” Cartman got taller his height stopping at 6’0 his weight went up as well. He just needs to stop snacking so damn much, but you can’t tell him shit.

“Fuck you Craig!” exclaimed Cartman.

“I wouldn’t fuck you if it was the cure to aids, get the fuck out of my face.” Tweek looks at me.

“Craig is going to need a glass,” he sighs. “I just wanted to have a nice night out, give Cartman the benefit of a doubt.”

"If he gets worse, I will kick him out," I replied handing him a glass. "I promise." Clyde and Token arrive at the same time as the pizza man. Token and Clyde are as close as ever as they both played football in high school and college. Token actually wanted to stop playing which is a shame for his height and weight he was perfect for the sport. Token is 6'4 and 250 pounds of muscle. What he is doing with that, absolutely nothing. Clyde, on the other hand, busted his ass to be good at the corner back position he played on the football team. Clyde would be considered short with his 6'1 height but sadly he got hurt one too many times ending his career before it even started. He still hits the gym and stays fit thinking one day he can play again. I almost feel bad for him sometimes when I think about it. I take the food getting everything set up on my small table when Butters's finally arrive.

“Hi fellas,” greets Butters walking into the apartment. I see Ky walking over to Butters meowing. Butters picks him up. “Hey Ky, how are you?”

“Butters, who the fuck are you talking to?” asked Cartman standing by me. He would be first in line to eat. I feel embarrassed for some strange reason.

“I’m talking to the cat,” explained Butters rubbing Ky’s head. “This little guy was sick the last time I saw him. Now he all big and strong.” Cartman looks at me.

“Seriously dude?” he questioned. “You named the cat Ky. I knew you were losing your shit but this….” Butters puts Ky down frowning at Cartman’s statement.

“Don’t talk about my cat," I hissed at him. "You say the wrong thing and I will literally toss your ass from this apartment."

“Calm down,” said Cartman rolling his eyes. “Jesus. I don’t give a damn about your obsession with Kyle and now your cat.” Obsession? Like hell! I was about to say something when Ky is at my feet begging me to pick him up. “Oh well look at that. God he even has the act down.” Ky walks over to Cartman before hissing digging his claws into his leg. “Awww shitttt!”

“Ky!” I exclaimed grabbing him as Cartman binds over pulling up his jeans. Craig is laughing his ass off.

“That little fucker!” Cartman snarled.

“Don’t talk to Ky that way,” I replied. “He feeds off our energy which is probably why he fucking scratched you. You should be nice to him.”

“I’m not going anywhere near that mini beast,” said Cartman dropping his pants leg and began fixing his plate.

“Well this is going to be one hell of a night,” said Clyde. “So this is a guys night out huh?”

“We’re just catching up,” I replied putting Ky back on the floor. He runs into the living excited to see all the people there. He sticks mostly between Tweek and Butters.

“So how is the love life Stan?” asked Token.

“Oh god…..” I replied. “I’m not really looking for anything. I mean I just want to relax and focus on myself.”

“Good for you,” said Butters. “That is what I’m doing and I feel terrific!”

“You’re always great Butters,” says Cartman. “Seriously Stan,” He takes a bit of his chicken wing chewing loudly. "You need to get laid, dude." 

“And when was the last time you got laid?” droned Craig.

“Don’t you worry about me Mr. Married Man," says Cartman. God, I should not have invited him. 

“I mean I just got comfortable in my career as a tech,” I explain. “I just want to focus on that.”

“Well…..” said Kenny.

“Oh god,” I sighed. “What?”

“Nothing,” replied Kenny.

“Now we all know that is a lie,” said Craig sipping from his glass. “What are you hiding?”

“Wendy wants to have Stan go on a blind date,” he explained.

“Really?” questioned Token. “Like why?”

“She is concerned about him,” explained Kenny. “Kitten Ky here isn’t helping.” Ky meows as if he knows Kenny is referring to him.

“There is nothing wrong with me getting a cat,” I reply.

“You know it’s not that,” replied Kenny. “We talked about this.”

“Let him be happy with Ky,” says Tweek. “What is the big deal?”

“I agree with Tweek,” says Token. “Anyway, I'm sure everyone else loves life is going great." There were a few mumbles.

"Enough friendly chit-chat,” says Craig. “Are we gaming or watching movies?”

“Games!” exclaimed Cartman. “I have been waiting to destroy you all.”

“We have heard that before,” says Craig rolling his eyes.

“You will be my first victim,” says Cartman grabbing a controller as I get up to turn on the system. I look for Ky, he has now moved on to play with Kenny. I sit back down where I was deciding to watch this ass whooping about to happen. Craig is a laid back person but he is a beast when it comes to Street Fighter. Cartman has been trying to beat him for years. It doesn’t matter which one we play Craig is always the winner.

The game starts and Kenny decides we should make this interesting by betting money. I was not sure about this but everyone seems game. It certainly made things tenser as it becomes lively in my living room you would have thought that we were at a live football game. Halfway through the game, I notice that Ky is missing. I get up to go check inside my room. Ky is laying on the bed in his usual spot which is on the left side of the bed. I sit down and rub his head gently.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired myself,” I tell him. “I hope you at least had fun tonight.” I get up to exit my room to see Tweek standing there. I don’t know what to say. Is he going to judge me? Is he going to call me crazy too? Tweek smiles at me before walking into the bathroom. I guess he is okay with me talking to my cat. I hear Ky meow causing me to turn around. Did I wake him? He is moving around jumping a little letting me know he wants to be picked up. I grab him into my arms heading back into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

KYLE

_8TH GRADE_

_This can't be happening. I'm in the locker room changing out of our clothes and I’m beyond embarrassed to be sporting a hard on. I tried to think about other things like my little brother, my mom, standing in front of the school naked, shit anything to get it to go down. I don’t know how the hell I’m going to hide this._

_“I see you checking out my boyfriend!” exclaims Craig to Cartman._

_“God not everything is about your precious Tweek,” drones Cartman rolling his eyes. “He wouldn’t be my type if I was gay.”_

_“You’re making him nervous,” says Craig. “Take your ass on somewhere else.” Craig is pointing his finger at where he wants Cartman to go. _

_“This is my spot and I’m not leaving!” shouts Cartman._

_"This shit…," says Clyde walking pass me to defuse the issue. I open my locker glad that everyone is distracted. Alright, I guess I will put my shirt on first. I put my shirt on sighing not liking the idea I will have to drop my shorts. I move quickly stepping out of the short and into my jeans._

_“You backed up?” asked Kenny wiggling his eyebrows leaning into my personal space. I feel the blood flowing to my face._

_“No…..” I hiss. I honestly don't masturbate a lot like most guys……I think. Shit, I don't know. I don’t see what is so great about it. I have never climaxed before. I’m not counting the wet dreams I experienced. Jacking off seems like a lot of work to me. _

_"Which girl in class got you like that?" asked Kenny. "For me, it can be any of them but I must admit Bebe has a rocking body but she is so damn annoying." I can feel my hard on going down so now I appreciate the conversation. _

_“You want to date her?” I asked sitting down to put my shoes on._

_“No, she’s annoying,” said Kenny. “Are you listening to me?” _

_“Yes,” I reply seeing Stan come into our aisle. His locker is on the other side. His hair is lightly damp from gym today. My hair is currently drying in it’s curly glory. _

_“This is so evil,” he says walking up to us. “Like they make us sweat like lumbermen and we can’t even shower. What the hell!”_

_“I would expect Kyle to be bitching about that,” laughs Kenny. “Not you.”_

_“I’m suppose to be meeting Wendy,” says Stan folding his arms. “I mean I can’t meet her smelling like this.”_

_“I told you to bring body spray for gym class," I tell him. "This is our last class of the day anyway. The universe was not completely evil to us." Stan sits down next to me and I can smell his sweat. I shift uncomfortably feeling my erection coming back. Not now dammit. Why is this happening? So annoying._

_“Is Cartman almost ready?” asked Stan. “I need to get home and shower before I see Wendy this afternoon.”_

_“He would be done if he wasn’t over there pissing off Craig,” I state rolling my eyes. My erection starts to go down again at the mention of Cartman. Something that idiot can do for me. “So….uh what you and Wendy got planned?” Stan gets this grin on his face I have seen too many times._

_“I’m not telling," he says. "It's between Wendy and me."_

_“You’re full of shit,” says Kenny. “What are you trying to hide?”_

_“I’m trying to respect her privacy you ass,” says Stan._

_“Good for you Stan,” I say respecting him for that. “At least you’re not running your mouth like Kenny does.”_

_"I tell you guys because obviously, you aren't getting any pussy,” says Kenny._

_“Whatever,” I reply as Cartman walks up._

_"I was almost attacked and you guys are over here having a casual conversation. I could have died!” exclaims Cartman. “Some friends you are.”_

_“If you would shut your mouth you wouldn’t have to deal with this," I replied standing up grabbing my bag closing the locker. I glance behind Cartman. I see Craig being held by Clyde as Token. Tweek is trying to calm him down by cradling his face. He looks like he is talking to him. Whatever he is saying is not relaxing Craig. I look at Cartman. “Why must you always provoke Craig?”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” states Cartman turning his nose up in the air. Stan chuckles._

_“You keep that up and one day he is going to beat your ass,” says Stan standing up with Kenny. We start to exit the school heading towards where our bus usually is._

_“You guys are suppose to have my back!” exclaims Cartman._

_“You have way too many enemies for that,” chuckles Kenny._

_“You will have enemies too at the rate you’re going,” sneers Cartman to Kenny._

_“Right,” says Kenny. “Try and deflect the issue.”_

_“Naw dude,” says Stan. “He has a point.”_

_“It’s not my fault most of the girls in class find me attractive,” says Kenny. I shake my head as we continue to walk. Kenny is trying to defend his sleeping around. He had sex for the first time at the beginning of the school year. He has been with 3 other girls since then. We’re only halfway through the school year for Christ sake. We get on the bus with my friends talking but I can barely focus on the conversation at hand. We get off the bus once our stop comes up. It is finally just Stan and me walking._

_“You okay?” asked Stan._

_“What?” I asked looking at him. He laughs a little._

_“You been spacing out a little,” he explains. “I was just checking in on you.” _

_“I’m fine,” I replied. “I mean sounds like you got something special planned with Wendy.”_

_“Yeah,” says Stan starting to blush. He doesn’t get flustered easily._

_“Um…..” I say before biting my lip. I want to ask him so bad what does he have planned._

_“We’re going to go down on each other,” says Stan. I glare at him in shock._

_“Jesus….” I reply still stunned. “Isn’t it a little soon for that?”_

_“Dude I have been with Wendy since we were 9,” says Stan. He shoves his hands into his coat pocket. “I think we’re ready to take that step.”_

_“Well,” I reply. “I can see why you need that shower now. Otherwise, that would be gross.”_

_“I know dude,” says Stan as we approach his house. “I’m only telling you because you’re my super best friend.” This makes me smile._

_“I’m sure things will be fine," I reply. "Wendy is pretty cool at times. She is patience and understanding so I have faith things will be okay." Stan looks at me smiling._

_"Thanks, dude,” he says before pulling me in for a hug. I bury my face into his shoulder before pulling away._

_“Go ahead and get ready,” I say before smiling at him. “You can tell me all about everything later.”_

_“I will, promise,” says Stan walking up to his front door. I begin walking down the street not sure how to feel about what Stan is planning with Wendy. I sigh wondering if I have some kind of disorder. Like I can get an erection but it’s never when I want to. When I’m with a girl or trying to do things solo it rarely happens. Then when it does, I never reach the finish line._

_I head into the house. My mom will be here in another hour, dad who knows when he will be home. Depends on the case he is currently working. I head upstairs and I can hear Ike’s game system from here. He is going to go deaf if he keeps that up. I walk into my room tossing my backpack on the floor. I can’t wait to get out of my clothes. I take my coat off sitting it on the back of my desk chair. I remove my clothes when I realize Stan’s scent is embedded in my shirt from the hug. Did it get on my coat too? I sniff my coat and it is not on there as much but it’s probably because I didn’t zip the coat up._

_I close my eyes sniffing the shirt once more. I groan lowly as I feel myself become just as hard as I was at the end of gym class. I go and sit on my bed knowing I should be putting on my house clothes. I continue to sniff the shirt. I pull my covers back laying down on my bed as I still hold on to the shirt. I sniff it once before my right hand slowly moves lower._

_I wrap my hand around my shaft and began moving my hand slowly. Sure like most guys I have touched myself but it is usually because it feels good. I end up stopping most of the time because my hand gets tired. I continue experimenting moving my hand. My mind wonders to Stan. I wonder how often does he do this? Has he ever done this in front of Wendy? I picture his cheeks were as flushed as he was earlier, so cute. _

_“A-ahhh…….." I mutter. I close my eyes further picturing Stan's face. The way he looked in gym class today moving up and down the court, skin shining with sweat, hair sticking to his forehead. His muscular frame…oh god. My body raises off my mattress a little. Itfeels too good for me to stop. I change up the pace slowing down and running my fingertips of my crown. “Ngghhh….” That felt incredible. I repeat the movement biting my lip._

_My legs spread allowing my blanket to fall in between them. The blanket feels good there so I decided to leave them there. I open my eyes squinting a little wonder what am I even doing? Why am I am picturing what Stan would do? My mind imagines his flush face and his mouth dropping open into a moan._

_“Oh my god…arghhh……” I moan rocking my hips into my awaiting hand. My body liked that image a lot. I decide to push the envelope further. What if Stan went down on me inside of Wendy. I can clearly see those wet juicy lips wrapped around my dick, slurping, sliding up and down. “H-hahhh….” My hand begins to move faster increasing my pleasure. I continue to see Stan working his mouth on me, making me feel so good. I then decide to imagine him gazing up at me with those piercing blue eyes. “Oh…ohhhh…..” I feel this tingle in my stomach that travels down to my toes. I feel the urge to pee but the urge to continue feeling good is stronger. I begin to pant as my fingers once again finger over my crown and I feel a hint of wetness._

_I peek down as I have never gotten this far before. Is that cum? I touch it again with my thumb. I move my hand again imagining Stan. I want to see his eyes again. I force him to look at me. He looks so embarrassed but like he loving every single inch of me._

_“Oh……Stan….” I moan as I feel extreme pleasure traveling throughout my body. “Hahhh….ha…ahhh……” I lift up off the mattress because it feels so nice. I don't want it to stop. My body starts to shudder with pleasure as I begin to feel like I’m peeing slightly. I know I’m not because peeing has never felt this damn good. “Haaa…..hahhh……ahh…..” I slow my hand down even though it hurts a little to try to keep moving it. I glance down at my hand covered in my essence. Oh my god, did I just have my first orgasm thinking about Stan?_

I feel rubbing on my head that feels so good so familiar. I open my eyes and see my owner Stan walking away. I see the other person they call Tweek but I don't know what is going on. These dreams I have fewl so real. Why am I even dreaming about people? I see Stan moving to head out of the room. I feel this urge to have his hand on my fur, comforting me. I let my voice out and he turns around hearing me. He walks over to the bed and I slowly stand up. I feel so weird. Once stable I begin to jump a little so Stan will pick me up which he does. He holds me in his arms, I feel so happy to be there. I glance at all the people still in our main room.

“There you are,” said Kenny. “You’re missing the action.”

“No he isn’t!” cried Cartman.

"Accept it you loser!" exclaims Craig. I glance at Cartman. I don't like him, he talks and feels so hostile, angry, plus he seemed to be making Stan upset. He gets settled in the coach and I continue to rest in his arms.

“You guys have been going at it for 2 hours,” whined Clyde. “Can we do something else.”

“No!” cried Cartman. “I must defeat him.”

“That will never happen,” said Kenny. “Let it go, Craig is the champ. He gets this nice amount of money.”

“He doesn’t even need the money!” cries Cartman. “His husband makes all the money.”

“Doesn’t matter,” says Craig delivering a final blow to Cartman’s character. This is interesting watching them all get so worked up.

“Finally,” said Clyde standing up. “I vote scary movie.”

“You how Tweek is,” says Craig looking up from his spot of the floor. “There is no way he will go for that.”

“I want to be scared,” says Clyde.

“Look in the mirror then,” says Cartman. Clyde grabs a pillow off the sofa hitting him with it. Tweek walks back into the room.

“Sounds like I missed a lot,” Stan states.

“Clyde wants to watch a scary movie,” explains Butters. 

“You guys can go ahead a um watch a scary movie,” says Tweek. “I will just cuddle with Craig.”

“That’s not right,” says Token. “We all need to agree on something.”

“Fine,” pouted Clyde.

“You can go to google play,” Stan tells them. “They tend to have the latest movies or whatever.”

“You know you have to pay for those right?” asked Cartman.

"I would not have offered if I wasn't willing to pay,” Stan says. I let my voice out sensing he is upset. He looks down at me smiling as he rubs my head. I purr feeling more sensitive than when he usually does it.

“I got the remote,” says Butters. I watch as he clicks a few buttons. I want to see what is going to be on the TV. I feel my napping senses coming back. I don’t want to go back to sleep but Stan won’t stop petting me. Feels too good. I slowly feel my eyes close despite everything I want to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering if Stan will figure out kitten Ky is Kyle. He will. We got a little longer before that happens.......

STAN

The night out with the guys was just what I needed. No one was asking me how I’m doing or am I feeling okay. I mean besides the whole cat Ky thing, all was well. Ky was super needy last night. Usually, he is more independent, but he kept wanting me to hold him and pet him. It's not anything bad but just unusual. Today he seems to be back to normal. I said goodbye to him as I’m on my way to the Broflovskis’s. I drive thinking about Kyle wondering what we would have been doing today had he been here. Would we be hanging out or he would be underneath Louis? I roll my eyes knowing he would probably be with Louis. I enjoy my music until I pull up to their home. I hop out sending Ike a text so he knows I’m outside. Ike opens the door waving at me as I walk up.

"How's it going?" I asked him.

“I’m doing fine,” he replies. I can see the sadness in his face. He wraps his arms around himself for a moment. “Mom is still crying a lot.”

“Well that’s understandable,” I replied as he closes the front door. “I mean Kyle was her oldest. No parents should outlive their child.” Ike nods.

“Kyle was seriously the best accountant ever!” exclaims Ike perking up. “What I have for you is in his room.” I follow Ike up the stairs as he continues to talk. “Mom got his money from his accounts and he had 25k saved.” I feel my face hit the floor.

“Are you kidding me?” I asked. Ike shakes his head no.

“My parents put it aside for my college fund or whatever,” he says walking into Kyle’s room. “ As if they didn’t put enough aside. Besides I am going to be done soon. Kyle had to be saving that money since he got his first job.”

“I don’t know,” I replied. “I mean he did get paid well at his current job.”

“I hate doing math otherwise I would give it a shot,” says Ike walking to Kyle’s desk. He pulls out 5 spiral notebooks. “This is what I wanted to give to you.”

“Um okay……” I reply taking them out of his hand. I flip through the one on top. “Is this a diary?”

“Journals,” corrects Ike. “I forgot Kyle even had that shit. He apparently still wrote in it even as an adult but not as much. I would have thought he would have started putting them in his computer but nope. I couldn’t let mom see his deep inner thoughts. Something tells me Kyle could care less if you did.” My heart gets this heavy feeling making my chest hurt a little hearing that.

“I don’t know if I can handle that,” I reply quickly looking down.

“Sure you can,” said Ike. “I read some of it not all them, but he spoke really highly of you.”

“He did?” I asked glancing up. Ike laughs.

“Why are you surprised,” he says leaning against the desk. He folds his arms. “What I don’t get is how come he was forcing things with Louis.”

“What do you mean?” I asked confused.

“I read his last couple of entrances and he didn’t love him,” says Ike. “Not even a little bit.”

“Well I figured as much,” I replied folding my arms holding the notebooks in my right hand. “Louis was pissed when he refused to move in with him.”

“Kyle thinks he was cheating on him,” explains Ike. “He could never prove it. He said it wasn’t like a mistress or anything but he thinks every once in a while he would hook up with someone else.”

“Wow, he never told me that……” I replied.

“He felt bad that he pushed you away,” says Ike. “That is why you need to read those notebooks.” I nod in complete agreement. I would have never thought Kyle actually sensed us growing apart. “Heard you and the guys got together last night. Would have been nice if you invited me!”

“Sorry I didn’t think you would want to come,” I replied. “I didn’t want you to feel like the Kyle replacement or something.”

“I could never replace my brother,” he replies unhappily. “I like the cat you have by the way.”

“What?” I question. “How do you even know about that?”

“Uh Tweek uploading some pictures or whatever,” said Ike casually. “I always thought you were a dog person.”

“I actually like animals in general,” I say. “Tweek is obsessed with my cat.”

“The fur is gorgeous,” says Ike.

“Yeah,” I chuckled. “The first thing I noticed. He has green eyes too.”

“I saw!” said Ike. “That is rare even for cats.” I nod in agreement. I do light chit chat before heading out. Ike made me promise to invite him to guys night next time. I still see him as Kyle’s little brother and not the little man I know he is now. I wonder what is in these notebooks. I drive home knowing dinner will be ready. I had a roast going in the crockpot.

I walk into my apartment smelling the roast cooking. God, I can't wait to eat it. My favotie meal to cook as I don’t have to do anything. I walk further into the apartment sitting my keys on the table. I see Ky come walking into the room.

“Hey dude,” I greet him. “You were okay while I was gone?” He meows blinking. “Good. So I got some notebooks from my friend Kyle, they’re like his inner thoughts. I’m still not sold on if I should read these.” Ky meows. “You think I should, really?” Ky meows again. “Alright, I will but if I don’t like what I see I’m going to stop. Want to keep me company?” I walk into the kitchen to grab myself a beer. I head into my room tossing the notebooks on the bed. Ky hops up on the bed and starts pacing on the notebooks as the slide into his sitting area. “Sorry,” I move the notebooks out of his spot sitting down. I see the year written on the write making it easier for me to know which order to go in. I’m not sure if it even matters. I open the oldest one first which should be either our freshmen or sophomore year of high school. I turn to the first page.

_I need an outlet. Do you ever feel like you have no one to talk to? Of course not, you’re just a piece of paper. This is going to benefit me and help me to manage my stress I guess. I wish I could be excited about summer vacation but I don’t know. Things seem different between the guys now. Kenny has a job, I don’t want to hang with Cartman and Stan has Wendy. _

_I’m happy Stan has Wendy but does he really need to spend every single moment with her! It drives me crazy. Everyone is starting to ask me why don’t I have a girlfriend. I haven’t even told my friends that I’m gay. Not even Stan. I hate keeping secrets from him but I’m scared. I know he could care less but this part of me is wondering what if he really does care. I can’t handle otherwise. I mean we were all in shock when Craig and Tweek came out so how is everyone going to react when I do?_

_Well, other than that I’m not sure how I’m going to spend my summer. I guess I could start looking into my college courses, but I would much rather spend it doing something fun. I kind of wish just Stan and I could go off somewhere together, but I know that will never happen. Anyway, let me go now. Kenny is calling and god knows what the hell he wants._

I feel a little bad because I was totally into Wendy back then but she was my girlfriend. I didn’t mean to neglect my friends, especially Kyle. He didn’t even want to come out to me right away. Although this is in the past I feel like I failed him. Like I was a bad friend. There is nothing too bad in this notebook so far. I get to the 4thof July that summer and my heart drops. It was want of the most memorable experiences I ever had.

_I can’t stop crying. I shouldn’t even be upset but I can’t help it. Stan….he had sex with Wendy tonight. He was so excited to share his news with me. I have never had to fight so hard to keep from crying ever. My heart just shattered. Stan is not gay. He is not thinking about me but that doesn’t mean I love him any less._

My lungs feel like all the air was squeezed out of them. Kyle was in love with me. This is his first entry mentioning it. I have read at least 45 entries thus far. I continue to read on as much as it pains me to do so.

_Like is love suppose to hurt like this. What can I really know about love? This has to be love because I have never experienced such poignant grief. This is ridiculous and I can’t handle it. I don’t even want to see him tomorrow and we’re suppose to hang out. Whatever I can’t write anymore. I’m going to bed._

His writing got sloppy and out of control towards the end of that sentence so I know he was upset. Kyle actually did cancel on me the next day, but I didn’t think anything of it. I just thought he wasn’t up for hanging outside as I was going for a ride of my bike into town and other random shit. It was over 10 years ago so I don’t remember everything we did. I continue reading and reading. Kyle was very good at hiding how he felt about me. I never knew he had these kinds of feelings about me at all.

I stop when I get halfway through our Sophomore year of high school. It was hard for me to read how conflicted he was about his feelings toward me. He even supported me when Wendy and I finally broke up. I feel so stressed about this and there is nothing I can. Kyle's gone. I hear a sob come from my throat followed my tears. Oh god, Kyle…..I roll over crying more than I did on the day I found out he died.

“Meow…..”. Ky begins licking my tears. This time I don’t even stop him. He begins to climb on me laying down on my side as if he is trying to hug me.

"Thanks, Ky…..” I sniff. I needed that. I don’t care if I look stupid being comforted by a cat. I eventually get up putting up the notebooks knowing I can’t handle reading anymore. Did Ike know that Kyle was in love with me? I force myself to eat before getting into bed with a heavy heart.


	8. Chapter 8

A MONTH LATER

Wendy is smiling at me as I look at Annie. God, I wish she would get that stupid grin off her face. This is my surprise date, for the love of God. Annie is nice but this is not what I was expecting. I force a smile on my face shaking her hand. 

“You have really grown up Stan,” she says before smiling. Annie is wearing a long line tank with a jean mini skirt on making her look younger than she is. At least she is wearing sneakers and not heels. Her hair is half pulled up while the rest is down. She has some loose strands in the front giving it a messier look.

“Yeah…….." I reply. "Um, so what are we doing tonight?"

“I thought we would go mini golfing," replies Wendy holding on to Brian's arm. She grinning at me so happy I am getting out of the house. Brian is some guy she met Freshmen year of college. I didn't think they would still be a thing even now. Her parents have been pressuring the hell out of her to marry him but she doesn't want to get married yet. It's been over 5 years. I don't know what she is waiting for.

“Okay,” I replied.

“You don’t like it?” asked Wendy looking sorrowful. I’m not sure rather to tell her or not that I hate mini golfing. Out of all the things she could have picked it was that.

“No, it’s fine,” I reply feeling bad.

“How about we go to the arcade,” suggest Annie. “It’s inside, different things for us to try out.”

“They did just open up a Dave’s and Buster’s close by,” says Brian cosigning.

“We can go there then,” says Wendy. “Stan you can follow with Annie.” Great, awkward car conversation. We follow Wendy out of her apartment onto the street. I walk to my car with Annie behind me. I open the truck door for her. She has to climb a little to get inside. I hold in a chuckle from her facial expression. I get into my truck pulling off behind Wendy.

“Thanks for that,” I say once we’re on the highway.

“For what?” she asked.

“For getting us out mini golf,” I state before chuckling. Annie laughs.

“Yeah Wendy didn’t tell me what she had planned but I will be damn if I do mini golf. It’s so boring.” I laugh openly now.

“You know how Wendy can get,” I replied. 

“That I do,” said Annie. “I admire how you and she can be such good friends after dating. God, I broke up with Jason and I couldn't wait to get the hell away from him."

“Must have been a bad break up,” I replied.

“Yeah,” says Annie. “He got to college and became all about himself. Asshole.” She chuckles. “Sorry I didn’t mean to bring up my ex. How are you doing?” 

"Um, everything is going well,” I reply.

“Are you adjusting to losing your friend?” she asked slowly. No, I'm not fucking adjusting. Since I found out my best friend was in love with me and I can’t talk to him about how I feel. I haven’t been able to read the rest of his journals because I’m scared of what else I will find out I didn’t know before.

“I miss Kyle of course,” I reply carefully. “I have known him a long time.” Annie nods.

“I can’t say that I understand,” says Annie. “I do know when I lost my grandmother it hurt a lot.”

“I lost my grandpa when I was 12,” I replied. “Losing Kyle hurt way worse.” Annie looks like she feels awful bringing it up. The pain I felt when I was informed about what happened to my best friend……..“Anyway, what do you do for a living?"

“Oh nothing great,” she replies. “I work for a call center but I’m the manager over everyone. It's interesting getting pissed off people all the time." I would hate a job like that. Annie tells me in more details about some of the type of calls she gets before we pull up to the Dave and Busters. I park next to Brian's car and we all head inside. I haven't been here in years. Looks like they got a lot of new games since I lasted visited a Dave and Busters. We walk towards the area where we can get cards. I go ahead and purchase me and Annie's cards.

“What do you want to do first?” asked Wendy looking around with excitement in her eyes.

“I want to do car racing,” says Annie surprising me.

“Cool,” said Brian. “Let’s go!” We head over to the racing cars and just our luck they are free. 

“Cars first and bikes second,” smirked Annie. Brian and I chuckle. I did not expect this of Annie, she seems so….girlie. We sit down each choosing a car before inserting out cards. Can you believe I ended up losing to Annie? She came in 2nd behind Brian and poor Wendy was last. I do much better when we get on the bikes coming in 1st. I can’t help but smile at my victory. Not bad for me glancing at Annie riding the hell out of that bike in a damn mini skirt.

“I hate sports games,” pouts Wendy.

“They aren’t so bad,” said Annie. “You just have to get use to it.”

“I’m picking the next game," said Wendy. We follow her to some game on a computer. I haven't seen this one before. Something about catching a shark. It was entertaining, to say the least. We spend the next hour and a half playing all the games. We each select a game when Brian decides he is ready to eat. We choose a booth getting comfortable. I’m not really hungry and I think I will eat something light. “I’m going to go to the ladies, Annie.” Annie looks up from the menu.

“Sure,” she replies. I slide out of the booth so Annie can get up. I sit back down. No sooner than the girls being out sight Brian chuckles.

“You know they’re going to talk about you right?” he says. I nod.

“You and I know how Wendy is,” I replied.

“Hmm…….” said Brian. “I’m going to need me a beer. So are you going to hook up with Annie tonight? She is certainly a hot little number.” I glare at Brian feeling really uncomfortable.

“It’s our first date,” I replied. “I didn’t come out to get laid.”

"Hey if she offers there is no harm in accepting the offer,” said Brian flagging a server. “I mean seriously, I swear girls are hornier on a first date than guys.”

“What…” I reply slowly as a server walks up.

“Hello, my name is Jessica,” she greets. She has red hair but nearly as pretty as Kyle’s. “What can I get for you?”

“Jessica…," says Brian. He looks like he is trying to stare into her damn soul. "I want a beer, Corona, large glass.”

“Alright, for you sir?” Jessica is glancing at me.

"2 glasses of water,” I reply.

“Oh right and 1 water,” says Brian. I shake my head at how he forgot about Wendy that quick.

“Coming right up,” winked Jessica walking away.

“She’s got a nice body going there,” says Brian. I look at him hiding my disgust. I knew there was something I didn’t like about him.

“So you’re pretty open," I replied.

“I can be,” he says sitting back. “I never really get to talk or hang out with you. Wendy loves doing these couple dates. I kind of wish it would be just us most of the time.”

“Have you told her that?” I asked. “Wendy would be open to the idea.”

“Nope,” he replies. I see the girls on their way back to the table. I stand up waiting for Annie to be seated. “Took the liberty of getting you ladies water.” Sure you did Brian.

“Awww thanks, babe," said Wendy kissing his cheek. Wendy glances at me smiling. I can only imagine what Annie said because that look on Wendy's face is saying she certainly said something. The rest of the night went well. Annie asked if she could come back to my place for a drink. What Brian said is ringing in my head. I haven't had sex in a while but….I still don’t want to have sex with Annie, at least not yet anyway.

I unlock the door heading into my apartment Annie close behind. She followed me in her car to the apartment. I turn on the lights seeing Ky come running into the room.

“Awww so cute!” exclaimed Annie. Ky stops glaring at her without moving any further.

“Thanks,” I reply walking towards Ky picking him up. “Ky this is Annie, say hi.” He just looks at her doing a slow blink.

“I don’t think he likes me,” she says. 

“He’s a friendly cat,” I explain. “He’s probably just tired. So I have beer and liquor, preference?”

“Hmm……” hums Annie. “Sounds like you have good collect, patron?” I put Kyle down.

"Yeah, I have that,” I reply. “It’s Kenny’s favorite. You can have a seat.” Annie goes to sit on the couch while I head into the kitchen to my cabinet that has my liquor in it. Ky meows rubbing against my leg. “Ky," I say dropping my voice. "I have company. I will hold you later okay." He meows again rubbing against me. Is he sure he’s not a female cat? I walk into the living room with the shot glass.

“Just one,” says Annie with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m not up for liquor tonight,” I explain. “But please don’t let me stop you.”

“It’s no fun to drink alone,” smirks Annie. I chuckle.

“Fine,” I reply. “Mind sharing the shot glass?”

“Not at all,” she replies. “Me first!”

“Of course,” I reply gesturing for her to pour herself a drink. I don’t know her tolerance level. Annie pours the shot glass almost to the top tossing it back not wincing, no frowning, no nothing. She looks at me smiling. “Whoa,”

“Impressed?” she asked.

“A little,” I replied taking the glass from her. I pour mine tossing it back. I don’t have time to react as Ky jumps into my lap sniffing my face. “Ky!”

“Ky huh,” chuckles Annie. “Is that short for Kyle?”

“Yes,” I reply. No point in me lying about it.

“I think that’s great,” said Annie.

“You do?” I ask in surprise.

“Yeah," she replies. "My grandma loved birds. When she passed I purchased two of them just to feel a little piece of her." Annie is not as bad as I thought. "Ky seems like a very vocal cat."

“He can be,” I replied as Ky rubs against my chest. He seems to be needy again. Annie reaches her hand out to touch Ky. He hisses at her sounding very aggressive. “Oh my god!” I snatch Ky against my chest out of Annie’s reach. “I’m so sorry. He has never done this before.”

“It’s okay,” replied Annie holding her hands up in surrender. “He didn’t do anything wrong. Seems very protective of you.”

“I don’t know……" I reply. "I really don't have company very often, well lady company that is." Annie is smiling as she begins to play with her hair. I feel myself blushing because I didn't mean to say that much. Annie and I do two more shots and begin to talk about high school as we ran in completely different circles. Seeing we only had 250 graduating in our class you think we would have crossed paths at some point. I laugh as she tells me about this sleepover her and the girls had in high school.

“I mean at that point in time I spoke to Wendy but we weren’t super close,” she explains.

“My god," I laugh. "Is that what you girls really do at sleepovers?"

“Oh please…..” she laughs. “Like you boys weren’t sitting around the computer watching porn.” I laugh because she isn’t wrong. “Wendy says you were pretty good for your first time.”

“Oh god……..” I say covering my face. “She didn’t…..”

“Did you really think she wasn’t going to tell us,” says Annie. “It’s not like she had anything bad to say.”

“I know,” I sigh before laughing a little. “It’s still embarrassing though. I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“None of us did,” said Annie. There is an awkward silence. “I’m sure you have grown since then.” Annie puts her hand on my thigh which I know is an obvious sign. She leans in towards me pressing her lips against mine. God, I can't remember the last time I kissed anyone. "Mmmm…..” I feel weird at first but begin to warm up. Annie pulls back smiling. “Stan….ow!” I look down and Ky scratched her ankle.

“Ky! No!” I scream picking him up. “Bad Ky!” I have never said this to Ky. I have never even raised my voice to him. He begins to cry immediately. I have never seen or heard a cat crying before. I put him in my bedroom closing the door. I walk back into the living room dropping down to inspect Annie’s ankle. “I’m so sorry.”

“Belligerent little stinker isn’t he,” she laughs. I smile up at Annie.

“Not always,” I replied. Annie leans down kissing me more aggressively than before. I’m trying to get back in the mood but all I can hear is Ky crying from the other side of my bedroom door. “Annie….”

“Are we moving too fast?” panted Annie.

“Um yes and no,” I reply. “It’s just Ky….”

“Oh…," she replies glancing in the direction of Ky’s cries. "His crying is pretty bad." Annie clearly looks embarrassed as she stands up. "Well, I guess I should get going now that I have made a complete ass of myself."

“Aww don’t say that," I replied standing up. "You were great. I enjoyed my time with you tonight." Annie smiles hopefully before grabbing her purse. I walk her to the door.

“Well I have more than one way of remembering tonight,” she jokes pointing to her ankle.

“So sorry,” I apologize.

“It’s fine,” said Annie reaching for my doorknob. “I will text you when I make it home safely. Thanks for tonight.”

“Your welcome,” I reply. Annie gives me a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. I lock the door behind realizing she actually isn’t so bad. Easy on the eyes, is really into gaming, honest, a great kisser….I’m pulled from my thoughts by Ky’s continued cries. I open the door and he comes darting out into the living room. I can tell he is looking for Annie. He runs around a little before making his way back to the bedroom door. "Really Ky, that was rude." He meows rubbing against my leg. "No Ky, you were being bad." I walk away as he continues to cry. I get in the shower washing away the day before getting dressed for bed. I check on Ky who is laying in his spot looking so depressed. What is he looking miserable for? He is the one who attacked Annie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ky....awwwww *hugs*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn’t get writers block! Those who have been following me for some time know this is the busy time of the year at my job. From October to March. Most of the time due to my work load my posting will slow down during these next couple of months. Don’t worry this story will be completed!

KYLE

I lay in bed looking at the cold stare Stan is giving me. It is making me so depressed I shrink away. He has never been mad at me before. I didn't like that woman that were with him. Who was she? She has never been here before. He wouldn't even hold me for long with her here. He forgot about me. Then they got too close, I just didn't like it. I didn't think scratching her was a big deal. He didn't get mad when I scratched Cartman. Stan gets under the covers and I go to cuddle with him when he pushes me away. I try once more to get close to him.

“No Ky,” he says pushing me to the other side of the bed. I begin to cry because he is being so mean. Suddenly I’m being lifted into Stan’s arms around me. “Stop crying okay.” I give a soft response not sure how to feel. I lose train of thought when Stan starts to rub my head. I blink a few times before drifting off to sleep.

_SUMMER BEFORE 10TH GRADE_

_I’m sitting on the bed eating a hot dog knowing damn well I shouldn’t be eating this late. It’s summer vacation, the 4th, and plenty of leftovers. I hear a knock on my window. I turn on my bed looking out the window seeing Stan. I probably shouldn’t have my bed so close to the window but the bed location allows the most space in my room. I open my window with Stan tumble inside. He is careful to not get his shoes on my bed._

_Stan has gotten so handsome. His shoulders became more board, he is more toned than ever, his eyes even seem brighter, god damn….I have to contain myself. I haven’t told the guys that I’m gay yet. I know they won’t care but I’m not ready to tell them yet. I can hear the amount of jokes Cartman would have already in my mind. Stan kicks off his shoes sitting on the edge of my bed._

_“Dude it’s almost midnight," I replied. "What are you doing here?" I bite my hot dog staring at him. He never comes over here this late. He is lucky my parents like him so much that they don’t scold him. Stan looks at my face turning red._

_“I-I uh….I had sex with Wendy,” He what? I almost don’t even know what to say. What do you say to something like that._

_“Um okay,” I replied with the information slowly sinking in. “Like when?”_

_“Tonight,” he says running his hand through his hair. “Like I just left her house.”_

_“Aren’t her parents’ home?” I asked. Like seriously?_

_“They are but they’re totally wasted,” explained Stan. “We actually had sex in her backyard or whatever.” I can’t believe this. I feel like I can’t breathe. I stumble to my desk chair sitting down. I didn’t really need to leave my bed but I just needed a little space. Get it together Kyle. You have got to keep it together._

_“How did this come about?” I asked leaning back in my chair focusing on my hot dog. Thank god for this hot dog because I’m seriously struggling here._

_“I don’t know…….” shrugs Stan turning towards me. “I mean I guess she got horny because we were making out during the fireworks. Next thing I know she is grabbing my dick saying she wants to have sex. I couldn’t believe it!” I can, look at how fucking hot he is. _

_“Cool,” I mutter. I clear my throat. “What was it like? I mean did it last 2 minutes?”_

_“That shit is a myth,” says Stan waving his hand. “I lasted at least 5.” I begin to laugh making Stan laugh as well. _

_“Do you feel any different?” I asked pulling my knees to my chest. I’m small enough where I can do that even sitting in an office chair. It’s comfortable and I need all the comfort I can get right now._

_“No not really,” says Stan. “I mean you would have to experience it to understand.” _

_“One day….” I mutter before finishing my hot dog._

_“Want to watch a movie or something?” asked Stan._

_"Uh, I can't……” I reply standing up. “I actually have to get up early tomorrow.”_

_“Really?” questioned Stan. “For what?”_

_“Some bullshit mom has me doing,” I lie running my hands over my sleeping pants._

_“That sucks,” replies Stan. “We’re still hanging out tomorrow right?” Stan puts his shoes on._

_“Yeah,” I reply. Stan makes his way to the window on his knees._

_“Can you keep me having sex with Wendy a secret,” he says. “I don’t want Wendy to think I’m going around bragging about fucking her.”_

_“I wasn’t going to repeat this anyway," I reply. "I got you, Stan." He smiles at me._

_“Thanks,” he replies. “We really need to find you a girlfriend.” I don’t want a girlfriend, I want you….._

_“Whatever……" I mumble as Stan climbs out of the window. He waves before making his way down the street. I stare out my window until he is out of sight. I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. I start bawling as I fall to my knees. God, why does it have to be this way? Why did I have to love my best friend? I cry as I walk to cut off my lamp. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the back of my closet door, eyes red, face red. At this rate my eyes are going to become swollen. I look like shit enough as it is. I guess it’s a good thing no one is here to see this._

I cry out waking up in Stan’s arms. What was that? That was my owner. Why do I keep having dreams about my owner? I can tell my cry startled him.

“Ky are you okay?” he asked starting to pet me. I snuggle into him still feeling shaken from the dream I had. I’m trying not to let it bother me but I can’t help it. Those feelings that Kyle person had. That is how I felt when I saw that blonde girl tonight. It felt just like that….it made me miserable, it hurt. I allow Stan to pet me until I fall back asleep.

I awake to Stan moving around. That is unusual, usually, he will sleep in. I look up seeing he is fully dressed. He has the TV on but he's not watching it. He notices I’m watching him.

“Morning Ky,” he greets. “I’m going to visit Kyle, do you want to come with me?” I respond immediately. I get to go outside! Stan will take me outside sometimes but not a whole lot. I hop down off the bed crowding his feet. “Just a minute, I have to grab my phone.” Stan walks over to his nightstand grabbing the device putting it in his pocket. “Come on Ky," he says before picking me up. I settle into his arms before looking forward as he opens the door. We go down a flight of stairs with me looking around.

It’s so warm and bright outside. It has to be spring maybe summer, I’m not sure. It’s not cold like how it was months ago. I see some other people walking down the street as Stan makes his way to the car. He unlocks the door with one hand allowing me inside first before sitting down. I jump into the backseat looking out the window. It’s so pretty out here.

“I guess I should take you out more,” chuckles Stan. He starts up the car. “Here we go.” Stan takes off onto the road. I watch other vehicles passing by. I lay in the back of the car window enjoying the view. The car finally comes to a stop. "Ky, I will be right back." He closes the car door locking me inside. I wanted to him to take me too. I cry out for him but I know he is long gone. I climb down from the window walking over the seat to the floor looking for something to keep me busy. I see this cord hanging to the right side of the car. That looks like fun. I sniff it and it smells a little strange. I lick the cord and the surface is hard but a little soft. I bite it lightly and I like the way it feels between my teeth. I begin to tug at the cord with my paws while chewing on it. I'm having a great time I don't hear Stan unlock the doors. I look up as he opens the door. "Ky…..” The way he looks at me I back away. He sits some flowers down in the seat. I sniff the flowers, they smell good. I hop up into the seat burying my nose in the flowers. I release a small meow.

“They’re nice right," says Stan putting on his seatbelt before starting the car. "Kyle loved Lily's and roses. I also like the other flowers because they add pretty colors." I agree the arrangement is nice. I almost want to play in it but I can tell these mean a lot to Stan. I sit still during our ride to the next location. Stan grabs me and the flowers before climbing out of the car. I look around and this place has a lot of green grass and flowers everywhere. Feels a little sad here for some reason. I’m Stan’s arms as we travel a great distance until he finally stops.

I follow his gaze looking down at a flat headstone in the ground. Kyle Broflovski, it doesn’t take me long to realize this is the guy he is always crying for. I gaze back up at Stan. His face is already full of emotions.

"Hi, Kyle….” he says with his voice cracking. “I hope you are doing okay.” Stan chokes on a sob. “Sorry this is still so hard for me, that is why it took me a while to visit you. I hope you don’t hate me.” Things fall silent for a minute. I hear nothing but birds and the wind blowing. “So this Ky my cat. I found him on the day we laid you to rest. It’s kind of funny because everyone is going crazy over him like how people went crazy over your red curly hair.” Stan chuckles. “He’s great as a cat can get. He actually likes baths, I mean a cat not scared of water sounds so weird but I think it’s cool. I feel like he understands me so I kind of talk to him a lot.” I nuzzle my face into his chest loving all the praise he is giving me. I give a soft meow to say thank you. Stan rubs my head sighing.

“Kyle….um I wish you would have told me you were in love with me dude. I can’t say what I would have done but I would have wanted to know how you felt. You were my best friend…..” He takes a deep breath. “Sorry I mean Ike gave me these old journals…I haven’t read all of them. It was really hard for me to read them, to begin with.” I lean up to lick Stan cheek because he sounds like he is breaking. He begins to chuckle at my licking. “See, this is why I love Ky. He always knows when I’m upset and will do things to make me happy. This one of them.” I look down at the stone now that Stan seems to be okay.

“So I went on a blind date last night,” he continues. A blind date? What is that? “Wendy thinks I should try dating or whatever. Now you know this could be only Wendy. She had Annie as my date. Surprisingly Annie is pretty cool. She is into sports, she is good at drinking, I mean dude I was totally surprised. She could possibly be a good mate.” Mate, now that I understood. So blonde girl name is Annie and she wants to be with my owner. I don’t think she is right for him. I can’t help it as a small growl, hiss releases from my mouth. “Oh I think Ky hates her, he actually scratched her.” I watch Stan roll his eyes. I wish I could tell him how I feel about this.

“Things would be much easier if you were still here,” sighs Stan. “Oh god…..” I rub my face into his chest knowing he is upset. This time he does cry, and I let him. Stan says a few more things to Kyle, something about work and trying to decide did he want to get a townhouse or something. “It’s been great Kyle but I’m going to head back home and enjoy the rest of my day. I will try to visit you more often okay.” Stan stands there for a moment before walking away with me in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long chapter. I didn't want to break it up since it flows so well.

STAN

2 MONTHS LATER

“Do you have to see Kenny tonight?” whined Annie against my lips. 

“Yes…..” I say smiling into the kiss. “I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Awww……” pouts Annie. I pull away from her so I can get dressed. We have been seeing each other since the blind date, no official commitment as of yet. I pull on my boxers first before my jeans. God I wish it didn’t get so cold here. It’s only the end of September but that cold air is creeping right in. Annie wraps her arms around my neck from behind. “I wanted a round 2.”

“I bet you do,” I chuckle before I finish getting dressed. It is obvious my cat dislikes Annie. I never bring her to the apartment. I could put him out of the room, but I know he would cry. I can't withstand hearing him cry. "I'll text you later." Annie puts on her robe walking me to the door. I pass by the birdcage with 2 very happy bird inside. I must admit the birds really brings her home together. I thought they would be loud but they are pretty quiet.

“You don’t have to,” she replies casually. “I will be here if you do. Have a good time tonight.” Annie kisses my cheek before I walk out the door. I have to say Annie is certainly not a clinger, another great thing I like about her. I get in my car heading to my apartment. I took too long with Annie that Kenny beats me there. I see him sitting in his car on the phone. I pull up next to him killing the engine. I wonder who he is talking to? I get out walking in front of his car so he can see me. He does ending his call getting out the car quickly.

“Where the hell have you been?” he asked.

“I am always on time,” I reply. “Don’t ride my dick over being late once.”

“Sure,” said Kenny following me up to my apartment. “Lucky for you it is not super cold yet because otherwise I would be pissed.”

“Whatever," I said unlocking the door. "We use to have to wait in the bus in much worse."

“I don’t know why they never let us have snow days," says Kenny walking in closing my door. On cue, I see Ky trotting into the living room to greet me. "Hey Ky,” Ky looks at Kenny meowing. It took him just a little while to get use to Kenny. He turns to me before walking over rubbing against my leg. I bend down picking him up.

“How was your day Ky?” I asked him. He nuzzles his face into my chest meowing. This is going to be a clingy night. He is not like this all the time, only certain days.

“Well doesn’t he look cozy,” states Kenny going straight to my cabinet with the liquor.

“Yeah,” I reply. “He can be like this sometimes, but I don’t mind the cuddles though.”

“Dude, where is the patron?” asked Kenny.

“Oh shit," I replied walking into the kitchen. "Sorry I forgot to restock. Annie really likes patron. We finished it off a couple of weeks ago."

“Um hm…..” hums Kenny grabbing dark rum instead. “So what is going on with you two?”

“Nothing really," I reply petting Ky to soothe him. "We are just still feeling each other out." Kenny starts to laugh as he pours a glass for himself and me as well.

“Oh whatever,” says Kenny. “It’s so obvious you’re getting laid.”

“I know you’re not judging me,” I laugh.

“I’m not,” said Kenny handing me my glass. We walk into the living room getting comfortable. I cut on the TV knowing we aren’t really going to be watching it. “You’re still the same, never wanting to share man.”

“Would you want the girls gossiping about you?” I asked.

“I know they talk about me,” says Kenny. “I hooked up with Annie once.”

“Really?” I question. “She has never said anything to me about it.”

“It was after we graduated high school,” explained Kenny. “She was great but said she wasn’t looking for anything serious.”

“You wanted to date her?” I asked in surprise.

“I did,” said Kenny nodding yes. “She turned me down though. It’s okay, I’m still out here enjoying myself for now. Someone is out there for me.” Ky meows as if agreeing with Kenny. “Ky gets me.” We both laugh before talking about work a little bit. I’m an IT person for an insurance company, Kenny works there as a sales manager. I swear he could sell a rock, but he is not pushy at all but very smooth. “You read any more from Kyle’s journals?”

“No…..” I replied. “I’m still not ready.”

“Dude,” says Kenny. “What is the worst that can happen?”

“I told you before,” I explained. “Knowing he was in love with me, me being clueless….I don’t know. I feel like a complete idiot and like I let my best friend down.”

“You didn’t,” said Kenny. “Kyle would have told you if you let him down.”

“True,” I reply as Ky sits up in my lap changing positions. Kenny is staring at me. “What?”

“Did you love Kyle?” he asked.

“He was my best friend,” I reply. “Of course, I loved him.” Kenny looks like the wheels in his head are turning. Kenny tilts his head before continuing.

“No dude, I think you might have been in love with Kyle at some point,” he explains. “I didn’t know you were into guys.”

“I never said I wasn’t……" I muttered. I don’t know why I’m embarrassed. "Beside the point, I don't think I was in love with Kyle in that way."

“I don’t know…” says Kenny. “I mean you took it hard when he made things official with Louis.”

“Yeah because he is an asshole,” I retorted. “I had a good reason to be upset. It didn’t help that we stopped hanging out because of that ass.”

“Calm down,” says Kenny. “I’m just talking here. I mean it’s okay if you were in love with him.”

“No, it's not,” I reply feeling miserable. “I could never tell him now….” I sigh and Ky springs into action licking my face a little. Kenny looks flabbergasted. He has never witnessed Ky licking me. “It’s okay, he will do this to calm me.”

“Better than a dog…..” says Kenny. I smile because I can’t picture if Ky had been born a puppy instead of a cat. I’m sure he would be even more vocal and into things way more. 

“He makes a great cuddle partner I must admit,” I reply. “Sometimes I’m afraid I am going to roll on him but hasn’t happened.”

“That would be horrible,” says Kenny. “I don’t think you would do that.”

“I haven’t,” I replied. Kenny and I chat some more before he calls it a night. I’m surprised he threw in the towel after just 2 drinks. I have to remember he did sip slowly. The rum is a bit stronger than the patron. I let Kenny out heading to the bedroom with my head swimming. I think back to what he said. Was I in love with Kyle? 

I sit Ky on the bed and go to my tall dresser. I open the draw moving my briefs to the side pulling out the notebook. I grab the one that would have been around the time he started dating Louis. I always wonder why he was dating that guy. Maybe I can find out why or should I pick up where I left off at. I decided to refresh my drink before reading. My final decision is to pick up were I stopped.

I get comfortable on the bed with Ky jumping into my lap. I open the notebook to where I left off. I feel awful immediately seeing that Kyle was hurting for months behind me sleeping with Wendy. He was certainly deeply in love with me. Things start to get better for him after that as he is able to move forward. When I ended my relationship with Wendy because we decided to be friends with Kyle and I hung out a lot more. He was loving every second of it. Kyle is funny, the way he views things. I begin to laugh as I read some of the stuff he wrote in here. Most of the stuff he put in here he did tell me during that time, it makes me feel good to know he shared most of his deep thoughts with me. I ended up finishing his high school years and moved on to college notebook. It is the typical chit chat until I get to his one entry during the spring of our freshmen year.

_I’m tired of being a virgin. Is that wrong? I just want to lose it already and move on with my life, maybe enjoy it a little depending on how things are going. There is this one guy I kind of has my eye on. He's okay looking, he is no Stan by any means._

I chuckle at that line. I noticed every guy he was interested in he always compared to me. I wonder does he even realize he was doing that. He wasn’t interested in many guys as all it took was for him to see one thing he didn’t like. He would cut them off immediately regarding any romance. I continue to read.

_His name is Louis. He is going to school to be a lawyer. He is very focused and always studying. He complimented my hair and eye color one day. I didn’t pay him any mind, I mean people tell me that shit all the time. Then I noticed he has been sitting at my table sharing looks at me, smirking. Not the straight look either. It was the ‘yeah I’m gay and I know you are too’ look. I don’t believe gay people have a look but more of a vibe. I must have been putting out a signal because next thing I know we’re kind of talking. He comes from a rich family. I mean my family has money but not like his. His dad is the CEO of a tech company while his mother is a lawyer._

_Anyway, he asked me out and I think I’m going to go ahead and sleep with him. I mean he seems to have a good head on his shoulders, he’s nice, smart, focused. I can’t keep holding out thinking someday Stan will love me the way I love him. I would that to happen but I know it won’t._

I feel so sad by the end of that. God Kyle why didn’t you just tell me. I…I may have been in love with you, but you never said a damn word to me. I read the next couple of entries listening to Louis wine and dine Kyle. Kyle already decided to sleep with him but he was making him work for it. I’m glad to know he didn’t just roll over for this guy. I thought he had been with someone at least once or twice before Louis but I was wrong. I fall on the day I was waiting to see. Kyle made him wait almost 6 months.

_Nothing has changed. I still feel the same but I do feel more normal like my other peers. I have had sex, now I know what it feels like to have sexual active. Louis was begging me to be his boyfriend afterward. I agreed I do like him after all. I do have to say he was a bit rough last night. God I’m aching like hell right now._

I immediately frown. This idiot didn’t even treat Kyle with care when being intimate for the first time, fucking douchebag.

_I didn’t care too much for the act itself, but the oral was very pleasant. I enjoyed the hell out of that. He has been with several guys before being with me, a lot in my opinion but as he told me the truth. So Kyle the virgin no longer and I have my first official boyfriend. We’re suppose to be going out tomorrow night. I’m looking forward to it. When I’m with him I never have to spend money. I wouldn’t mind doing so but he so firm in paying for everything._

_I’ll be meeting with the guys later this week and I will tell them about Louis finally. I think he will be too uptight for them, but we shall see._

Oh, he had no idea how much I hate that guy. I still don't care for him much I mean look at how he acted at the after Kyle’s service. I continue to read and Ike was right. Kyle was not in love with Louis at all, it’s like he was…..settling. I stop at one entry that captures my attention completely.

_So I finally had my first prostate orgasm, holy shit it felt incredible. Is it weird I was thinking about Stan when it happened? It's like my first orgasm in life ever all over again._

What?

_I haven’t seen much of Stan lately. His classes have gotten a lot harder now and he is super busy. Louis was doing what he usually does. I’m pretty much jacking myself off as he continues fucking me but my mind wonders to Stan. He looked pretty good the last time I saw him. I started to imagine his body on top of mine without even trying. The love I had for him came flooding to the surface of my mind. I shouldn’t be surprised since it never went away. I will always love Stan. I felt so overwhelmed with emotions I became more sensitive. I started moaning like crazy unable to keep my mouth shut. Louis was loving every minute of it. I know he would be losing it if he knew it was not because of him I was responding like that._

_A prostate orgasm is so powerful, so pleasurable. My body got so tight like I just ran 3 miles. It’s different from have an orgasm by hand. It is pleasure exploding from inside of your body. I can’t believe Louis never told me about it before, like what the hell. I just happen to move my body to the right position. Seeing Stan face made me feel loved, made me feel good. I climaxed seeing Stan’s cum face in my mind. Oh god….it has me wanting to have sex with Stan for real. That won’t happen. Stan is straight, plus I’m in a committed relationship. God, it's going to be hard to look at him the next time. I wish I could see his love faces for real._

I start blushing like crazy. I mean Kyle was in love with me. How could I think he wouldn't see me in that kind of way? I can glance down at my lap seeing Ky shift around my growing erection. I pick Ky up sitting him on his side of the bed. Reading that has me very aroused as if I didn't hook up with Annie earlier. My face continues to feel hot as I want to touch myself thinking about……well Kyle. I get off my bed feeling totally ashamed but I realized I'm the only one here. No one has to know. I cut off my lamp allowing only the TV to light up the room. I reach into my nightstand grabbing oil. I don't like using lotion. Once it gets rubbed in you have to apply more. Same thing can happen with oil but it takes a while longer. I hate stopping.

Had Kyle had his first time with me I would have taken great of him. It is important to me that Kyle would have been comfortable, relaxed, and more so enjoying the sex between us. I don’t know how to suck dick but I would so learn for him if he was here. I imagine having Kyle in my apartment. In my room, in my bed. He is nervous the one thing he has been wanting is in front of him. I run my hand slowly over his skin. His skin is smooth to the touch because he always took good care of his skin.

“Ha-ahhh…….” I moan as I’m starting to feel pleasure from my hand. I’m stroking slowly allowing the images in my mind to catch up with my body. Kyle kisses the side of my neck so endearingly. I moan before moving to make eye contact. I want to see how much he loves me. I can’t help it as I slide my tongue inside his mouth seeing everything I needed to know. Those green eyes sparkled for me just like they would whenever I would see Kyle at his happiness. His moaning making me feel like I’m doing everything right. His voice is so soft and low as if he is afraid for me to hear him. Kyle wraps his legs around my waist as if he can’t get enough of me. I love when my partners do that so that is why I imagine him doing so.

"Stan…..ahhhhh….." Kyle moans. I have no idea if Kyle would talk about this in the bedroom, but I can imagine he would. "I've waited so long for this…….”

“I bet you did…..” I moan quickening the pace of my hand. I make my hand tighter around my head. “Nnnnghhh……..yeah…..” I wonder what it would feel like to slide inside of him. I’m sure it’s nice and tight, wet, hot…fuck.

“Deeper Stan…..” moans Kyle wrapping his arms around my neck. “Fuck……haahhh…….make me cum……” I begin to roll my hips into my hand as my climax is building.

“A-ahhhh….Kyle…..” I moan getting closer to my peak. I can see my thrusting my hips into him. Our skin slapping together, those hands gripping my back for dear life. 

“Stan….I’m going to cum…….” moaned Kyle with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. I watch as color spread all over his face. “I’m cumming!”

“Kyle…..ahhhh…ha-ahhh….” I moan as my seed spills over my hand. I thrust my hips into my hand as I ride my orgasm. “Ohhh….yessss….." Kyle gazes at me with these eyes that tell me he is so satisfied. "Kyle….I love you." I come out of my imagination fighting back tears. Goddamnit Kyle. I feel a lick on my hand freaking me the hell out. I quickly look down and Ky is trying to lick my cum. “Ky no!” I snatch my hand away grabbing a tissue from my nightstand. Ky meows wanting to know why I took away his snack? Shit, I have no idea what that cat is thinking but he doesn't need to be licking my cum.

I clean myself up before putting up the notebooks. I had more than enough of those for the night. I stay naked climbing under my covers. Ky is looking at me like he knows I’m about to cry and be over emotional. He meows climbing into my lap.

“Ky, I’m about to lay down,” I shift him so I can lay on my side. Ky meows before cuddling into my stomach. I rub my hand on his head feeling more comfortable, less sad. It dawns on me that I lost my best friend and the love of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment we have all been waiting for......

KYLE

I look at Stan as I have never seen this side of him before. His face is all red, pink and I wonder what is happening. He appears to be okay so far. I watch Stan lay down on the bed reaching into his pants. Okay…hmmmm. I just sit there watching Stan make faces I have never seen before. As I continue to watch him I kind of squirm a little. I feel funny watching him do whatever it is he is doing. I feel pretty tingly. I meow feeling the weirdness I can’t explain spread throughout my body. For a change, Stan doesn't even hear me as his voice increases. I lay down on the bed not understanding what I am feeling as I watch Stan. I finally observe white creamy liquid spray out over his hand. What is that?

I walk over sniffing it. Hm, it smells weird. I stick my tongue out licking the substance trying to figure out is it dangerous? Stan appears to be okay although he is still breathing pretty hard. I continue to lick the salty flavor.

“Ky no!” exclaims Stan snatching his hand away. I meow because I don’t know what I did wrong. I watch as my owner gets himself cleaned up and ready for bed. I come over to him immediately wanting to feel his hands on my fur. Stan touches me right away making me feel better. My body feels at ease as I get comfortable in front of his belly as he lays on his side. He continues to pet me as I feel tingly all over again. I purr before drifting off to sleep.

_SUMMER BEFORE SENIOR YEAR COLLEGE_

_“Argghhhh…..” I moan as I move the rubber cock in and out slowly teasing myself. “God….yessss.” I have become spoiled as I learned how to give myself prostate orgasms on my own. Louis is great but sometimes he misses the mark. I feel more satisfied when I take care of myself most of the time. _

_“Hahhh…..haa…..” I cry lowly. My eyes flutter as I try not to think of Stan as I’m doing this. It’s hard not to. I tend to reach my climax much faster if I do. “Gahhh…..shhiiitt…..nnehh……” I can picture Stan holding on to my hips as he takes me from behind. That thick muscular waist rocking as his manly hands grip me. “S-stan……ohhhh…..ahh….ahhh……” I’m getting closer to my peak. I start to hit the area harder and faster just like I know Stan would if we were having sex._

_“Shit, shit, shit….”I muffle into my pillow as pleasure quivers up my spine. “Nnnn….." I finally hit it just right causing me to cum hard on the paper towel I had placed beneath me. My toes curl as I cry out in desire riding my climax. "Arghhh…...nnnghhhh……ahhh." I lay there with my ass up in the air feeling so satisfied. I almost feel like I am in a dream I feel so good. I swear that is an afterglow. Yet again those tend to happen when I think of Stan._

_“Kyle," says Ike. "Stan's here." I sit up quickly grabbing my phone. Goddamnit, he is early, he’s never early let alone on time. I ball up the paper towel tossing it quickly._

_“Uh….give me a minute,” I replied sliding on pants quickly. I grab my Febreze spraying the air before putting up my rubber cock and lube. I will have to clean my toy later although I prefer to do it right away. I walk over opening my door and Stan is standing there a backpack on one shoulder._

_“What were you doing?” asked Stan cooly. _

_“For your information I was naked,” I replied. It’s half true. “I’m sure you don’t want to see the family jewels.”_

_“It’s not like I haven’t seen them before,” said Stan walking into my room. He sits his backpack next to my desk. “Cleaning as usual. Explains why your face is so red.” Damnit man. Of course my cheeks would still be red. _

_“You know how I am,” I reply folding my arms. Thankfully they are crimson when I do anything physical. I realized I forgot to grab a tee shirt. I walk over to my draw with my nightshirts grabbing one. “You interrupted me because you’re actually early for a change.”_

_“Sorry,” apologized Stan. “I thought you would be excited that I showed up early.”_

_“I am,” I replied sitting on my bed looking around quickly to make sure I left no evidence behind. _

_"Well thanks for being able to set up this sleepover,” said Stan sitting in my desk chair. “It has been forever. I never see you anymore.”_

_“I know……” I reply holding in my sadness. I miss Stan a lot but we are past those beginning years of college and shit is getting tough. Every time I look at Stan I’m reminded of how much I still love him, it’s so hard. “Louis wants to go on a cruise so I have that to look forward to in a couple of weeks.”_

_“Must be nice,” says Stan leaning back in the desk chair. I glare at him seeing jealousy on his face but only for a split second. “I’m glad you have a guy that does a lot for you. He is always buying stuff for you, taking you on nice trips.”_

_“I keep telling him he doesn’t have to,” I explain. “I don’t know if it is a rich people thing or what. I got tired of turning down his gifts, it became easier to just take them.” Stan nods in agreement. “So anyway, what does the super best friend want to do tonight?”_

_“We’re suppose to be catching up on movies,” states Stan smiling a little. “Doesn’t feel like we are super best friends anymore.”_

_“What do you mean?” I ask standing off my bed to grab my remote that is in front of the TV. Stan shifts uncomfortably._

_“I don’t know dude…..” he says with so much emotion. "It just feels like things are changing. I mean I see fucking Cartman more than I see you." Well if that doesn't put things into perspective I don't know what will._

_“I’m sorry…….” I apologize with the remote in hand. “This is my first boyfriend. I’m still trying to find a balance. I at least thought I was going a great job.” Stan shakes his head no._

_“It has been 2 years now you have been with Louis” he replies. “You were better at the beginning of the relationship. You have gotten worse.”_

_“I don’t think I have……” I state not so confident in my own words. _

_“Do you know I got an internship for the fall and spring,” he replies._

_“Dude that awesome!” I exclaim. “When did this happen?”_

_“Last month," he replies casually. "I would have told you but you were too busy."_

_“Seriously Stan,” I reply slightly agitated. “You could have text me that information.”_

_“I didn’t want to text it!” he shouts. “I wanted to tell my super best friend to his face about me achieving something this great.” I bite my lip feeling like shit._

_“I can’t take anything back……" I sigh. "That is in the past. In the future, I will do my best to moving forward, okay." Stan appears to be calming down._

_“Okay……” he says with a smile on his face. That’s the face I am use to seeing. “Let’s get started! There is so much I want to do tonight.”_

_“You’re going to want to stay up late aren’t you?” I asked._

_“Yup,” grinned Stan. “Get ready for an all-nighter.” Stan wasn’t kidding. He wore me out. I have never felt so tired before but it was worth it. Stan was so happy the whole night. Sadly following this I wouldn’t see Stan as much, I didn’t keep my promise._

I meow as I wake up feeling heartbroken. I'm glad I didn't wake Stan as I stare at him. We seem to share this connection. What is it? Who am I? Am I Kyle?

“Correct,” I hear this voice call out into the room. _Who is that?_ “My name is Damien, not sure if you remember me.” I see a tall slim finger appear from the dark corner. I sit up walking to the edge of the bed towards the corner. Damien, he is kind of tall but everyone is taller than me. His hair is jet black hanging long to the right side covering his eye. The rest of the hair appears to be tapered. His eyes burning a bright red and orange like fire. _Can you understand me?_ “Of course, I can. I’m the reason you’re here. Don’t worry Stan can’t see or hear me unless I want him to.”

_Wait. I’m really confused. So I am Kyle Broflovski?_

“Yes,”

_How come I don’t remember everything?_

"Well, it's a long story. I really shouldn't have been doing this anyway. I owed a friend a favor that is why I did this. I had to bend the rules or whatever. I couldn't have you give away that you are Kyle."

_I don’t understand._

“I didn’t expect you to. I will give you your memories back.” Damien walks close to me and I shrink away from a little because he looks so intimidating. He picks me up rubbing his hand over my head. My brain feels like it is going to explode as I remember everything that had happened up until the night I died. Damien carries me out of the bedroom sitting me on the small dining table. _Oh my god, I’m a fucking cat. I’m dead. I’m a fucking cat!_ “Sorry,”

_What do you mean sorry?_

“It took you longer to get things than I thought,” explained Damien. “I brought you back like I said I wasn’t suppose to. I’m not as evil as people think.” He walks into the kitchen. “You think Stan will mind if I have some of this whiskey?”

_I don’t know! Like I’m going to live my 2nd chance as a cat?_

“Yes and no……” says Damien as he pours a glass. He smells the liquor before sipping. God, he is killing me. I'm freaking the hell out right now. "Yeah so if you can get Stan to kiss you, you will turn human. You will look the same as you did before you die. The catch is anytime he kisses you on the lips you will either turn human or cat, depends on the form you will have. I recommend if you guys do anything of….sexual nature no kissing.” _Oh god…._ "Yeah, I know. I would hate to see what would happen if you turned back to a cat during. Anyway, you are a house cat so you get 15-20 years, your welcome."

_How the hell am I going to get Stan to kiss me? I’m a fucking cat._

“It’s Stan,” chuckles Damien rolling his eyes. “I’m sure it can be done. Now there is a catch.” Of course, there is a catch. Something like this wouldn't be given if it was that easy. "Pretty much" smirks Damien before sipping slowly from the glass. I'm not sure what my cat face shows but I'm annoyed as hell. "No one can know you are Kyle outside of Stan. If anyone finds out you will die." I don't know what else to say or do. I'm alive. I have to get Stan to kiss me. "Oh, there is one more thing I want to do." Damien walks over picking me up again. He rubs his hand on my head and I remember my life as the cat. “I figured it would be easier if you remember everything,”

_Um…..thanks. _

“You should be thanking Kenny,” says Damien. “God he so owes me for this shit.”

_Kenny asked you to do this?_

"He didn't know what I was going to do but he begged me to end Stan's suffering. In all honesty, I'm surprised he didn't blow his brains out over you." _Don’t say that about him._

“Oh sorry. I’m sure you remember how bad he was after your funeral.” Stan was pretty bad. I have much going through my mind. “Well good luck with the kiss, enjoy your next several years.” _Wait, am I going to look 24 forever?_ “Good question, I have you aging as if you were human, no need to worry about that. I would say see you again but if you see me that means you been a bad boy.” I swallow hard. Damien finishes his drink sitting the glass in the sink. “Take care red.” He disappears back into the shadows where he came from.

I don't know what to do. I mean this whole thing is weird as hell I look down at the floor and it looks so far. God, how the hell do I get down? It's like I forgot how to walk. I go to the side of the table and hop down into a chair before jumping down on the floor. That made me feel much better.

I walk back into Stan's room looking around with new eyes. He has changed his room since the last time I have seen it. I jump up on the bed with ease. I must admit as a cat I like how much power I feel to be able to make jumps like that. I watch Stan sleeping peacefully. I get closer and I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I thought I would never see him or my friends again, at least not for a while. I lay down next Stan because I don't know what else to do. He wraps his arms around me as I find myself purring into his touch. I missed you so much, Stan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Work has been taking over my life!

STAN

A MONTH LATER

“Things have been weird lately……” I state drinking from my milkshake.

“What do you mean?” asked Annie before eating a French fry. I love the fact I can talk to her about anything. We’re out eating at Friday’s. I’m trying to cut back on my drinking at the moment because I feel like I was starting to slip again.

“Like Ky…," I say lowly. “He’s been acting weird.”

“It’s a cat,” shrugs Annie. “I mean how weird can it be.”

“It’s hard to explain but I’m trying………..” I reply leaning on the table trying to think of what I want to say. “Like he is different…..like he’s more vocal when I’m watching TV and when I talk to him.”

“More so than before?” asked Annie.

“Yes,” I reply. “I wouldn’t be bringing it up otherwise.”

“Hmmm……” says Annie. “Maybe it’s because he is getting older or something.”

“I don’t know…….” I reply. “It’s very weird. He wants to cuddle every single night now. The only thing I like is he is a bit more independent.”

“See!” said Annie. “He’s just growing up. Anything else weird going on?” I want to tell her, but I decide to keep this to myself. Ky has been licking me, like a lot. I mean for a cat it is completely not normal at all to lick that much. He actually tries to lick at my lips. It seriously makes me wonder if jacking off in front my cat ruined him in some way. “Did you catch that?”

“What?” I question. I have no idea what she just said.

“Anything else weird?” she asked again.

“Uh no,” I replied. I begin to drink my shake.

“So did you want to come back to my place tonight?” asked Annie. Since finding out that I’m in love with Kyle, even though he is gone I don't feel right having sex with Annie. It's too weird.

“I’m going to pass,” I reply. “I got some stuff I need to take care of tomorrow morning.”

“You can sleep over at my place,” says Annie. “Are you afraid to?”

“No,” I replied. “It’s not that….” I see Wendy and Brian making their way over to us.

“Hey,” said Brian. He is grinning like crazy. I swear this guy low key freaks me out. “How is the lovely couple doing?”

“We’re…”

“We’re doing great,” grinned Annie cutting me off. “Did you guys want to join us?”

“Oh no,” said Wendy shaking her head no. “It looks like you’re finishing up.”

"Yeah, we are,” I reply still not pleased with Annie cutting me off.

“We can get together sometime soon,” said Annie. “No mini golf.” Brian starts to laugh.

“Jesus,” says Wendy folding her arms. “Mini golf is not that bad.”

“Yeah okay……." I replied rolling my eyes.

"I will text you, Wendy,” says Annie. “I’m thinking maybe a dinner and a movie.”

“I like that idea,” says Brian. “I’m all for the action flicks.”

“We will discuss that when the time comes,” says Wendy wrapping her right arm in his. “Have a good night you guys.” Wendy and Brian continue to their table.

“I’m looking forward to that,” says Annie. “Think they will be okay with seeing the new Thor movie?”

“Why did you say we were a couple?” I asked.

“I didn’t say we were a couple,” said Annie looking at me like I’m crazy.

“Brian asked how the couple was doing and you spoke for the both of us,” I clearly remind her. I don’t appreciate when people try to lie to me to my face.

“I said we were doing fine,” she replied. “I didn’t know he referred to us as a couple.” Does she really expect me to believe that? This is the first time Annie has tried to lie to me.

“Annie, do you want me to be your boyfriend?” I asked. No sense in bullshitting. Annie actually blushes and I have never seen this before.

“Are you asking me?” she countered. 

“Um no,” I replied. “To be honest I’m not ready for a relationship but I do enjoy your company. I think you’re a great girl I’m just not ready for anything serious.” I watch her eyes fall before she looks back up at me.

“I mean we pretty much act like a couple,” she says slowly. “I mean why don’t you want a serious relationship.”

“I’m dealing with some personal issues," I replied. Yeah, personal issues alright. I'm in love with my dead best friend.

“You seem fine to me,” she replies. I chuckle nervously. Bad timing on my part to laugh. I clear my throat. 

“I’m sorry,” I reply. “I really am but I’m dealing with some stuff. I really can’t do a relationship right now.” Annie chuckles before flagging our server. “I mean we’re still friends, right?”

“Sure," smirks Annie. "Friends that have mind-blowing sex, great dinners, and lots of cuddles." The light in her eyes are gone. If not for the obivious sign of anger I would say she looks dead inside. I don't know why in hell I thought this would go over well. "Here, keep the change. See you later Marsh.” 

Annie stands up not even taking her unfinished meal with her. The server happily takes the money walking away not paying attention to the tension in the air. I can’t be mad, I had to tell her at some point. I would have preferred it wasn’t tonight. I grab my leftover food heading to my truck. I head home looking forward to a nice evening with Ky. At least he won’t get mad at me. I enter the apartment and Ky comes prancing into the living meowing like crazy.

“Hey!” I chuckle picking him up. He leans forward to lick my face. “Ky you have got to cut back on the licking.” He meows as I carry him in my arms. I sit him on the table with the urge to fix some liquor. “I don’t see the harm in a little vodka.” Ky meows in protest. “Really Ky?" More meows. Goddamnit. I walk over staring down at Ky and he tilts his head blinking at me. What the hell. I lean closer with Ky leans in towards me. God this is so fucking weird. I stare into his eyes. My heart drops as I feel like I’m looking at Kyle. Kyle licks my nose making me chuckle. He meows as if encouraging me to lick him back. I mean people kiss dogs all the time. “Alright Ky, just this one time. I refuse to be one of those weirdos who kisses their pets,” I give him a quick peck before running into the kitchen. Yeah, I need a drink tonight for sure. I pour some vodka in a glass when I hear the last voice I expected to hear.

“Stan………” My heart literally stops beating. It can’t be……it’s can’t be. I take a deep breath before I slowly turn around. I see Kyle standing in front of me completely naked. I blink shaking my head in disbelief. This has to be a dream. What the hell. What the hell! His hair is cut in the style he always wore. His skin is silently pale with his freckles very present. His body is lean, six pack abs as if he never stopped working out. He can’t be real. This can’t be happening. Kyle walks towards me slowly. “Stan,” he says again. I watch as his eyes water he reaches out slowly touching my hand with his fingertips. I drop my glass as it dawns on me he is really here. Kyle jumps back as the liquid and glass fly all over the kitchen floor.

“Oh my god……” I cry. Tears immediately begin to leak from my eyes as I step around the broken glass taking Kyle into my arms. He even smells like himself, holy shit. We both cry as we hug each other tightly. Kyle’s feet don’t touch the ground when I lean back into the hug. I carry him into the dining area not wanting him to step on any glass. Once we stop crying, I finally let him out of the hug. I wipe my eyes still in shock. I know he is here. I can smell, see him, feel his body heat. His heart literally was beating against my chest until I let him go. I shake my head sniffling. “I-I don’t understand. What the hell….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle! I missed you so much! I still get emotional when I read this chapter. Just *sigh* the love <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is back! Well sort of lol. Now what......

STAN

“I know dude…..” sniffles Kyle wiping his eyes. “Like Damien…” Damien?

“The creepy Satan kid from 3rd grade?” I asked.

“Yeah well Satan is his dad,” replied Kyle. “He brought me back. He said he owed Kenny a favor or something.”

“What!” I exclaimed. “Kenny knew about this!”

"No!" says Kyle. "He did this to make you happy. Kenny only asked for you to stop suffering. Shit, I don't know the details does it really matter."

“I guess not……..” I reply still in shock. I look at my best friend who I have not seen in over 8 months. I realize he is still naked. “Shit let me get you some clothes.” I run into my room grabbing Kyle some shorts and a tee. I come back into the dining area looking around hoping he is still there, and he is. I hand him the clothes. He puts them on and they are as big as ever. He sits down on the floor. “You can sit in the chair.”

“I know,” he sighs. “I mean…” I stare at him still not sure what to say to him because I want to say so much.

"I missed you, Kyle…….” I say quietly.

“I missed you too Stan……” he replies glancing up at me. We’re silent for a moment. “There are things you need to know though. You can turn me into how I am now by kissing me, it also goes for if you want to turn me back into a cat. The important thing is no one can know I’m here. If they find out, I die for good.”

“So basically, I’m the only one who knows about you?” I asked. Kyle nods. “Wow…..”

“I want to see my family,” says Kyle. “Tomorrow. You can take me over there in cat form.”

“If that is what you want,” I reply. I would not breathe a word. This is like a god damn movie and I will not fuck this up. I got my best friend back.

“I also only have 15-20 years,” Kyle said. “Something about cat years he said.”

“Oh,” I reply sadly. “I mean 20 years is a long time.” Kyle nods in agreement. We just stare at each other. “What do you remember?”

“Everything,” he breathes deeply. “Everything,” I don’t know what to say as I stare at him. “C-Can I take a shower?”

“Sure!” I replied jumping up. I head into the bathroom to turn on the water. I recall Kyle liking hot showers. I turn around and he is standing there looking up at me.

“Thank you for um taking care of me," he says. "You're a really good owner." I start blushing as does Kyle. I busy myself grabbing him a towel and washcloth.

“Uh…I-I will let you shower……” I walk out of the bathroom quickly feeling like I was going to have a panic attack. He at least said I was a good owner. I leave the door open because I want to be able to listen out. I go into my room and begin pacing. I can hear Kyle moving in the shower, washing his body, those hands gliding all over….I blush as I realize Kyle is alive. I love him. I want to make love to him. I mean can I do? Is he still a cat? I mean does he even want me in that way? He was dating ugh Louis when he died. I also don’t want to turn him back into a cat. What is Damien messed up and Kyle doesn’t turn back!

“Don’t insult me," I turn around and I assume this is Damien. "Yeah, it's me."

“How did you get in here?” I asked concerned.

“I’m Satan’s son,” chuckled Damien amused. "Are you seriously asking me that. You still got that whiskey?"

“I-I think so…” I reply. I watch as Damien walks into the kitchen going into my liquor cabinet.

“Kyle doesn’t know I’m here obviously,” he says once his drink is fixed. “I’m here for you this time. I assure you everything he told you is true.”

“I don’t what to say….”

“A thank you would be nice,” he replied rolling his eyes. “It took you forever to kiss him. He has been trying for weeks.”

“Oh god…” I say feeling bad thinking of all the signs Kyle was giving me.

“So I know you’re taking him to see his family in cat form as he calls it,” says Damien. “I meant what I said, anybody finds out he is Kyle, he will die. He will turn back and forth into a cat and human with your kiss. You have to kiss him, he can kiss you but nothing will happen. Don’t know why it works that way but he I got your friend another 15-20 years to live so meh.” Damien starts to drink from the glass. “Damn this is a good brand.”

“Glad you like it….” I mutter.

“Um hmmm,” says Damien. “You seem troubled.”

“I feel like I don’t know how to act around him,” I admit. Why I am telling him this I don’t know.

“Ahh yesss….." says Damien. "Your new found love for him.”

“How do you know about that!” I exclaim freaking out. It’s like he has been spying on me or something.

“Are you seriously asking me that?” said Damien. “I can hear your thoughts you know. He is revived and the first thing you’re thinking is when you can fuck him.”

“That’s not true!” I hiss.

“Whatever,” says Damien waving his hand. “He still loves you anyway.”

“What?” I question. He still loves me….. My heart begins to beat harder at the thought.

“God I don’t see how Kenny can put up with you,” says Damien leaning on my kitchen counter. "Kyle never stopped loving you. Why do you think he never loved that Louis guy? Before you ask no Kyle didn't tell me and I didn't read his mind. I did read his heart, however." Damien sighs before finishing his drink. My mind is racing with so many thoughts. “I know you have a lot going through your mind at the moment. I promise you he is here. He can turn from human to cat and what not. Like I said be careful, I can’t help you out again. Can I take this whiskey?”

“Sure,” I replied not caring if he did or not. The least I can do since he gave me Kyle back. I would never look at that whiskey the same again.

“Thanks,” he said smirking. “Have fun and don’t do what I would do.” He chuckles before disappearing right in front of my eyes. I blinked, and he was gone. Shit, this is so weird. I hear the shower stop prompting me to head back to the bathroom. I walk into the room to see Kyle getting out of the tub. His red curls sticking to his forehead. He moves them back with his right hand before looking at me. The tint to his cheeks come back making me swallow hard.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I’m just still adapting,” I say carefully. 

“Me too,” he replied looking in the mirror. “I actually remember dying.” My heart sinks hearing that. “What happened to that driver?”

“That drunk asshole is still alive,” I explain. “Your dad is still in the process of suing him.” Kyle rolls his eyes as he begins to dry his body.

“Fucking asshole should be in jail,” he hissed. “That idiot killed me. All I wanted to do was get home that night. I could hear my car mental bending. I-I could feel my car closing in on me. My bones breaking…..” I walk over pulling Kyle into my arms. I hold him tightly trying not to cry. My best friend was so alone in that moment. I don’t care that he is naked I just need to feel him in my arms. Kyle seems surprised but relaxes into the hug nuzzling his face into my shoulder. I smile realizing he did that a lot when he was a cat. I finally let him go.

“Are you hungry?” I ask softly wanting to lighten his spirits. Kyle’s eyes light up.

“I want sushi!” he exclaims.

“I think the place is still open,” I replied pulling out my phone to check the time. “The usual?” Kyle likes this sushi place close to my apartment. I must admit their sushi is never extremely cold. They also have very unique recipes as well.

“Yes! Yes!” he exclaims. Kyle puts back on the clothes I gave him smiling. I grin knowing I made him this happy. I go into my bedroom with Kyle close behind. I sit on my bed while he climbs on it getting close to me as possible. I go ahead and put in the order before sitting my laptop aside. “Thank you!”

“I’m sure your dying for real food,” I reply.

"Well, when I was a cat and didn't remember who I was I wasn't craving food. The cat food you got is actually pretty tasty."

“Really?” I question.

“Yeah,” he smiles. “I mean I don’t think I can thank you enough for being who you are Stan.” I feel so emotional as Kyle gaze into my eyes. I have to look away, I grab the TV remote cutting it on.


	14. Chapter 14

KYLE

The sushi arrived and I have never been so happy to eat. There is this tension that is in the air between Stan and I. I mean he read my private journals. I’m sure that Ike gave them to him. I would be mad at him for that but I can’t. Ike thought he was doing the right thing. If it is anyone that can know I’m alive I’m glad that is Stan. I’m not sure if I could live for 20 years with it just being me and Louis.

Once I was full I lay down feeling extremely sleepy. I wasn’t expecting Stan to hold me as he did when I was a cat but he did. This feels different somehow. It is more than just me being in human form. I fall into a deep sleep snuggling up against Stan. I awake the following morning still not believing I am really here. Oh god, I have to pee. I get up running to the bathroom. It's nice to know the plumbing is still working. I come out of the bathroom and Stan is sitting up in bed looking worried.

“I thought….” he says looking flustered. He shifts his eyes down to his lap.

“I’m still here,” I reply. “I just had to uh pee.” I slowly walk over to my side of the bed getting back under the covers facing him as he lays back down. He looks so stressed. “Are you okay?”

“I’m just scared……” he says lowly. “That you’re going to disappear.” I grab Stan’s hand holding it tightly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” I tell him confidently. We stare at each other intensely. I decide to break the silence. “What time did you want to leave today?” Stan smiles.

“As soon as you want,” he replies. “I can text Ike and let him know when we’re on the way.”

“Awesome,” I replied smiling. I feel like I’m losing my thoughts as I stare at Stan. He leans forward closer to me. “Stan….”

“Hmmm……” he says making me feel his breath against my lips.

“You can’t kiss me,” I remind him. “Or did you want me to turn into a cat right now.” I giggle to break the tension. That look he was giving me……

“I knew that,” he says blushing. Stan and I both jump when we hear a knock at the door. “Who the hell is that?” He sits up before laying back down. “Screw it, I’m not answering it." The knocking becomes louder. Stan huffs tossing the covers off. "Stay here." He closes the bedroom door before walking into the main room. I sit up realizing I still have some cat abilities in my human form. I can hear Stan clearly as if I am in the room. "Wendy, what are you doing here?"

“Did you know!” she cries.

“Know what?” questions Stan confused. “Calm down and explain to me what is going on?” I can hear Wendy crying. I have never seen or heard Wendy crying so this must be serious. I grab Stan’s phone looking for Ike’s number. I send him a message asking will he be home today. He responds quickly.

Ike: Yeah I will be here today. Stopping through?

Stan: Yes I'm bringing my cat with me, hope you don't mind 

Ike: Not at all. Mom and dad will be here so they will be glad to see you. I think seeing you reminds them a lot of Kyle in a good way

God this sucks but I will at least get to see them. I look up from the phone hearing Wendy sound more distressed.

“Brian is cheating on me,” she sobs. “Like what the hell!”

“No I didn’t know that,” says Stan. “Did you need anything to drink?”

“No,” replied Wendy. “I’m drunk enough.”

“How do you know he is cheating?” asked Stan.

“I saw his computer screen by accident,” scoffs Wendy. "Like he was chatting with some girl. He tried to say it wasn't him but a friend who he lent his computer to. How fucking stupid does he think I am? Those messages have timestamps."

“Yeah that is pretty dumb,” agrees Stan. “Ummm now is not a good time but if you want to talk later I can so do that.”

“What is Annie here?” asked Wendy causing me to freeze up. I forgot all about Annie. I frown remembering her kissing all over Stan. I fold my arms knowing I have no right to be upset really. Something about her I don’t like. That is all I know and that is good enough for me.

“Uh no,” replied Stan. “Annie and I are actually not a thing.”

“Really?” she questioned. “I thought you two were a couple.”

“That is what she wanted,” said Stan. “I’m not looking for anything like that right now.”

“Stan why do you keep pushing people away?” pouts Wendy. “Annie was good for you.”

“Yes, Annie was great, but it wasn’t enough for me to want to be with her in that way,” he explains.

“And yet you had sex with her,” scoffs Wendy.

“Hey!” exclaimed Stan. “She came on to me first, don’t try to make this my fault. Now if you don’t mind I need to go see the Broflovski’s today. I need to get ready.”

“Whatever,” mumbles Wendy. “I’m always there for you but you can’t be here for me this one time.”

“Wendy……” says Stan sadly.

“No, it’s okay,” says Wendy. “I’ll see you around.” I hear the door slam. I know it was Wendy clearly pissed off. Stan walks back into the bedroom sighing.

“That guy was a jerk,” I state.

“I didn’t know you met Brian?” I questioned.

“Yeah I did," I replied rolling my eyes. "He is friends with Louis."

“Oh god…” groans Stan. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Nope,” I replied. “I hope you don’t mind I already sent Ike a text. I really want to see my family.” Stan smiles.

“I totally get it,” he replies. “Let me hop in the shower and then we can head out.” I smile watching Stan walk away. God, I wonder how is Louis is doing. I frown remembering how the night went the day I died. We were suppose to go out on a date but he canceled saying some nonsense about some case of the century. Trust me he said that a lot that I stopped believing every case was that important. I was like fuck it and decided I mid as well get me some extra hours myself. I work best when I’m upset as I like to focus on other things than the problem at hand. Probably not healthy but it worked for me. Now I wonder what would have happened if I would have just left work on time. Maybe just maybe if I left sooner or later…..I sigh as I hear the water begin to run. I grab Stan’s laptop. No harm in me going on Facebook.

I get comfortable as I go to my own page. I’m surprised to see how many people wished me a happy birthday although I was gone. I look down the list and can’t help but smile. Some people said they missed me and some still couldn’t believe I wasn’t here anymore. I could see some tagged me in photos at my own funeral service. Now I have to admit that is just weird but I’m glad they did as I got to see pictures. Mom and dad did a lovely job. Is it weird if I say I like the casket they picked out for me?

Stan emerges from the bathroom. I glance up from the computer not realizing how much time has passed.

“What are you doing over there?” he asks curiously. I swallow hard looking at him in that towel. So glad this laptop is my lap, let’s just say that.

“I went on Facebook to see what everyone is up to,” I explained. “It was nice that everyone wished me a happy birthday still.”

“Yeah,” says Stan walking to his tall dresser. “I hope you don’t mind me not saying anything to you, it made me really……depressed.”

“It’s okay,” I replied looking away from him as he removes his towel. I can tell he is just as nervous as me as he pulls his briefs on quickly. “At least you went to visit my grave site.”

“Yeah,” says Stan blushing. He gets dressed in some cute jeans, tee shirt, and tosses on a jacket. "Alright Kyle, are you ready?" I nod yes standing up. I remove my shirt at least hoping to not be buried. "Did you want me to carry you?" 

“Yes,” I laugh. I stand in front of Stan gazing up at him. Stan leans down slowly glancing over my lips before looking back at my eyes. Stan leans forward kissing me softly with his lips moving gently against mine. Before I can enjoy it my body begins to tingle. I shake my head and realize I’m inside of the shorts.

“Awww,” says Stan picking me up out of the shorts. “Are you okay Kyle?” I meow rubbing my nose against his chest. “Good, I have to remember to call you Ky. Shouldn’t be too difficult.” Stan grabs his phone texting Ike that we’re on the way. We head out of the apartment and he gets me settled in the passenger seat. I hate not being able to see out of the window. I almost feel paranoid being in a car remembering what happened the last time I was in one.

We arrive at my parents quickly. I almost feel like I want to cry, and I haven’t seen them yet. Stan picks me up walking towards the door. We both notice the Mercedes in the driveway. Louis? What the hell is he doing here? I can feel Stan’s body tense. I meow to calm him down although I’m just as eager to know what he is doing here. Stan rings the doorbell and my brother answers.


	15. Chapter 15

KYLE

“Hey Stan," he smiles. Ike is noticeably taller. God I didn’t think he could get any taller. I’m glad to see he cut his hair into something more appreciate for work.

“Ike, how are things?” asked Stan walking into the house.

“Well,” he drones folding his arms. “Things were fine until Louis showed up.”

“What is he doing here?” asked Stan not bothering to hide his displeasure. 

“He is the one helping dad convict the guy that hit Kyle," explained Ike. "I just dislike the fact that he wants half of the settlement." Half? What the hell? That rubs me the wrong way. Especially since Louis comes from money. It’s not like he really needs it. "They’re all in dad’s office.” Ike looks at me finally. “Beautiful cat. It’s a boy right?”

“Yeah, it’s a boy,” explains Stan. “His name is Ky. Did you want to hold him?” I perk up at the thought of my little brother holding me. Ike smiles wildly.

“Sure,” he replies taking me into his arms. I meow as I rub my head against Ike wishing I could hug him. “He’s so friendly.” Stan laughs.

“He scratched the shit out of Cartman and Annie,” explains Stan. “He is friendly with most people.” Ike is petting my back with me feeling his eyes on me.

“His fur looks like Kyle’s hair,” states Ike.

“I know, it’s why I named him Ky,” explains Stan.

“Right on,” says Ike. “Did you read those journals?” I glance at Stan’s face, he can’t fight off the blush. I look away glad they can’t see me blushing.

“I did…..” says Stan slowly. “How much did you read?”

“I told you I only read the last notebook,” says Ike before smirking. “Seems like you came across some juicy stuff though.” Oh god Ike please, stop.

“It was nothing,” says Stan. “I mean it was almost like watching home movies but through Kyle’s eyes. I already know how Kyle is so very little surprised me.” That is a good way to put it. Ike nods agreeing with Stan’s statement.

“Ike,” I hear my mother call from upstairs. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah mom it’s Stan,” he replies. “We’re coming up.”

“Okay,” she replies. “We’re just about done." Ike continues to hold me while we head upstairs. My parents hadn't changed the house at all. We head to the office and I can see Louis looking over my dad's shoulder onto his computer.

“I think this will make the case solid,” he says. 

“Are you sure we should be asking for 120k?” asked mom. Dad cuts his eyes at her.

“This guy killed our son,” he replies coldly. “He is lucky we’re not asking for more.”

“He is already going to get 25 years in prison,” says mom. “I think that is enough punishment.”

“I disagree,” says Ike holding me tighter letting me know he is upset. Mom stares at me.

“Oh so pretty…..” she coos. I can’t help it as I meow at my mother’s compliment.

“He is super friendly,” said Ike. “Here,” He shoves me into mom’s arms. I can smell her perfume right away. Being this small it causes me to sneeze. 

“Bless you….” says mom before nuzzles her face in my fur. I feel like crying because I miss mom, I miss them all so much. “What’s his name?”

“Ky,” says Ike. “He has the same hair color as Kyle. Isn’t that cool.” I watch Louis look up walking over to see me up close.

“Wow he does,” he agrees. “He even has his eyes.” My dad comes to see what all the chatter is about. They are passing me around and I’m enjoying every single moment. I end up in Louis arms when he gets a call. “I’m sorry I have to take this. I will be right back.” He carries me with him. I can tell Stan is not happy about this by the glare in his eyes. Louis walks into my old room sitting me on top of my desk. I look around my room realizing my parents left everything the way it was. I noticed my game systems are gone. I wonder what else is missing. “Why are you calling me? I told you I was coming to see the Broflovski’s today?” I know that tone, Louis is definitely not pleased with whoever is on the other end.

“Look it’s bad enough I was with you the night he died,” he says. “The least I can do is be there for his parents right now. Besides they’re going to let me have half of the settlement.” What the fuck did he just say? “I know I don’t need the money, but I don’t see you complaining when I buy you top of the line shit. Besides with this money I just might purchase you a condo if you act right.” I knew it, I knew that son of a bitch was cheating! “Uh huh, bet you want to suck my dick now……” Louis begins to chuckle. I feel my angry raise making me forget I was a cat. Louis gets close to me hearing my hiss. Without thinking twice, I leap on him digging my claws into his flesh. I landed on his chest. I can feel my claws breaking his skin.

You son of a bitch! I wanted to scream that at him but all I got out was cat cries as I dig in with all my might. I fucking hate you Louis, you cheating fucker! I knew it! I fucking knew it! I was dying while you were fucking someone else…… He has the nerve to want to reward his side man with my settlement. The amount of disloyal and disrespect I feel is intense. I meow loudly as I dig deeper drawing blood.

“Awww! The hell!” cries Louis dropping his phone. I hiss taking pride in his pain. “God damn cat!” Louis pulls me off flinging me across the room. I hit my closet door hard feeling dazed as I hit the floor. I may be a cat, but my body is still small, that impact really hurt. My body is throbbing. I look up in time to see Stan and Ike bursting into my room. Stan sees me laying in front of my closet. I don’t even get to meow before Stan snatches Louis up by the front of his shirt.

“What the fuck did you do to Ky!” he screams in Louis face.

“Your stupid cat attacked me!” he yelled. “Get the hell off of me before I sue your ass.” Ike walks over picking me up. I cry a little as I nuzzle into arms still trying to move past the ache that is flowing through my body.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” asked Ike staring at Louis in disgust. "We could sue you for hurting Ky. Stan, do you think he is okay?" Ike looks back down at me.

“I don’t know……” says Stan still holding on to Louis. Poor Louis is trying to pull away from Stan. He looks at Louis before he pushes him away causing him to fall on my bed. Stan walks over staring down at me. “Ky are you okay?” I meow shaking my head no slowly. Stan glares back at Louis.

“Now w-wait a sec…..” he says becoming afraid. Louis was never much of a fighter. I can only imagine the look Stan is giving him right now.

“I’m going to take Ky to the doctor and I swear to god you will be hearing from my lawyer if he is hurt in any way,” threatened Stan. I’m glad he had enough restraint to not attack Louis. I know that was hard for him. I can barely keep my eyes open.

“Stan I’m really worried,” says Ike cradling me in his arms. I hear footsteps coming towards me causing me to smell Stan.

“What’s going on?” asked dad. He must have just entered the room. I can smell my mom’s perfume. 

“This asshole hurt Ky,” said Stan taking me into his arms. He must really be bad to not even try to sugarcoat how he really feels about Louis. “I’m about to go to the vet to ensure he is not hurt.”

“Louis, why would you do that?” asked mom.

“That cat attacked me!” he exclaimed. “Does no one not see the blood from his claws. He is lucky I don’t have him put down.”

“You won’t have Ky put down,” says Ike. “And Stan will not sue you, even?” I can feel Stan walking away.

“I’m sorry…..” apologizes Stan. “I have to go.”

“I hope he is okay…..” says mom voice getting further away. I can tell when we’re outside because I can smell the fresh air. I can hear the car door unlocking and being laid down in the seat.

“Kyle,” says Stan starting up the engine. “Are you okay?” I let out a small cry, it hurts to move. “Oh god. I’m taking you to see Butters okay.” I’m impressed that Stan even understands me. He always understands me. I just let my eyes rest. I don't have the energy to open them. Well, my first day of Stan knowing who I am and this happens. 

We arrive at the office with Stan carrying me inside. I listen to him explain what happened as much as he can. I know when I’m being laid on the table.

“Aww Stan this awful,” says Butters. “What happened to the little fellow?”

“Kyle’s boyfriend did something to him," Stan explained. "I don't know what he did. I came in the room after hearing him get loud. I saw Ky on the floor." I feel Butter's grab my face and open my eyes shining a flashlight in my eyes.

“He is certainly dazed,” says Butters. “I think he might have a mild concussion. I will let the doctor provide a second opinion.” 

“Oh god,” says Stan his voice laced with panic. “I didn’t even know that could happen to cats.”

“They are like people,” explains Butters. “I also want to do an x-ray to ensure everything else is fine." I end up falling asleep during the rest of the visit. In this case, I’m glad because I felt so tired, sore, and I still want to kick Louis ass. By the time I come to I'm in Stan's bed. I recognize his scent anywhere. I open my eyes. My body feels heavy as I try to move. I hiss lowly looking over to my left seeing Stan sitting on his bed talking on the phone.


	16. Chapter 16

KYLE

“Dude that asshole literally almost killed Ky,” snaps Stan. “I’m so pissed.” I wonder who he is talking to. “He had the nerve to threaten to have Ky put down. If Ky attacked him I know he had a good reason.” Stan sighs. “I shouldn’t have left Louis alone with him.” 

“Stan….” my voice says softly. I look down realizing I’m in human form. Stan has me under the blankets well tucked in with a cold cloth on my forehead. I try to use my cat senses to hear who is on the other end. Stan ends the call quickly before I can.

“Kenny, I have to go,” he says. “I promise I will call you tomorrow.” Stan hits the end button on his phone it down on the bed. Stan leans over me inspecting my body. “Kyle, are you okay?”

“I’m a bit sore….” I reply. “Can I have some water?”

“Yeah,” says Stan getting off the bed running into the kitchen. I stare up at the ceiling wondering why I even got so mad. I knew Louis was cheating. I wonder if it was the fact that he was in my parents’ house. In my god damn room talking to this guy he cheated on me with. The fact that he wants money from my death is insulting. I have to have Stan convince my parents to not give him a dime. Stan appears handing me a glass. I sit up slowly. “Wait, let me fluff your pillows.” Stan fixes my pillows so I’m sitting up but still relaxed.

“God….” I groan sipping from the glass. “What did Butters say is wrong with me?”

“You have a small concussion,” Stan explains. “We’re lucky you have no fractures or broken bones. He said that your body felt the impact and would be aching.”

“Fucking ass……” I hiss holding the glass tightly. Stan takes the glass from me sitting it on the nightstand.

“Want to tell me what happened?” asked Stan. I can tell he is still shaken by the whole incident. “I thought you were going to die…….your cries got quieter and quieter. I have never wanted to hurt someone so bad in my life.”

“You did great,” I reply grabbing his hand. “I mean at not hurting him. Louis is certainly a prick. I confirmed that my suspensions were right. He was cheating on me. The bastard had the nerve to be happy talking about taking half of the settlement. We can't let him have it." Stan begins rubbing his thumb over the top of my hand as I began to squeeze it tightly in anger.

“We will figure something out,” Stan says. “I’m sorry to hear that he wasn’t loyal to you.” I sigh.

“I should have broken up with him a long time ago,” I say slowly. “Yet that idiot wanted to move in together. Like what the fuck for.”

“He seems kind of controlling,” states Stan. “Let’s not talk about him okay. I’m going to get dinner started alright.” I nod smiling a little.

“How is Kenny?” I asked.

“Kenny is…well Kenny,” he laughs. “He was really worried about me being so protective over a cat.”

“Well you were about to literally kill Louis,” I chuckle although it hurts. Just thinking of the look on Louis' face when Stan was going to kick his ass is priceless. Stan removes the cloth from my forehead.

“Well he almost killed my heart,” he says seriously. “Yes, I was going to ruin him." Stan blushes realizing what he said standing up quickly walking out of the room. This is the closest he has been to saying I loves you. I think back to all the times I would have given anything to hear him say those words. Yet here we are. It feels good hearing him say in simplest terms I’m his heart but at the same time I’m scared. I’m bound to Stan for the next 15-20 years. What he changes his mind or becomes bored with me? I mean it could happen. Stan comes back into the room. “Want to watch anything on TV?”

“Yeah…..” I reply. Stan sits beside me handing me the remote. “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti,” he replies. “Nothing special.”

“It is special,” I replied. “You’re actually cooking for me. God, how long did it take you to learn to cook?" 

“Not long,” defends Stan. “It was either that or starve to death which I certainly was not going to do.” We share another laugh as I turn to the cable movie channels.

“I’m so excited to see some of the movies I wanted to see over the summer,” I state.

“Right!” says Stan. “We can still go to the movies.”

“How are we going to do that?” I asked.

“I can sneak you in,” he replies. I laugh at the thought of my hiding somewhere inside of Stan’s clothes. “I was thinking of getting a man bag to keep you inside.

“That is really smart," I replied. "You know some places don't allow animals."

“I know that but you’re not just some animal,” he replies.

“That I am not," I reply laying my head on his shoulder. This is so nice. I settle on some action movie. My comfort level kept getting interrupted as Stan was cooking dinner. I almost fell asleep but lucky for me it was ready within an hour. Stan is too much. He set up this bed tray and sat everything on there for me. A full plate, garlic bread with some juice. The juice made me feel like a little kid or something but I appreciate getting a little sugar. I was wolfing my food down yet again. God, I just miss people food, what can I say. Stan is laughing at me. "What?" He takes a napkin whipping my face.

“You’re getting sauce everywhere,” he states. “It’s okay, that is why napkins are for!” I chuckle.

"Um, thanks…..” I say feeling slightly embarrassed for looking like a complete slob. “It’s just good.”

“Glad you like my cooking,” smiles Stan. His phone rings and he glances at the screen sighing. “This Wendy, I promised her I would talk to her.”

“It’s fine,” I replied. “I will be quiet, you go ahead.” I turn down the TV as Stan takes the call.

“Hey Wendy,” he says. “Actually, my visit was horrible." Stan proceeds to tell Wendy about everything that happened. She seems to be supportive which is good before moving on to her issues with her boyfriend. She wants to move out of the apartment they share together and is asking Stan and Kenny for help. Stan being the nice guy that he says yes. I grab Stan’s plate while he is talking to Wendy going to do the dishes. Stan gives me a glare because I think he doesn’t want me to be on my feet but I feel okay, just a little wobbly. 

I’m smiling as I wash the dishes just glad and thankful to even be here. It’s weird to be in the next room and still hear Stan talking. I can hear Wendy but not as clearly. She is out of the crying stage and now in the angry stage. I don’t blame her. I get everything cleaned in the kitchen before heading back to the room. Stan is just ending his call with Wendy.

“Is she okay?” I asked.

“She will be fine,” sighs Stan. “She is taking it pretty hard.”

“It’s understandable,” I replied thinking about Louis. I went and sat down on the bed getting comfortable. Stan leans in kissing my cheek.

“Thanks for cleaning up,” he whispers. I find myself blushing and becoming erect. I shift trying to hide it. It’s been way too long since I had sex. I’m usually not this sensitive. I put my hand in my lap as Stan cuts off his lamp. I turn to my side curling my body up shaking a little as I try to reel my hormones back in. I can take care of this once Stan goes to work. A few minutes past, oh god I’m so hard. It’s not going down. Maybe I can take care of things once Stan is asleep. My thoughts are interrupted as Stan slides his arms around my waist spooning me. “You okay Ky?”

“I’m fine,” I reply shakily trying to keep from melting into his touch. 

“No, you’re not," he replies. Stan's hand slides lower on my belly. I’m unable to control my breathing as I rut back against his hips with a small whine.

“Stan….” I moan. I feel Stan kiss the back of my neck as his hand slides lower wrapping his strong hand around my dick. I moan openly “A-ahh….” God, it feels so good to have Stan touch me in ways I dreamed of being touched. My mind is swirling with memories of how Stan has come to love me. I didn’t think he would even want to touch me in such a way.

“Is it okay?” asked Stan. “If I do this?” I swallow hard.

“Yes….” I pant. “Please.” It he is okay with it that is good enough for me. Stan goes back to making out with my neck as his hand begins to move up down slowly gripping me just enough to feel pleasure. “Ohhh…..ahhhh.” I dreamed about this for years. Stan touching me so firmly, breathing into my skin, his body so close to mine. His touches are so light but firm at the same time. How the fuck is he doing this. I begin to shudder from the small amount of pleasure. I know he has never done something like this before. Why does it feel like he has.

“Does it feel good?” mutters Stan.

“God yes…” I whimper. Isn’t my hard dick enough proof of how good he is making me feel. Stan changes the pace of his hand moving a bit faster. I thrust back against him feeling his hard dick rubbing against my ass. “Nnngghhhh…….”

“Ha-hahhh…” Stan moans into my neck. Nothing can be heard but our moans as the blankets moving on top of us. I have had enough pulling away from Stan. “D-did I do it wrong?” I turn towards him sitting up. I lean into his neck kissing it softly as my hand grabs his dick. “Nnnggghhh…”

“You’re doing just fine Stan,” I whisper into his ear. “I just wanted us to feel good together, that’s all.” I lay down on my side once more but facing Stan. I bit my lip staring at him. He has that look in his eye. "Don't kiss me, Stan, remember what will happen." He nods his head yes. I put both of our dicks together. I guide Stan's lower knowing I would best fit to lead. "Just follow what I do." Stan I know is blushing as he nods again letting me know he understands. “Do as you were earlier.” 

Stan begins to move his hand up and down slowly. The strokes are slower and shorter than before. I begin moving my hand up and down as I gazing at Stan. Stan surprisingly doesn’t shy away from my glance. I watch as his face begins to change as the pleasure increases. I begin to buck into our hands.

“Hold me….” I moan. Stan moves closer to me switching hands so one can hold on to my back.

“Ohhh Kyle………” he moans leaning forward. “God I want to kiss you.”

“Me too,” I confess as our foreheads touch. “Me too.” I run my fingertips over our crown hearing Stan growl lowly. He releases his hand from around us pushing me on my back. I’m shocked but only for a moment as I spread my legs wanting him close as possible. I arch my back wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him close to me. I lick his lips since I’m afraid to do anything further. Stan takes both of our cocks back into his hand beginning to give us firm controlled strokes.

“Fuck…….” cries Stan. I shiver slightly hearing him speak like this. I thrust my dick against his as Stan begins to lick my lips sloppily. Stan quickly dodges my lips latching on to my neck. “God damnit….arghhhh……...” My eyes flutter as I move my hand down between us gripping our cocks together above his hand. I begin to stroke us in firm slow motions before speeding up. Stan continues to nibble on my neck causing my dick to spasm.

“S-stan…..” I moan feeling the familiar heat build in my groin. My eyes flutter at that feeling. Oh my god. “I-I’m going to cum….ahhhh……..” Stan starts to thrust into my hand forcefully making me thrust back onto the bed. “Ohh……shiiittt…….” He caught me off guard as I grip us both tighter to hold on tight.

“Kyle…aghhhh…….” he whines shaking lightly. “G-gonna……cum…h-hahhh….” Stan buries his face into my neck as I watch the ceiling dance above me from forceful movement. “Kyle….Kyle…Kyleeee…..argghhh………” Stan bites the side of my neck causing me to arch into my orgasm.

“Stan….a-ahhh………” I yell as I feel my cum smothering between us as I continue to thrust against Stan’s softening dick in my hands. “Ohhhh Stannn……” It’s one thing to imagine being this intimate with Stan but to actually do it…..oh my god. Stan is breathing hard in my neck as I stare at the ceiling looking at the stars before my eyes. He finally rolls off of me.

“I’m not sure if we should have been doing this with your condition,” he states reaching for some tissues. He is always so worried about me.

“You made me feel great……” I tell him. “I would have never thought you weren’t with a guy before.” Stan chuckles as he wipes my stomach off.

“I was really nervous,” he says. “But I remember how you love me, I love you and nothing else mattered.” I gaze at Stan wondering how come we never got together before? Why did I have to be so scared to let him know how I feel.

“How long have you been in love with me Stan?” I ask the words pouring out of my mouth. He looks at me once he tossed the tissue sitting on the bed.

“I’m honestly not sure when it happened……” said Stan. “I honestly think it was a while ago but I didn’t know it was love I felt for you. When you died I felt like I died……it just….” I lean forward touching the sides of his face with my hands.

“Hey……” I said softly trying not to cry from seeing him almost break down. “We get a second chance. I’m so thankful to be here with you Stan.” I lean forward kissing his cheek. “Can we cuddle and have you pet my head.” Some of the cat habits are hard to shake. Stan’s head rubs are addictive. He laughs.

“Yes,” he replies. “We can certainly do that.” We roll over cuddling close together. I feel myself more at peace than I did when I was alive.


	17. Chapter 17

STAN

It’s been a few weeks and I have gotten use to having Kyle around. Of course, I’m still worried he is going to disappear every now and then. I leave him in human form when I go to work. He will cook, clean, he has even started to help pay my bills. He feels bad that he is not able to work or do anything else really. I have become a total house hermit but it is the only place I can really enjoy being with Kyle. We have spent a lot of time cuddling and doing other things if you know what I mean. I’m kind of scared to take things any further. I want to make sure I’m doing it right. There are a few people I know I can talk to, I’m weighing my options currently on who I should consult with.

This past week I had my man bag and we went to the park. I wanted Kyle to get out of the house for a little bit. He enjoyed every second of it. I took him with me to the grocery store, he was in my man bag of course. Ran into Cartman and he clowned the shit out of me for having a purse. I never thought I would buy one of those but it had to happen. Kyle provided me a list of things he wanted ahead of time but I still wanted to take him with me because I wanted him to be with me.

Kyle is continuing to heal up well after the incident with Louis. Ike actually called to check on Ky. He was really worried and extremely pissed at Louis for what he did. His dad is going to court to face the guy that hit Kyle really soon. We still haven’t come up with an idea on how to convince his parents to not give Louis a dime. I know we will but it needs to be sooner rather than later.

“You got that end?” asked Kenny.

“Yeah,” I replied glancing behind me before starting through the doorway to sit down Wendy’s sofa. This sofa is huge and extremely heavy. Kenny and I have to shove it hard to even get it through the door. Wendy comes in behind us with one storage bin. Bebe comes in behind her with bags in her hand.

“Wendy, where do you want me to put this?” asked Bebe.

“That is the stuff for my room so we can start piling stuff in a corner there until the guys bring in my bedroom furniture,” she explains. Wendy and Brian got into a huge fight because he did not want her moving out. Wendy refused to forgive him or even listen to his side of the story. She had to rebuy bedroom furniture from scratch. She was lucky enough to take the sofa. Brian was acting like they were married. He was yelling about taking her to court for the rent. Wendy actually gives him her half of the rent for the remainder of the lease. In return he had to sign new lease paperwork removing her name. She is better than me because I wouldn't have given him shit. 

“God, I hate spending my day like this,” says Kenny.

“I hear you,” I reply. “I’m ready to go home and shower.”

“Right,” agrees Kenny exiting the apartment so we grab our next big item. “I was almost worried about you man. You barely go out anymore.” I shrug.

“I like staying home,” I replied. “What can I say. Lately, I have been actually thinking of getting a townhouse.”

“That would be cool,” replied Kenny. “It will be funnier when you host a get together.” It’s weird because I don’t even feel like having anyone in my house. I don’t feel right having people in our space.

“Maybe…….” I reply. “I mean I make enough to be able to do that now.” We approach the moving truck we rented. We stop at the back and I study what we have left. “Um let’s take the dressers first and then the mattress.” Kenny agrees. Our conversation is limited as we are focused on getting the rest of those items inside. The dining table was at least easy since it was a small round table for 4 people. Bebe and Wendy are in the kitchen having a drink. I’m not use to seeing Wendy drink during the day. “You okay?” I ask her. Wendy looks at me.

“I’m great Stan,” she smirks. “Thanks for being able to help. Oh, I'm being rude. Do you want something to drink?"

“We’re good,” said Kenny speaking for me.

“Shame,” smirked Bebe. “Can you guys at least help us grab the last of the items?”

“Yesssss…….” drones Kenny. I know he really doesn’t want to do it. He is ready to get the fuck out of here. The girls laugh as they work at unpacking the kitchen items. We grab the last couple of items before departing from the girls. I feel so bad for Wendy but at the same time, I’m proud of her. It takes a lot to walk away from someone you love even if they did do something wrong. “Hey want to go back to your place?”

“Uhhh no,” I reply. “It’s not really clean.”

“As if I care about that,” chuckles Kenny. “You saw my room at home.”

“No Kenny," I reply being firm. Kyle is currently cooking us a very nice dinner. "I have something I need to do anyway."

“That is all you had to say,” said Kenny. He sighs. “Man, I really need to find me a girl. I’m starting to feel a bit lonely.”

“Well Annie is very available,” I point out.

“Man, that girl is still hung up on you,” laughs Kenny as we reach the rental truck building. “Let’s drop this off so we can get our money back.”

“To think I will be doing this again when I get my townhouse,” I replied climbing out the truck. “I hate moving.”

“Only because you have a lot of stuff,” says Kenny.

“Oh whatever,” I replied. “It’s not like I had a ton of books like Kyle along with the ton of clothes he had.” Kenny chuckles. We turn in the truck getting our money back after they inspected the truck to ensure we didn’t fuck anything up. We head back to his car taking off towards his apartment where my truck sits waiting for me.

“This is the first time I openly seen you smile when talking about Kyle,” he notes.

"Well, it has been a while,” I reply. “I mean it’s still hard.”

“Yeah,” says Kenny. “Especially since you love him. I wish you realized it sooner.”

“Me too,” I sigh.

“So you are you gay?” asked Kenny. “Or just gay for Kyle.” I can’t help it as I start to laugh.

“Gay for Kyle,” I repeat. “I guess you can say that.”

“Gotcha,” says Kenny. “There is only one man I would go gay for.”

“Who’s that?” I ask as Kenny continues back to his apartment. “Chris Evans, the guy that plays Captain America. Oh hell yes.” I start to laugh as Kenny and I begin to talk about some other guys we think are cute. Only Kenny would make this conversation not so weird. I bid farewell to Kenny for the night. I can’t wait to get home to Kyle but I got a stop to make first. I decided who I needed to talk to regarding Kyle without mentioning Kyle.

I pull up to the Tuckers resident. Not Craig’s parents but Tweek and Craig’s townhouse. Tweek’s parents opened up another coffee shop close to Denver outside of a community college. Very smart on their part. It sucks that Tweek has an hour commute but he makes very good money to do what he does. He doesn’t trust the management 100% to not be there as often as he is. I can understand, this is his family’s business. I ring the doorbell. I can hear footsteps on the other side of the door before it swings open.

“Marsh,” says Craig glaring at me sternly. “What the hell are you doing showing up at my house unannounced.”

“I’m sorry,” I replied. “I need to speak to Tweek.” Craig folds his arms.

“What do you want with my husband?” he asked leaning in the doorframe. I sigh before continuing.

“I need his advice,” I reply. I’m not sure if I want Craig to know.

“Well honey is good with that advice shit," says Craig moving aside. "Come on in." I walk into the house. They have decorated a lot more since the last time I was here during their housewarming. "Tweek! Stan is here for you!” I see Tweek look down the stairs at me. He is wearing PJ’s looking really comfortable in the light robe he has on.

“Hey Stan,” he smiles as he comes down the stairs. “You came to see me?”

“Get that smile off your face!” exclaims Craig. Tweek kisses Craig on the cheek once at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know I love you, Craig,” says Tweek into his cheek before pulling away. “No need to be jealous of Stan. I’m smiling because he rarely comes to me for advice. This is a big deal!”

“So is Tweek your new Kyle,” mocks Craig. Tweek slaps his arm.

“Rude!” he exclaims. “Come on Stan, we can talk in my office.” I follow Tweek to the left of the stairs. His office is located there. It looks very cozy and warm. I sit down on the loveseat sofa that is inside the room while Tweek sits down at his desk chair turning to face me. He removes the robe he was in crossing his legs before addressing me. “What can I help you with?”

“Uh…” I say before coughing a little. “I’m really nervous……” I laugh a little.

“No need to be nervous,” says Tweek. “Craig!” Craig peaks his head in the room.

“Yeah babe?” he asked.

“Would you mind bringing me a coffee,” he says. “Something tells me I will need it.” Craig looks at me before glancing back at his husband.

“Alright,” he agrees. “The usual?”

“Yes,” says Tweek. The door closes and he refocuses his eyes on me. “Sorry about that Stan, continue please.”

“I don’t know where to start…” I mutter.

“Just start with what you feel comfortable with,” said Tweek.

“Okay um I’m in love for the first time in my life…” Tweek starts squealing for joy.

“I’m sorry…..” he apologizes. “Continue.” He looks so happy for me.

“I can’t tell you who but just know I love them so much and….it’s a guy,” Tweek covers his mouth.

“Stan…” he says with amazement heavy in his voice.

“I know,” I sigh closing my eyes.

“No, this is nothing bad,” said Tweek. “I’m just really surprised.”

“Me too,” I replied. “You’re the only person that knows.”

“Not even Kenny?” asked Tweek.

“Kenny would ask too many questions I can’t answer,” I explained.

“Um hm…..” says Tweek seeing the door open. “Kenny can be rather nosy at times.” Craig comes in handing Tweek his cup of coffee.

“You need anything else?” he asked Tweek.

“Nope,” he grins. “This is perfect.” Tweek sips his coffee smiling so hard. Craig looks at me before looking at Tweek.

“Why is he so giddy?” asked Craig. “What did you say to him?”

“Craig!” exclaims Tweek. "This is between Stan and me."

“You know I don’t like secrets,” says Craig. I don’t want to cause problems in their marriage over needing some advice.

“I’m in love with a guy,” I tell Craig. “I needed some guidance okay. Tweek and you are married so I figured he was the best person to ask. I mean I could have asked Butter’s but I felt more comfortable with Tweek." Craig's face softens a little.

“I didn’t know you were gay,” he says. “Or do you go both ways.”

“Both,” says Tweek for me. “He is nervous as hell, you giving him the 3rd degree is not helping.”

“Fair enough," said Craig. "I'll be in the living room. Um, good luck with your dude or whatever." Craig walks out of the room.

“Don’t mind Craig,” says Tweek. “So what did you need help with? Does this guy know how you feel?”

"Yeah, I guess,” I replied. “We haven’t really talked about it heavily.”

“Have you had sex?” asked Tweek shocking me. I start blushing deeply.

"Uh, some things…..” I mumble. “I want to, but I’m scared to hurt him. I want him to enjoy being with me. He is more experienced.”

“Ahh……” says Tweek before sipping his coffee. “Communicate is going to be key here. I think you should first tell him how you feel before moving on the bedroom stuff.” I rub the back my neck.

“That is kind of hard seeing we jacked each other off and he’s gone down on me,” I explain.

“Oh wow…” says Tweek. “You guys haven’t gone all the way so this is still your chance to communicate effectively. Once you get that out of the way it will be easier to ask him what he likes or you could watch how he reacts to what you do.”

“I’m not sure if I can handle that,” I reply.

“Sure, you can,” said Tweek. “First thing first, do you have lube?”

“No,” I replied. “I have oil.”

“Not bad,” says Tweek. “But you will want to grab lube. Do you know about stretching?”

“Stretching?” I questioned. I think I remember Kyle mentioning that in his notebook at some point. I can’t really remember for sure though.

“Well yeah,” said Tweek. “Did you think you could just shove it in there. You have to loosen the muscles there first.”

“Oh…..” I say continuing to blush.

“You also want to locate the prostate,” says Tweek. “It is the male version of the g-spot and can make everything incredible!”

“I do know about that…..” I replied. “I-I just don’t know how to find it.”

“Hmmm,” says Tweek getting up. He turns to his desk digging into a draw before handing me a book. 

“What’s this?” I asked taking the book. I glance down and notice it is a guide for the male body.

“Everything you need to know to make your guy happy in the bedroom,” God Kyle and I are inseparable in the house. I don’t even know when I would have time to read it.

“Tweek….”

“No, you can borrow it,” he smiles. “I’m honored that you want to make this guy so happy. You must really love him.”

“I do,” I reply without embarrassment. “I would give up my life for him.” Tweek sighs in contentment.

“You sound like me and Craig back in high school,” he replies. “I think it is safe to say there are wedding bells in your future.” I would marry Kyle in a heartbeat if I could. I laugh instead of answering.

“Look I’m really sorry about showing up unannounced,” I say standing up. “I thank you for your wise advice and uh this book.”

“Anytime,” smiled Tweek. “Would you mind keeping me updated on things? I kind of want to see you happy after you know….losing Kyle.”

“Yeah," I reply. "Sure." I walk out into their main hallway. I thank Tweek again before leaving. I chuckle on my way to the car thinking of how jealous Craig was. He didn’t strike me as the jealous type. I pull off of the curb towards my apartment. I’m thinking about moving to the country more so now than a townhouse. I want to be able to enjoy my life with Kyle. I can’t do that here in South Park. Too many people could possibly see Kyle. I think about this grave decision more the rest of the way home. I take the book with me wondering what how I’m going to explain this to Kyle. He will probably be in the bedroom so I should be able to hide it with no problem.


	18. Chapter 18

STAN

I unlock the door being greeted by amazing food scents dancing in the air. I walk over to the bookcase shoving the book Tweek gave me behind some DVDs. I know Kyle won't go over there because we barely watch DVDs. I walk towards the bedroom noticing that Kyle already had our plates out. I can’t help but go into the kitchen to see what he cooked. It looks like some type of marinated beef with broccoli and garlic mash potatoes. I open the lid sniffing in the delicious aroma before attempting to try the beef but my hand is smacked.

“I know you’re not trying to eat before even wash your ass,” says Kyle.

“I’m hungry,” I whine. “Plus, it smells so good.”

“That it does,” says Kyle. “I have been slow cooking it for 8 hours.” I have no idea what that means but sounds awesome. “How did everything go?”

“It went well,” I replied walking into the bedroom. “That Brian guy really didn’t want Wendy to move out?” Kyle shakes his head.

“That guy sounds like a total nutcase,” he states sitting on the bed. I grab myself some clean clothes to put on following my shower.

“I don’t know…” I reply. “I mean he certainly sounded like a douchebag but he sounds like he really regrets what he did.”

“Yeah you can fall for that bullshit if you want to," says Kyle picking up the remote. I think he is thinking about Louis. He may not have loved that guy but he did care about him. I head to the bathroom enjoying a nice warm shower. I can tell I’m going to be a little sore tomorrow. I will have to remember to stretch to prevent it from being too bad.

I get dressed in the bathroom following my shower. I made sure to lotion every inch of my body. I want to be nice and soft for cuddling tonight. I walk out of the bathroom and Kyle is standing in the doorway of my room.

“I thought you would be ready to eat,” he states.

"Yes!" I exclaim following him to the table. He already plated my food for me. I sit down as Kyle does the same. I stare at him wearing my clothes. I wonder if I should buy him his own but I love seeing him in my clothes. They also smell like him which I love even more. I’m so happy to know Kyle kept his scent when being brought back to life. Kyle and I begin eating when I feel his foot rubbing against mine. I can’t help but smile at him. “So….I have been thinking about getting a house in the country.”

“Country?” asked Kyle.

“Yeah,” I reply. “We can have our house, space, no one will see you. I just want to enjoy our time without being paranoid. Like Kenny wanted to come over today and I had to tell him no.”

“Oh sorry about that…..” says Kyle woefully.

“Don’t apologize,” I reply. “Kenny will live. He is just use to always hanging out over here.” Kyle chuckles.

“Well….” he says. “I think it is a great idea. I just don’t want to be too far from my parents.”

“We will still be in Colorado dude,” I reassure him. “We will be going to your parents for Thanksgiving and the holidays,” Kyle smiles at me before focusing on his food in front him but he is also blushing heavily.

“Thank you….." he says. I wish he would stop thanking me. What's the point of having Kyle come back if he can't see his family? Sure, he will be a cat, but it is better than nothing.

“It’s not a big deal,” I tell Kyle. “I will take left over plates with me so you can eat it when we get home.” Kyle leans on the table gazing at me.

“I love how you say we,” he chuckles happily. “It’s so weird but I feel happier now than I was before I died.”

“I believe it,” I replied. “You weren’t mines then.” Kyle starts to blush and finishes his meal. We go to wash dishes together in the kitchen. I find this very comforting now. I use to hate washing the dishes or doing any cleaning in general. Part of me wonders if it was because I was single and had no one to share it with. We head into the room to wind down. I get under the covers ready to see what we are going to watch tonight. Kyle gets in the bed beside me grabbing my hand.

“Stan…..” he says emotionally that causes me to meet his glance.

“Yeah,” I reply trying to keep the worry out of my voice. “You okay?”

“Of course," he smiles. "Um, will you…..make love to me?” I start blushing not only because he is asking but how he looks. I look down at our hands.

“I can but I’m really nervous……” I admit.

“Nobody is perfect,” says Kyle shifting to stand on his knees pulling his shirt over his head. “I have only been with one man so it’s almost like being new with you.” Kyle crawls over to me kissing my cheek. “I’m nervous too you know.” I shift to my eyes to Kyle. I lick his bottom lip before kissing his cheek, then his neck pulling him closer to me.

“I don’t have lube,” I admit. “I do have oil.”

“That will work for now,” says Kyle. “Did you want to help stretch me?” This would be a good learning opportunity. 

“Okay sure,” I reply almost feeling like I want to vomit from nerves. “You’re going to have to guide me.”

“I wouldn’t leave you hanging,” says Kyle getting the oil from my nightstand.

"H-have you used it without me?" I asked with curiosity.

“No,” replies Kyle. “I-I like being with you, I can’t do it alone.” I can’t help but smile. “I usually like to be on my knees bent over because I personally have a much better reach. Since you will be helping me, I will lay on my back.” I remove each clothing more nervous as each one hits the floor. Kyle lays down on my bed putting one pillow under his ass. “This will make it easier for you.” I like that he is explaining everything to me. This is better than when I actually lost my virginity to Wendy so far. Granted Wendy was a virgin. Neither of us knew what we were doing.

I lean over Kyle as he buries his right hand between his legs. He closes his eyes cheeks flushing red more than likely because I’m watching him. I watch as his hand begins to move. I can tell that it is only one finger he is mostly using because of the movement. I'm not sure what to do as I lean over closer to Kyle. He shudders I think because he feels me closer to him. I take the oil wetting 3 of my fingers so I will be ready to step in when Kyle is ready for me too.

“H-h-hahhh….” Kyle finally moans. He almost looks humiliated about it although I have heard his voice many times. I grow hard watching Kyle. It’s not long before I finally want to get in on the action. I slide my hand on top of his. Kyle gasp a little feeling in my hand.

“It’s okay…..” I tell him trying to shake off my nerves. My hand on top of his allows me to feel his movements. I can’t help myself as I get on my knees. My left hand pushing Kyle’s right leg back slightly. 

“Oh god!” cried Kyle. “Are you looking?” I know he is referring to me viewing him finger himself.

“Just a little,” I admit before moving on top of him. 

“Nnnngghhh…….” moans Kyle. I slide slowly remove Kyle’s hand replacing it with my own. My nerves are getting to me as my hand shakes a little. I glance down at Kyle breathing slowed down by not being touch. I see his dick is still very hard. I almost want to put my mouth on it. I’m not ready to try that yet. I want to read that book Tweek gave me first. I slide in one finger. I slowly begin trying to move my hand as he did his. “You’re doing great.” I didn’t think so.

I lean over kissing the side of Kyle's neck as I continue to move my fingers. After a few minutes, Kyle is back to moaning. He even thrust against me a few times causing me to groan. I feel brave enough to add a second finger.

“A-ahhh…." moaned Kyle arching his back grabbing my shoulders. I begin to move my digits back and forth slowly at first before speeding up. I think back to what Tweek was saying about finding his prostate. I doubt I will find it easily but I guess I can try. I begin poking around each time I slide my fingers inside of Kyle. “Stannnn…oh god….H-hahhh….” My cock twitches hearing him say my name like that. Fuck I want to take those lips.

I move away from sitting up so I can watch Kyle's face better. I continue to move my fingers watching him ever so closely. I see his face deepen is shade. Being on my knees is certainly allowing me better reach.

“Ohhh….." cries Kyle trembling. "D-don't touch there….I’m going to….aghhh…..cum.” I continue to move my fingers towards the area he told me not to. “Stannnn…aaarrgghh…….” His body begins to stir as if he is fighting against nature.

“I-I want you to cum…….” I tell him watching him begin to squirm. Kyle moves off of my fingers removing the pillow from underneath him.

“I want you inside me now,” he says glaring at me with such lust filled eyes. I stare at him and Kyle has to warn me yet again. “Don’t kiss me.” I can’t help but chuckle. “Do you mind entering me raw?”

“You want me to?” I ask in surprise. Kyle nods his head yes. I’m not going to complain. I really do want to feel every inch of his body. I’m on my knees in front of Kyle’s spread legs waiting for me. I inch closer lining myself up with his entrance. I lean down with Kyle kisses my cheek. I think back to how his first time wasn’t that great. I want him to feel extraordinary with me. I slowly slide into him losing my breath. Mother fuck he is tight, tighter than any female I have had sex with. “Aww….shit….argghhh…..” I begin rolling my hips slowly into Kyle as he kisses my cheek moving to my lips. I don’t return the kiss knowing what will happen if I do. I turn out of the kiss feeling myself breaking down.

“Sooo….good…hmmm……” he sighs holding on to my back. I can feel Kyle beginning to thrust against me. Once I’m able to get my head on straight I begin searching for his spot thrusting towards the same area as my fingers were in not too long ago. I know I hit the area as I feel Kyle get tight around my dick.

"Oh god, damn…." I groan. I so wasn’t ready for him to get squeeze me like that. Kyle lets go of my neck head flying back into the pillow.

“You’re so good to me….ahhh….” he whines rolling his hips.

"I love you, Kyle….hahhh……” I moan slowing down my thrust. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ahhhh….god….ugghhh……” I can’t help myself as my hips begin to thrust forward with more speed and force. I bring my hands down to hold on to the side of Kyle’s hips.

“Ohhh Stannnn……” whimpered Kyle. “Ohhh stannn…..I’m going to cum….h-hahh….” I lean down close to Kyle’s ear licking it. Kyle grips my back tightly as he continues to meet my thrust. "Oh, Stan….I love you….I love you….hahhh….argghhh…” Kyle begins to shake lightly into his orgasm. That tight ring of muscle tightening around my cock, I can’t hold back anymore.

“I’m cumming….ha…..haa…..I’m cumming..…awww….fuck…” I cry as I thrust faster than before. I erupt inside of Kyle gripping his hips so tightly it just might leave a bruise. I begin to lose my rhythm in the process of climaxing. I lean over Kyle breathing hard trying to recover. I rub my nose against his since I can’t kiss him. “God I love you.” Kyle nods unable to speak. “Did you need anything?”

"Yeah, some tissues…." he replies. I reach grabbing tissues for the both of us before pulling out. We both groan from the loss of contact. I wipe myself down before taking Kyle's tissue and tossing them both. I climb back under the covers before pulling Kyle close to my naked body.

“Did I do okay?” I asked.

“You made me cum from just my ass alone,” says Kyle. “You did more than okay.”

“I wanted you to enjoy yourself,” I explain. “I-I mean it’s my first time doing something like this.”

“I know…," says Kyle. "It was meant to be a compliment." I nuzzle my face into his hair causing him to purr a little. "I got an idea regarding my case settlement money. I'm going to write a fake entry in my journal. I want you to give it to my parents."

“That’s a great idea,” I replied. “Are you sure you want them reading that stuff.”

“I’m dead technically so it doesn’t matter…..” says Kyle. Kyle is not able to hide the sadness in his voice. “Besides my parents will get to see how I felt about Louis.”

“If that is what you want to do babe, I support you,” I say softly. I hold Kyle close to me as I begin thinking of how to start looking for our new home.


	19. Chapter 19

KYLE

I’m sitting on the bed drinking a glass of OJ. It’s been a little over a week since Stan and I have become intimate. Is it weird that he is everything I ever thought he would be? I mean he makes Louis look even more like shit. Stan has no idea what he is doing but he is learning quickly. He always makes sure I’m satisfied in every way possible. I stare at the computer screen taking in the current house layout. I really like it. Has a decent amount of land, next neighbor is half a mile away. It would put us about an hour away from South Park, not bad.

Two story house, 4 bedrooms, decent size kitchen, dining room, family room, and living room. Very old school because most houses don't come with a family room anymore. Usually a living room and what they now call open space or game room. The house runs 2300 hundred square feet with a carport but no garage. I don't mind that since I’m not the one driving. I’m sure Stan will hate it during those snowy months, but he has dealt with it since he started driving. His parents parked in the garage while he parked outside. The current owners actually have a little garden in the back yard, and I know Stan is going to love that. He has been wanting us to cook with more fresh ingredients to live a longer happier life. I add the house to the list of other houses I have viewed but this one is my favorite by far. I look up when I hear the door. 

What the hell? Stan is not off yet, it's only a little afternoon, he hasn't even had lunch yet. I move the laptop going to the door peaking out into the open space. I see blonde hair as the girl is missing with her bag. She looks up and it’s Annie! 

Shit! No one can know I’m here! I look around trying to decide where to hide. I have no idea why she is here and what she will do. I grab Stan’s spare cell off the nightstand crawling under the bed to the very back. I'm thankful to be small as hell along with the fact Stan has a tall bed. Otherwise, I don't think I could fit under here. I’m so scared that I’m shaking. So glad Stan got me this prepaid for emergencies. I still consider it to be his spare phone. I’m on my belly far back as possible as I can go curling up. I send Stan a text message.

Kyle: Stan! Annie is in your apartment!

Stan responded immediately.

Stan: WHAT THE FUCK! I’M ON MY WAY!

I put the phone down staring at the doorway which I can see clearly from under the bed. I wonder what is she doing here? I know Stan didn't give her a key. After a few minutes, I see her walking into the bedroom. She is sporting some knee-high boots and gods know what else, I can only see her boots. I hear her giggle as she jumps on the bed making it shake above me. She seems to be moving around a bit.

“What have you been up to Stan?” she questions out loud. I hear more movement. “A house huh? Why so far away? This house is big for just him…. interesting.” I see her feet appear over the bed as she walks to the closet. So glad I didn’t go in there now because she would have seen me for sure. I see her boots as she is doing whatever it is she is doing. It feels like forever before she comes out of the closet. She lays back on the bed I guess, I have no idea what she is doing. I hear soft moans causing to cringe and almost gag. Oh my god…….she is not doing what I think she is. I lay there listening to sounds of pleasure spilling out of her mouth without a care in the world.

I hear the front door slam shut loudly scaring me and Annie. I can hear the bed shaking as if she is trying to gather herself. I watch as I see Stan’s feet appear in the doorway as if he ran from the front door.

“Stan!” exclaims Annie.

“What the fuck are you doing here!” demanded Stan. “Did you really just break into my apartment?”

“I wouldn’t call it that……” said Annie swinging her feet over the bed. She stands up walking into Stan’s personal space. “Why haven’t you been returning my messages or calls? We’re suppose to be friends and you completely cut me off.”

“I have been checking in on you,” says Stan. “We are friends I don’t have to text you every single day. That still does not explain why you broke in my god damn apartment.” I can hear the fury in Stan’s voice.

“I’m sorry……” sighed Annie. “That was not the smartest thing to do….are you going to press charges.”

“No," says Stan. "But following this, I don't want you contacting me anymore. I mean this is unhealthy Annie."

“What do you mean unhealthy!” she exclaimed.

“Annie you broke into my apartment,” says Stan sounding like he is fed up. “I don’t have more say to you at the moment, can you please leave.” I see Annie’s feet closing in on Stan.

“You’re getting a house out in the country,” she states. Stan backs away from Annie. “I thought you liked it here in South Park.”

“I don’t have to explain shit to you,” says Stan. “Get the fuck out my apartment before I decide to press charges.” I see Annie’s feet quickly disappear as Stan follows. I’m still too scared to move. I see Stan’s feet finally reappear. “Kyle,” I crawl out from under the bed with him quickly embracing me. “Thank god you’re so smart.” I bury my face into his shoulder so glad that he is here. Stan is kissing my cheek.

“I’m sorry you had to leave work…..” I say looking up at him finally. “I really didn’t want you to leave work.”

“It’s okay,” said Stan. “Thank god I got that phone. I mean what the hell? You could have been seen! Like…ugh…..” I hug Stan again trying to calm him down.

“It’s okay dude, it worked out,” I muttered into this shoulder. That is a total lie. It is not okay. I’m so happy being here with Stan and it almost got ruined. 

“I’m not returning to work today,” he says suddenly.

“Are you sure?” I asked. “I don’t want your job…”

“I have been on that job for 3 years,” says Stan. “Trust me they’re not going to fire me over a family emergency. How are you feeling?” Stan is staring at me so intensely, the love reflecting clearly in his eyes.

“Better now that you’re here…..” I admit softly. I pull out of his embrace sitting on the bed sighing. Stan pulls his shoes off before sitting beside.

“You got that look,” he said. “What’s wrong?”

“I was so s-scared…..” I say with my voice cracking. “I really thought I was going to die again. I feel like I’m finally getting my life back and then she….”

“She’s not going to bother us anymore,” says Stan. “I promise.” I glance at him and I know he means it. Stan leans in kissing me turning me into cat form meowing because I was not ready. “Shit, sorry. You just look so cute and sad.” Stan picks me up from the floor sitting me on the bed before he kisses me again. I wait until I feel normal in my body. Granted I can change back and forth between a cat, but it does feel tiring. “So sorry…..”

“It’s okay,” I say finding my voice. I’m naked thanks to shrinking out of the clothes when I turned into a cat. I reach down for my shirt and Stan stops me. I stare at him biting my lip, I have so much on my mind. I know he wants to know exactly what that is. “I’m ready for us to move, especially after what just happened.”

“I know,” said Stan. “I’m ready to protect you, protect us.” I smile at him as he always knows the right thing to say.

“I was putting together a list,” I explain. “Before the crazy Barbie broke in here, I was looking at this property.” I grab the laptop taking off the screensaver. I show it to Stan and his face lights up. He takes the laptop from me so he can get a better look.

“This is perfect!” he exclaims. “They have a garden!”

“I knew you would like the garden,” I exclaim smiling at him. “Isn’t is great!” Stan stares at me grinning hard.

“It’s perfect,” he says before kissing my cheek softly.


	20. Chapter 20

KYLE

“I’m going to save this page and get in contact with the realtor tomorrow,” explains Stan. “I will be taking you with me of course.” I nod smiling as Stan sits the laptop aside to hug me. I bury my face into his shoulder wondering what I can do under the raider to bring in money. I want to contribute to our household. Stan begins to kiss my neck lightly. I sigh into the soft feeling trying to focus on what else I need to take care of. Stan's tongue flicks across the right spot. 

“H-ahh…” I whine. Stan pushes me back on the bed as he stands up removing his clothes as he stares down at me. I seem to can’t get over the way he looks at me. It’s like I’m the only person in his world. I have never seen Stan stare at anyone the way he is looking at me right now, not even Wendy. “Stan…” He puts his finger on my lip to silence me. Stan spreads my legs slowly, sliding in between as he leans down to kiss my cheek before softly moving to my chin and finally destination my neck. “Nnnggghhh….” I thrust up against him lightly. Fuck, he is so hard right now.

Stan slides his hand lower wrapping his strong fingers around my cock. I whimper from the contact with my mind beginning to spin. Stan’s hand begins to move up and down my shaft. I quickly feel pleasure, I always do when he touches me. His breathing seems so calm, no nervousness to his movements as before. His lips move down to my chest. I begin to pant with my right hand on his back as my left hand beginning to grip the sheets.

“A-ahhh!" I cry out as Stan takes my left nipple into his mouth. He sucks gently before flicking his tongue across my hard nipple. Fuck, I begin to thrust my hips into his hand. He makes me feel so good, so love, sometimes I don't think I can take it. My belly begins to warm and get tingly. No, not yet. "Stan…a-ahh….I’m close…..ughhhh…..slow down…..” He doesn’t look up but he does release my nipple. I never knew my nipple was my weak spot until he started playing with it last week. Stan begins to kiss his way down my stomach making me whine. I bite my lip trying to keep my voice in as if that has ever stopped me from being loud in the past week.

Stan reaches for the lube and I get very excited at the thought of him being inside of me. He sets the bottle down sitting back on his knees on the bed. I’m staring up at the ceiling not ready to look into those lustful loving blue eyes. Breath on my dick is what caused me to look down. Wait….this is new…he has never gotten that close to my dick. I watch Stan slowly takes me into his mouth. I’m immediately engulfed in his warmth.

“A-ahh….h-ahh….” I cry as I watch him begin to take more of my cock into his mouth. His eyes are closed as if he is focused. This is the first time he has ever given me oral. It feels phenomenal. I thrust lightly into his mouth and he doesn’t choke at all but moans instead.

“Mmmmm……..” he groans around me as he continues to bob his head.

"Oh, Stan…..” I grumble without meaning to. My hips begin to thrust towards this heat of building pleasure. “Hahhh….ahh….ah……..” Stan allows me to fall out of his mouth as he begins to kiss the inside of my thighs. I watch Stan massage his lips into my right thigh before switching to the left thigh. So much tender and care behind each movement. I see my cock twitch from watching Stan. He grabs the lube and I get a bit harder in anticipation. I raise an eyebrow when I see Stan coating his fingers. For the first time, he makes eye contact with me as he takes my dick back into his mouth. Oh god, Stan is killing me right now. How the fuck is he so good at this because I know he hasn’t been with anyone else. He slides one finger inside causing me to lose my breath. I feel my body begin to shake a little. He’s going to make me cum and he is not even inside of me.

“Mmm….hmmm……” hums Stan as he sucks a little hard as his finger pumps in and out with rhythm. My body begins to twist up inside the pleasure as I whither on the comforter beneath me struggling to keep my breathing even. Stan adds in a second finger and I’m done. I begin thrusting onto his fingers trying to feel more than I already do.

“Fffuuccckkkk…..hahhh….” I sob as I thrust into his mouth. “I’m going to…argghhh…c-cum….h-ahhh……” I mewl my head back into the comforter ready for my orgasm to just take me. Suddenly I feel pressure as well as pleasure when Stan locates my spot within. “S-stannn….oh god….m-move now!” Stan doesn’t pull away as his mouth latches on tighter, firmer, deeper. “A-ahhhh…..c-cumming…..” I thrust into his mouth as spots begin to form in front of my eyes. I groan deeply as I climax inside of Stan’s mouth. He continues to attack my spot while sucking me dry. “Nggghhhh……ohhhh….hahh…….ha….ha…..”

Stan finally comes up for air breathing hard. I’m still trying to focus my eyes so I can see clearly. Stan kisses my stomach working his way up my chest and to my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist feeling his hard dick with a bit of precum smearing against my stomach. I reach my hands up into his hair enjoying the feel of his body so close to mine. Stan kisses become sloppy as he slides his hand between us. He lines his dick up with my entrance sliding in with a small amount of effort. 

“A-ahhh……” he sighs once he is fully inside of me. “T-that…..ass is ready for me…..haahhh……”I exhale into the feeling of him inside of me. Stan looks at me as he begins to thrust inside of me. I can tell that he is worked up because he usually starts off a little bit slow but on the other hand it could be because my ass is ready for what he wants to deliver. I know he can feel that tightness and twitching. He loves me, he truly loves me. My dick hardens at the thought of knowing Stan loves me, only me. “Kyle…..”

“Ughhhhh……..” I whimper. “Don’t say my name like that…..” I’m so hard just from his wrecked voice alone. Stan starts to thrust into me harder and quicker not breaking eye contact. 

“N-no one is taking you away from me…….” he pants. Stan slides his right hand down pushing my leg back a little further allowing him to hit my feel good spot perfectly.

“Shittt….” I howl with my body shaking lightly. Stan slows down to rub the area in slow motions. “Fuck Stan……nnnggghhhh…..” I swear he knows how to do everything right. For Louis to have gotten around as much as he did his skills are nothing compared to Stan’s. It’s astonishing to think about.

“I can’t go back in the past…mmm…..” he groans. “But I can certainly enjoy these next 20 years, loving you, living my life with you…..ahhhh…..haa……." I'm surprised he is even able to talk but I love it. I almost wish I had told Stan how I felt back then. Would I still be alive? Would he have been my first? Would be we be married with kids? I groan beginning to feel pleasure despite that I just climaxed. Stan picks up the pace. “Arrggghhh…..ha……hahhh…..” I wrap my arms around Stan’s neck burying my face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you Stan….” I whine as my body quakes. “I love you.” Most of the time we have sex it is never just sex. Just when I think that things couldn’t get more passionate they do, each and every time. We make love every single time.

“I-I’m going to cum….” he cries thrusting deeper as his left-hand slides down gripping the side of my ass. “H-ha-hahh……” I begin to suck on Stan’s neck since I can’t kiss him the way I want to. We tried before since I can kiss him but he can’t hold back from kissing me in return. “Ohh Kyle….that feels so gooodddd…..a-ahhh….” I run my tongue lightly across his skin before biting down softly. “Fuck….I’m cumming….argghhhh….” 

“A-ahhhh….” I roar into his neck enjoying the feel of him releasing inside of me. Stan thrusts his hips until he can’t move anymore. He lays on top of me recovering. I don’t mind feeling the weight of his body. I rub my hands up and down Stan’s back sighing in content.

“Want to go view our house tomorrow?” panted Stan. I gaze at him as he shifts so he could make eye contact. I chuckle.

“Are you really calling it our house?" I reply. Stan nods. "Well, I'm ready to go see it when you are. I have nothing but time."


	21. Chapter 21

STAN

"What do you think?" asked Susan my realtor. She had shown me a tour of the house Kyle spotted online, the one we deemed perfect. The drive was not so bad as I talked to Kyle along the way. He is in cat form so he couldn't talk back with words but it was still nice. 

"Um, do you mind if I walk around by myself?" I asked. Kyle is in my man bag with his head sticking out.

“Sure,” says Susan as her phone rings. She takes a call walking outside. I let Kyle out of the man bag.

“What do you think Ky?” I asked following him into the kitchen. He meows looking around the kitchen. “I know, it looks much better in person. I’m thinking if we do buy this house, I would want to upgrade a few things to it. A new coat of paint and I’m thinking of updating the bathrooms. They seem very….country.” Kyle tilts his head letting me know he agrees. I walk over picking him up. “Let’s go back and view the upstairs.”

Once upstairs I sit Kyle back on the floor and he runs off into the master bedroom first. I follow watching him walk around in the room before heading into that old style bathroom. I can picture him laughing at the sight of it. Kyle looks at me wanting to know what I want to do.

“Well……" I say walking into the bathroom. "I want to take down this hideous wallpaper for one. Who the hell still uses wallpaper with flowers anymore? I prefer a walk-in shower so I would get a decent size jet tub, replace with tile, all that good stuff. I mean, of course, the sinks, mirrors, cabinets, and facets would be replaced as well." Kyle meows in agreement with my changes. "Good. I will let you pick out the colors." Kyle doesn't look happy as he gives me a long blink. "What? You don't want to pick out the colors?" Long blink again. "We can pick them out together if you want." Kyle meows. So he wants us to decide on something together, I can’t complain. “So we want this house right?” Kyle meows. 

I pick him up and head back downstairs into the backyard where the garden is with plenty of lands. I go to look at the garden which has tomatoes, carrots, celery. I want to produce potatoes, snap peas, and some fruit as well. Depending on the fruit as they tend to attract the kind of bugs I don’t like dealing with. That will limit how often Kyle and I would have to go to the store though. It is something to think about. I might invest in some kitchen cabinets as well. Kyle meows as if he knows I’m brainstorming.

“Yeah…” I say slowly. “We’re definitely getting this house.”

“You are!” exclaimed Susan walking out the back door. 

“Yes,” I reply turning around with Kyle in my arms. “How soon can we submit an offer?”

“Today!” exclaims Susan. “The owners are going to be so happy.”

“Why?” I ask as I settle Kyle back into the bag.

“They had a hard time selling it because it is so outdated,” explains Susan walking back into the house as I follow. “Most people now are most interested in buying houses where they don’t have to do anything to the house.” Sounds about right. I don’t mind doing the handy work. I know Kyle won’t either as it will give him something to do.

“Anything you need from me?” I asked.

“Just your offer money to show them how serious you are,” says Susan.

“Does it matter how much?” I asked.

“Long as it is more than 1,000," she says. "You can get the money back at closing." So why am I even writing it then? I keep from rolling my eyes thinking it is stupid but I need to do what I have to do.

“Alright," I replied digging around Kyle to get out my checkbook. I write a check handing it to Susan. She takes the check looking at in surprised.

“Five grand?” she questioned. “Are you sure?”

“I get the money back right?” I questioned.

“Well yeah…..” she says. “I just never had anyone hand over that much money for an offer.”

“I mean business,” I replied. “I want this house.” Susan smiles. 

“Let’s get you this house!” she exclaims.

We head back home in my car as Susan drove in her own car to the house. I am so glad as it now just Kyle and I. I'm super excited about us getting this home. Pretty soon I won't have to worry as much about anyone finding out our secret. Kyle is laying in the seat with his tail dancing a bit giving away he is excited as well. Halfway back to my apartment the phone rings. I look seeing that it is Kenny. Awww man it has been almost 2 weeks since I spoken to him. I answer the call through my headset.

“Yo,” I say happily.

“Stan where the hell have you been?” asked Kenny.

“Around,” I reply. “I have been busy looking for a house.”

“I thought you wanted a townhouse,” he replied.

“I decided to get a house in the country,” I replied. “I get to have my own garden, plenty of space. It just made it within being in decent range to at least get internet.” Kenny chuckles.

“Yeah,” he replies. “I’m surprised you’re going so far.”

“It works for me,” I reply keeping it short. “What’s going on?”

“Some shit just went down,” says Kenny. “Like Wendy found out Brian her ex is seeing Annie.”

“What!” I exclaim capturing Kyle’s attention. His tail wag slow down, almost stopping altogether. I swear I saw his eyes squint. 

“It was bad man,” says Kenny. “I was just tagging along because I had nothing better to do since someone is house hunting.”

“Get on with it Kenny,” I hiss.

"Alright, so anyway Wendy decides to see what Annie has been up to. She has been acting a little weird the past couple of weeks." A little weird, that bitch broke into my apartment. I keep that comment to myself. "Annie wasn't trying to let Wendy and me into the apartment. Sadly, Brian didn’t know we were at the door asking her something about dinner. Wendy snapped punching her in the face.”

“Oh boy,” I sigh. Wendy is the best female fighter I have ever seen. She really should have gone pro. I’m pretty sure she left a mark on Annie’s pretty little face.

“I knew the Brian guy was bad but damn……” mutters Kenny.

“I’m not surprised,” I admit.

“Why would you say that?” asked Kenny curiously.

"Well, when we were on a double date, he was saying how hot Annie looked,” I explained. “I mean the guy was always checking women out like constantly.”

“You never told Wendy?” questioned Kenny.

“I couldn’t go to Wendy telling her that her boyfriend was checking out other women,” I explain. “Besides he was looking and not acting in my presence. Although it still freaked me out none the less.”

“You should have told Wendy,” says Kenny sternly. “I think she would have listened to you.”

“Maybe,” I replied. “She was in love with this guy. I can’t promise she would have taken my word.”

“I guess…..” said Kenny. He sighs. “Anyway are you getting a house because of the settlement?” Kyle apparently wrote an entry in his journal for me to be granted 50k because I’m his super best friend. His parents were not going to deny his dying wish, in this case, I was like thank god. Louis went ballistic when he found out he wasn't getting a penny but that is a story for another day.

“Yes and no,” I replied. “You know I wanted a house before then.”

“So true,” said Kenny. We chat during the rest of my ride home. By the time I get into the apartment I’m more than ready to relax. It’s been a long day. I sit Kyle on the sofa giving him a quick kiss heading to the bathroom to start up the shower. I remove my clothes hearing Kyle come into the bathroom. He wraps his arms around my waist laying his forehead against my back.

“Everything is going to be okay,” I encourage him. “We’re really close to the finish line here.”

“I know,” he says before kissing my back softly. I can feel myself becoming erection from his intimate gesture. Now is not the time to be attacking Kyle.

“Let’s get clean,” I tell him. Kyle lets me go already naked. He stares at me smirking.

“You know I’m ready,” he smirks pulling the shower curtain back stepping inside. I followed behind him trying to get my mind on showering and nothing more. Hard to do when the love of your life is naked, wet, and soapy in front of you. It isn’t working out too well as I lean down kissing the back of Kyle's neck hearing him moan. I love how his body responds to me. I take the washcloth out of his hand.

“Let me take care of you……” I tell him softly. Kyle turns to look making eye contact. I can see he is as hard as I am.

“Then I wash you?” he asks.

“If you want,” I say leaning closing to him.

“Yes….” he almost moans. “I want that so much.” I lean down to kiss him but lucky for me he turns his head making me miss. I chuckle kissing his neck before grabbing the soap. I’m glad Kyle always remembers not to kiss because I easily forget. I watch as Kyle creates the suds on the washcloth. I can't help but look down at his hard dick licking my bottom lip. Wow, he hasn't even touched me yet. I have to close my eyes as Kyle begins to wash my body. I’m biting my bottom lip by the time he gets to my legs.

“Ah-ahhh….” I groan as he rubs the inside of my thighs. I have no shame now as it feels so god damn good.

“Stan…," he mutters. I open my eyes gazing down at Kyle just in time to see him take my dick into his awaiting mouth. My mouth opens slightly breathing in deeply. “Mmmm……" moans Kyle as he takes me deeper into his mouth as he continues to wash my legs.

“Ahhh….dude….” I whine watching him suck me like we won’t live tomorrow. Kyle pulls my dick out of his mouth licking the head. He adjusts down to his knees with the water falling over him. His right hand slowly makes its way behind him. Kyle begins to suck my head causing me to close one eye crying out. “Ha-ha…..hahhh….” His right hand appears to be fingering himself as he uses his left to help him bring me pleasure. “Ohhh…..arrgghhhh…..” It so hard for me to watch him as he continues to bob his head passionately.

“Mmmmppphhh….." moans Kyle as I begin to thrust my hips. My pleasure is building as I begin to pant harder and harder. I slide my hand into Kyle's wet curls allowing the water to run down my hands.

“Fuck…..”I grumble. “Oh…..Kyle…..” Kyle continues to blow me until my body starts to shake. “I-I’m going to…..arrggghhh….cum.” Kyle slowly pulls my dick out his mouth kissing the tip before standing up. 

“Fuck me Stan…” he whimpers. I grab Kyle’s face kissing his cheek before aggressively moving to his neck moaning. I almost kissed him again, this is what I’m talking about. I barely remembered to avoid those cherry red plump lips. “Hahh…..ahhh…..” Kyle moans as he wraps his arms around my neck. His body feels so hot under this running water. I run my hands down to his ass grabbing it firmly. I make out heavily for a minute with Kyle’s neck wishing it was his lips instead. Our wet cocks rubbing against one another as we shamelessly thrust our hips.

“Ahhh…..” I mutter. “Jump into my arms so I can fuck you….." Kyle doesn't hesitate as he jumps up wrapping his legs around my waist. I put my hands under his ass to give him good support. I turn to push Kyle against the shower wall smothering my lips against his cheek. We no longer have the water raining over us as we’re out of the line of fire. It is so steamy in here that not being under the water doesn't even make us cold. I’m beginning to breathe hard into Kyle's mouth as but not kissing him. Kyle whimpers after a minute. “Don’t worry….mmmm you ready for this dick?”

“I’m always ready…." whispers Kyle looking a little dazed. He tightens his legs around me as my left hand supports him as my right guides my dick to his entrance. Being in the shower is the best because he is already wet. I slide my head in moaning not breaking eye contact from Kyle. “Hah-ha.....ahhh…..Stannnn….” I thrust forward unable to help myself.

“Kyle……” I grunt. Kyle looks at me before pulling me towards his neck. I begin to kiss that tender skin as I start to thrust into him. No matter how many times we make love he is always so tight, feels so good. At one point I was wondering if I hurt him but he said he would let me know if I ever hurt him. Kyle slides his tongue along my ear mouth panting. “You feel so wonderful…..arrrggghhh.”

“Oh….gooddddd….." cries Kyle beginning to shake lightly. I continue to thrust feeling that ring of muscle tightening. Kyle hasn’t climaxed but he will soon.

“Yeahhh…..” I moan. “I’m going to cum so deep inside you….ahhh…..”

"Yes, Stan……ah….ahhh…….” wails Kyle bringing his lips to my neck. “Please, please, please……aarrrgghhh.” I begin to thrust into him harder knowing what he wants. “You’re going to make me cummmm….nnngggghhh…..” My body is starting to tingle as my lower groin begins to warm up.

“I’m going to cum Kyle……” I hiss thrusting hard. “Going to cum so hard…..mmmmm….so deep….” Kyle begins to tighten around my dick sending me over the edge. “Fucccckkk…..dude…..goddddd…..hahhhhh…." This orgasm caught me completely off guard. “Haaa…..hahh………” Kyle's head leans back against the tile as my hips thrust wildly inside as I release my passion inside him.

“So deep…..Stan” he whimpers. “Arrrrggghh…….” Kyle’s muscles begin to pulse around me letting me know that he is reaching his peak. “Ahhh…..oh god…..nnngggghhh….” His body quivers as he begins to mumble incoherent words. I slow down my thrust as Kyle lays his head on my shoulder. We’re both breathing hard listening to water continues to rain down.

“Can you stand?” I asked him.

“I will need help,” says Kyle softly.

“You know I will,” I tell him. I put Kyle down helping him clean up before we get out of the shower. Kyle seems to have a hard time walking and I become concerned quickly. He applies his favorite lotion that I started to buy for him. I apply my own lotion trying not to freak out. We aren’t saying many words but I think it is because we both exhausted. Kyle is getting under the covers as I grab his hand. “Are you okay?” Kyle gazes at me smiling.

“I’m fine,” he replies. “I’m just really tired. I don’t think I ever orgasmed so hard in my life.” He glances down blushing deeply. “I just feel so wiped out.”

“Me too,” I tell him with a small chuckle squeezing his hand. We lay back in the bed with Kyle curling up beside me.

“Are we skipping dinner?” he asked yarning.

“I guess so,” I tell him before kissing his forehead.


	22. Chapter 22

KYLE

5 MONTHS LATER

I look over the food I prepared for our housewarming. I will be in cat form, but it will still be nice to see everyone. Stan wraps his arms around me from behind kissing my cheek. God, he is truly the best partner ever.

“You did a wonderful job,” he says into my cheek. I chuckle.

“Thanks,” I replied. “I hope everyone likes the house.”

“I don’t care if they do,” replies Stan letting me go. “This is our place. They’re lucky enough to even be here.” I chuckle at how he really doesn’t care. He isn’t just saying that. We put a lot into this house. Stan and I redid the floors wanting to make sure they will hold up over the years and his old age. I say him because I only have 20 years as much as I hate being reminded of that. We refinished the cabinets and I added some nice handles to make the kitchen look more modern and less country. The cabinets are a nice cherry wood with a golden black marble countertop. We replaced the appliances upgrading to stainless steel. I had to beg Stan to let us replace the lighting fixtures because it did not look right with the other upgrades. 

The living room was easier to fix up. I love the fireplace we have. We painted the brick to make it stand out more. The red is now richer instead of dirty and old looking. I had a hard time deciding where to place the TV. I decided to place it in the corner to the right of our windows. At least we don’t have to worry about a bad glare. Stan’s sofa set and side tables look nice in here for now but I’m thinking of making him upgrade them. The bathrooms were the most work out of the whole house because of everything just outdated. The downstairs bathroom is a simple cream color to help the space look bigger. 

The bathroom upstairs I decided to go with a soft gray and white. Our bedroom bathroom I went with a relaxing beige color. I had the guest room painted a soft gray to match the hall bathroom whereas the office is an off-white. Stan got all my books from my mom and we have them here. I’m surprised she let him have them, to be honest. My room at home is still my room. They haven't gotten rid of anything that my friends didn't take.

“I’m going to go shower,” I sigh. “I’m so tired after all of that.” I begin to stretch as Stan takes a BBQ meatball I made. “Don’t eat all the food.”

“But I’m hungry….” he pouts. I walk over kissing his cheek.

“I know,” I reply reaching behind him grabbing one for myself. “You’re always tired.” I have become a better cook since all I do is stay home. I do have a blog online where I give people financial advice, personal advice, most of them are young so it feels great to be able to provide some nice information. Nobody knows who I am so that helps. I made sure our IP address is hidden so nothing can be traced back to us. I head upstairs getting undressed putting my clothes in the dirty hamper. I will have Stan turn me into a cat after my shower. My fur always shines when I do.

As I wash up I think of how everything has changed so much and yet I’m not even suppose to be here. At one point I thought I would hate being stuck in the house and never being able to do normal things in public. I don’t miss it at all. I mostly miss being able to talk to my family. Ike is doing fantastic in school. He had this pregnancy scare that had him flipping out. Stan referred him to my site so I would be able to give my brother advice. I cried when I found out Stan did that for me, it’s the little things. I get out the shower as Stan comes into the bathroom naked grinning when he sees me. He leans down kissing my neck.

“Stan….” I chuckle. “I need to dry off and lotion down.”

“I know…," he whines. “I think everyone is coming that was invited. Tweek is super excited to see the place. He likes that we’re out in the middle of nowhere.”

“That sounds like Tweek," I reply heading out of the bathroom. I grab my favorite lotion smelling it heavily as I apply it. I feel like I will never get tired of this stuff. I glance around the room that is very nicely set up. Due to the large size of the room, we upgraded to a king bed. We have a bench at the foot of the bed. All our DVD's are up here on a bookshelf beside the TV. Since we didn't have room for that downstairs with the placement of the TV. I’m sitting on the bed watching TV when Stan comes out of the bathroom.

“Know what you’re wearing?” I ask him.

“Nothing special,” he replies grabbing his lotion off the nightstand. “I mean you know I’m jeans guy, probably a long sleeve shirt.”

“Um….reminds me,” I say still thinking. “I think we should get the fireplace going.”

“Alright,” says Stan rubbing the lotion into his skin. “I can certainly do that.” Stan gets dressed while I make sure there is no trace that someone else here lives with him. Everything is perfect. Stan comes over to me looking handsome as always.

“You look great,” I tell him walking up to him rubbing my hands up his chest stopping at his shoulders.

“So do you," says Stan. "Are you ready?" I nod my head yes. We always look forward to my transformations as it is the only time we get to truly kiss. Stan leans down taking my lips. Those brief seconds I appreciate in so many ways. I blink seeing that I am lower to the ground. I rub against Stan's leg so he knows to pick me up. "You can watch me get the fire going. I hope I don't ruin my clothes." I chuckle on the inside. Stan places me on the couch and I sit there watching him get the fire started. He gets the fire started easily and without messing up his clothes. Stan sits beside me turning on the TV. I sit down on his lap looking to see what he is going to put on. "Is it wrong that I am tired already?" I rub my face into his leg letting him it is okay to be tired. Funny thing is I did most of the work. Our first guest arrives, and I allow Stan to go to the door without me in tow. I stand up on the back of the sofa to see who it is, Wendy of course.

“Hey Stan,” says Wendy stepping inside taking off her coat. “My goodness that is a drive.”

“It’s not that bad,” says Stan taking her coat adding it to the coat rack to the left of the door. Wendy is looking around.

“This is nice Stan,” she says touching his arm. I narrow my eyes hoping there is not more to that touch. Wendy has just been a tad bit clingy to Stan since she ended things with that douchebag. “You designed this by yourself?”

“I had a little inspiration,” he says shifting his eyes at me. If I was in my human form I would so be blushing. It’s amazing how he really wants to flaunt our relationship but can’t. He says things all the time that only I would get. Wendy walks into the kitchen looking over the food I prepare. “I know darn well you didn’t cook this Stan.”

“I didn’t,” he replied. “I had it catered.”

“You’re acting like you are rolling in money since you got some of Kyle’s settlement,” she says grabbing a marinated slider. She takes a quick bite smiling. At least I know she is enjoying the food so far.

“Not at all,” says Stan. “I used some of it to put the house together. The rest I put away in a savings account. I’m mostly looking forward to making use of my garden next summer.”

“That is so you,” grins Wendy. “Don’t be shy, show me your home.” I jump running over to Stan giving him a quick rub to pick me up. Stan scoops me up into his arms. “Ky is looking healthy.”

“Yeah,” says Stan. “He loves this house. He even likes being in the yard.” When it’s not cold, so not enjoyable right now. Stan shows Wendy the downstairs showing her the restroom. Not much to show her on the first floor as most of the rooms are on the upper level. We head upstairs with Wendy following behind looking very excited.

“The colors are so warm and inviting,” says Wendy looking at the hall. Our room is the first one to the left so Stan takes her there first. I can see she is surprised by how it looks. “Stan I didn’t know you had such great taste.” She walks over to our bed running her hand over the comforter. “Smells good in here.”

"I have a plugin," says Stan. "You want to see how I remade the bathroom. My god they had this horrible wallpaper in here at first." He opens the door causing her to gasp.

“It’s beautiful!” she exclaims. I beam with pride as I picked out all the colors, Stan’s only input was nothing dark. I have fake white and yellow lily’s to make the bathroom look a bit nicer. I really love our jet marble tube and stand in the shower. Stan and I spent more time in that marble tube than I thought we would. If I could laugh, I would be right now thinking about it. 

“Thanks,” smiled Stan. “Let me show you the rest of the house.” I crawl up Stan shoulder a little because I notice Wendy is lagging a little still looking around some more. I can tell she is searching for signs of someone else living here. I don’t like that.

“Stan I couldn’t help but notice you have two different lotions,” says Wendy following behind him.

“Yeah,” says Stan. “Depending on the day I will wear either one. As many different perfumes as girls have, I’m surprised you even care.” Stan chuckles, I’m glad that he is quick on his toes for a change. I didn’t think I would have to hide my fucking lotion. Stan walks down the hall going to the left taking us into the guest room. “I doubt I will really have anyone stay here but just in case.”

“This is a lovely room,” says Wendy. “I like the color a lot.”

“Yeah the previous owner had created a door to go from here to the guest bath in the hall,” explains Stan. “They upgraded their windows in the house and this. That was it.” Wendy laughs.

“But yet they didn’t take down the so called ugly wallpaper,” she laughs along with him. Stan continues to laugh.

“Yup," he says. "The bathroom actually matches the guestroom. I'm sure it will look outdated at some point but for now. I like it for now." Wendy walks into the bathroom.

“This is so cool,” she giggles. “I almost want to live here." She laughs again causing me to growl. Stan looks down at me with concern. He rubs my head making me purr. We hear someone at the door. "Oh someone else is here.”

“I wasn’t done," says Stan. "The only other place in the office. You can look at it if you want." I meow not liking the idea of her up here alone. I jump from Stan's arms much to his displeasure.

“Great,” says Wendy. “You can grab the door. Ky can keep me company.” You bet I will. Stan nods quickly leaving the room. I walk through the door with Wendy towards our office. She is looking around the office appearing impressed yet again. The furniture in here is dark reminding me a lot of my dad’s office at home. I have silver candle holders with white candles throughout the office. I thought it was a nice touch. We have a silver rim round mirror about 18 inches round. There is one desk in front of the window, my books are on the bookcase to the left on the wall. It’s two bookcases full making me feel like a dork. Wendy phone rings. She answers it touching the desk. “Hey Bebe, where are you?”

I haven’t seen Bebe in a while. I assume she is doing okay because Stan rarely mentions Bebe. Wendy leans against the desk as I sit down to listen to her.

“I don’t see how you can get lost," sighs Wendy. "It is pretty much a straight shot. Yeah, I’m here already.” Wendy sighs again. “This house is beautiful. I really like it. Stan did a phenomenal job.” We did a good job. I wish she could know there is a ‘we’. I really need to talk to Stan about her and soon. He has always been dumb when it comes to reading people, no offense. “No, I haven't told him I started having a feeling for him again. I mean he seems so….I don’t know different.” I would be rolling my eyes if I could. This is crazy. Stan is the same as he always been. “He has to be in love or something. It is the only time I ever saw him like this but the last time that was is when he was with me.” Yes, Stan is in love with me. I begin walking the office to appear more normal. I hop up on the chair to the desk walking to the window to see who arrived. I recognize Kenny’s car. “Someone’s coming I have to go. Hurry up and get here!” Wendy ends the call.

“Hey what’s going on,” says Kenny walking into the room with Stan close behind. Stan makes his way over to me picking me up right away. I meow mostly because I’m glad to see him and he wasn’t even gone that long. 

“Nothing,” says Wendy. “Bebe is close but she took a wrong turn.” Kenny laughs.

“That would only happen to Bebe," Kenny says before laughing some more. "I mean this place is a straight shot."

“That is what I told her,” says Wendy laughing a little.

“Is she not using google maps?” asked Stan.

“I didn’t think to ask,” says Wendy folding her arms. “Who doesn’t use google maps.”

“Good point,” says Kenny. “Did you try the food downstairs, good as shit.”

“I do need to try a few more things,” says Wendy walking towards the door. “All the food looked good.”

“Right!” agrees Kenny as we walk out the room. “I will be right there. Going to check things out a bit.” Stan carries me with him and Wendy making their way downstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

KYLE

I don’t mind Kenny being left alone because I know he won’t go snooping. Wendy fixes a plate this time around grabbing a beer before sitting in the living room. Stan fixes himself a plate while I go to the loveseat I know he is going to sit on.

“This food is really good,” says Wendy. “I must get this caters card.” Stan does this nervous chuckle as he sits beside me. I lay down in his lap staring at Wendy. “How are you? I don’t hear from you as much.”

“I’ve been busy,” explained Stan. “Fixing up the house and I have begun to look for a new job.”

“Really?” she questioned. “I thought you liked your job.” She takes a bite of potato skin with cheese and small bites of bacon.

“I do,” replied Stan. “The commute is a killer, to be honest. I’m thinking of doing contract work maybe. I could actually get paid more if I build a name for myself.”

“Will you be okay doing that?” asked Wendy. “I know you don’t want to blow through the rest of your money.” That is none of her concern. I have already begun to work on Stan’s profile, websites, and social media. Seeing that we’re out here in the country he could possibly do very well. I’m hoping he builds a good reputation with local businesses close by, so he won’t have to travel so far. 

“I will be fine Wendy,” says Stan. “Don’t worry so much.”

“Okay,” says Wendy tilting her head to the side. “Are you seeing anyone Stan?” I sit up upon her question. What is Stan going to say? Kenny comes down the stairs into the main room. 

“God this house must have cost you a lot,” he says walking into the kitchen. “I didn’t know you were so into décor.”

“I have my moments," laughs Stan. "Yeah, I am seeing someone Wendy." I meow because I didn't think he would say he was seeing anyone.

"You are?" questioned Kenny making his way over with a beer and plate piled high with food. Although he makes a decent living but still likes to eat as if he will never see food again. Stan blushes.

“Yeah,” he replies. “It’s hard to explain it’s kind of long distance.”

“Long distance?” says Kenny. “God I couldn’t do that.”

“How did you meet?” asked Wendy. “How old is she? What does she do for a living? Is she….”

“Whoa slow down,” says Stan. “I feel like I’m being interrogated.” Wendy blushes.

“Sorry I was just curious,” she says. “I mean you haven’t mentioned seeing anyone.”

“I wanted to wait,” says Stan. “Tweek and Craig know.”

“Seriously!” exclaimed Kenny. “How do they know before me?" He shovels food into his mouth as we hear the door. Stan looks relieved getting up to go to the door.

“Why the fuck do you live so far!” exclaimed Cartman walking inside.

“Well hello to you too,” says Stan closing the door. Cartman hands Stan his coat not bothering to put on the coat rack himself.

“This place looks so gay,” he says looking around. I meow glaring at him.

“You hurt Ky feelings,” jokes Kenny. “The place is great.”

“At least I have a house,” says Stan. “What the fuck you got?” Cartman is stuck knowing damn well he doesn’t have a house.

“Food looks awesome,” he states changing the subject. Fucking idiot. He starts piling up his plate as well. “So looks like I’m getting a bonus this quarter at work. I’m thinking of getting a new car.”

“You don’t need a new one,” says Wendy. “You can do what you want though.”

“That’s right!” exclaimed Cartman. “I will do what I want when I want!” I lay down on the loveseat as Stan sits down. I can feel my body becoming tired. The main thing I hate about being in cat form. I get sleepy often making me feel like a pregnant woman. I try to keep my eyes open but fail. I wake up to see Stan going upstairs and someone is holding me. I look up to see Tweek. I don’t know what is going on but I decide to close my eyes pretending to be sleep. Not hard to do with Tweek petting me.

“Your house is so pretty,” says Tweek getting to the office.

“Thanks,” says Stan. “You wanted to talk.”

“Yeah,” says Tweek petting me. I can feel him setting down. “How are things going with your guy?” What? What did he tell him? I don’t like the sound of this as Stan is walking on dangerous grounds.

“Things are going great!” exclaimed Stan. “I’m more in love now than I was then.” I have to hold in a meow as it makes me so happy to hear that. 

“Did you read the book?” asked Tweek. “I’m sure your boyfriend is very happy in the bedroom.” Stan laughs.

“I read the book and yes he is happy," replies Stan. Does he talk to Tweek about sex? I have so many questions. “Speaking of I need to give that back to you….”

“Don ‘t worry about that right now. Is he going to be moving in with you?” asked Tweek. “I remember Craig tried to maintain his independence yet he couldn’t sleep at night without me. Don’t tell him I told you that.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” chuckles Stan. “I just told my friends about him somewhat….I didn't get a chance to tell them it's a man, not women." 

“You don’t have to,” says Tweek. “Will he be here tonight?”

“No,” says Stan. “In spirit yes. I told my friends it’s a long-distance thing. I don’t want them to meet him.”

“Why not?” asked Tweek sadly.

“I have a good reason,” says Stan. “It’s not because I’m ashamed him, I promise you that. I can’t go into details.”

“I believe you,” says Tweek. “I know you love him very much. Long as you’re happy that is all that matters. I hope he will see your home one day.”

“Oh he will,” says Stan allowing me to picture that goofy grin on his face.

“Anything you want to ask me before we head back downstairs,” says Tweek raising up.

“No, I’m good over here now,” says Stan. “It’s always nice to talk to you. I feel like you aren’t too nosy about my boyfriend.”

“He sounds like a great guy,” says Tweek. “He sounds like he is in love with you, you’re in love with him. It's hard enough finding people to be friends with but finding someone you love, your soulmate, it's a rare   
opportunity." I can certainly see why Stan chooses to talk to Tweek. Almost makes me wish I spoken to him more often before I died.

“Can I take Ky?” he asked.

“Sure,” says Tweek handing me to Stan. I choose then to open my eyes gazing at him. Stan blushes before shifting his eyes.

“I’m going to run to the restroom,” explains Stan. “I will be right down.”

“Sounds good,” smiled Tweek. Stan walks into the bedroom locking the door before sitting me on the bed. He leans in kissing me quickly. Soon as I can see my hands I wrap my arms around him burying my face into his shoulder. I want everyone to leave now. I want to be with Stan, I want to make love to him right now. Stan kisses my neck causing me to moan.

“Umm….” I groan. “Stan this is a risk, having me in human form.”

“I locked the door,” explained Stan. “Everyone is downstairs and we’re not speaking loudly.” He starts blushing. “You were awake, weren’t you?”

“Yes…..” I tell him blushing myself. “God….you love me so much…”

“We love each other so much,” he says grabbing my hand. I stare at Stan remembering Wendy.

“Stan Wendy wants to date you again,” I replied.

“I know,” says Stan.

“You knew?” I asked confused.

“Of course,” chuckled Stan. “I use to date her, I know the signs. I’m not an idiot. It’s one of the reasons I had to tell her I’m in a relationship.” I begin to smile knowing he knew the whole time. “If I didn’t she would keep coming on to me.”

“I love you,” I tell him.

“I love you too Kyle,” he says leaning forward kissing my neck. I wrap my arms around him becoming erect. My hands become tangled in his hair as I moan.

“Stan…..”

“I want you so bad right now…." he mutters into my ear.

“Later…..” I tell Stan kissing him. Stan moans kissing me back, within seconds I turn back into a cat. I hop down off the bed but I very wobble with the lust still dancing in my body. "Are you okay?" Stan picks me up and I meow full of desire, his hands feel so good on my fur. “I’m going to have to pet you for the rest of the evening, aren’t I?” I meow knowing Stan will certainly stroke my fur, I can’t wait until he is stroking my dick.


	24. Chapter 24

KYLE

“It was nice seeing you Stan,” says Wendy.

“You too,” says Stan. “Thanks for coming to check out my home.”

“Certainly,” she replies. “So…you’re pretty serious about this long distance relationship?”

“I am,” says Stan. I’m laying in his arms right now. He tried to put me down but I wasn’t having it. Him stroking my fur is too pleasurable right now. I’m sure when I go into human form I just might be erect. “I really care about him.” Wendy’s eyes get wide as I release a low purr. I couldn’t help it……Stan loves me.

“Him?” she says. “Oh….”

"Yeah I'm bisexual,” says Stan like it is no big deal. “I wasn’t even looking for a relationship let alone anything serious. It just happened.” Stan shrugs. “I’m happy though. I’m sure you will find the love of your life soon.” Wendy gives a small smile as Stan pats her shoulder. 

“Sure,” she replies looking out the door. “Let me go, Bebe wants to follow me back to South Park.”

“Straight shot but she can’t get lost following you,” says Stan laughing a little. “If she does then her sense of direction is truly poor.” Wendy laughs.

“Right, I’ll see you later Stan,” she says waving. She walks out of the house getting into her car. We watch her drive off before closing the door. Stan locks the door sighing.

“I’m not cleaning up until tomorrow,” he says. “I at least got the food put up.” I meow in agreement. Having all these people around has me beyond exhausted. Stan cuts off all the lights leaving only the fire going that will burn itself out half way through the night. He walks into our bedroom closing the door. Stan places me on the bed giving me a quick peck. I watch as Stan removes his shirt. He removes the rest of his clothes going to put them up.

“Leave them….” I mutter. “Stan….” I lay back on the bed harder than I anticipated. I’m already leaking wanting to be connected to my love. Stan appears over top of me.

“Not patient at all…..” he says lowly.

“Whatever….." I said pulling his neck down to my lips. I wrap my legs around his waist wanting him to not leave my side for any reason. I thrust my hips up towards him.

“Hahh….Kyle…..” he moans. I continue to suck on Stan’s neck not letting go. Stan begins to rub his arousal against mine. I start panting losing my cool pretty quickly. “Ahhh…..ha….I want to…mmmm….taste you.”

“Me too….” I groan. Stan pulls away as I release my legs. Stan lays down on the bed and I climb on top of him facing away from him. I shimmy back enough for Stan to reach me as I lean over taking him into my mouth. “Mmpphhh…….” I moan feeling a little relief from tasting him. Stan takes my tip into his mouth. This causes me to allow his cock to fall away from my lips. “Hahhh…..” I don’t know what it is about this position but when he blows me in this position….oh god. I begin to lightly fuck his mouth. Stan’s right hand comes down on my ass smacking it. The slap echoes off the walls stinging my skin slightly. “Ggahhh……”

“Yeah…..” he whines. “Suck that dick…..” I groan as I begin to take him further into my mouth following his instructions, not that he even had to tell me. I moaning around his dick as I continue to bob my head. I’m feeling more sensitive than usual. My eyes flutter behind my closed lids as I feel that tingle riding up my spin. That budding heat…….

“Fuckkk…..Stan….ahh…..” I cry. I grind my hips into his face as I begin to whimper. “Ahhh….I-I’m going…..nnggghhh….to cum.”

“You want to cum in my mouth?” asks Stan as he slides one finger into my wet hole.

“Ohhh….ahhhh…."I mumble feeling my dick spasm. Stan wasn't seriously asking me that question. He knows that is a turn on for me. I can be visual. Certain keywords can set me off. "Ohhh….you’re teasing me….arrggghhhhh…." Stan begins to suck my crown softly causing me to whine. I can feel my lower belly starting to get warmer. I try to pull away from him with much struggle. Stan is trying to keep blowing. "Arrgghh….let go……”

“Mmmppphhhh….." moaned Stan sucking harder. I strain some more before I get away just in time. I’m panting trying to get my dick to stop twitching. I was so close to blowing my load in his mouth. Stan is stroking his dick glaring at me with that confident smirk. “Not use to you running.”

“I wasn’t running," I reply crawling to our nightstand on the right. I grab the lube opening the bottle quickly. I lean over coating myself view the lust build in Stan’s eyes. Stan licks his lips watching me causing me to groan. I climb on top of him with my breathing quickening and I haven't done anything yet. I slide down on Stan's dick moaning with his eyes fluttering.

“Jesus…." he cries. “You’re so tight…..hahhh……” I pant as I work Stan inside of me. Once he is embedded inside of me I place my hands on his chest as I begin to slowly grind my hips.

“Hahhhh…..” I howl. I roll my hips on Stan’s dick trying not to cry. He feels so fucking good right now. I can tell by his breathing this is going to be a quick one but I don't mind since I’m still on edge from a few moments ago. Stan slides his hands up to my waist and starts to help me bounce up and down. “Arrrggghhh…….mmmmm….”

“Ah-ahhh….." grumbles Stan barely able to keep his eyes open. I begin to roll my hips a bit faster bending over to lick Stan’s neck. His hands wrap around my waist as he begins to thrust up. I moan into his ear begins he always strokes me just right.

“Ohhh godddd…..” I whimper. “Hah….ahhh…..” I begin to meet his thrust not able to focus on his neck anymore. Stan and I grind together panting and moaning loudly. That is the great thing about being out here with no close neighbors. We can have all the loud sex we want. I sit upright beginning to bounce up and down once again. I stare down at Stan becoming so emotional. Just because I was given a second chance doesn't mean he has to spend it with me but he is giving up so much. "Oh, Stan…..” Stan sits up pulling me close. I readjust myself slightly wrapping my legs around his waist. I start to grind my hips once I was settled. “Mmmppphhh…..”

“K-kyle……" gasps Stan wrapping his arms around waist. “Ahhh……shit……”

“Yesssss….” I cry with ass gripping his dick. “Arrgghh…..”

“I’m going to c-cum…..” he grumbles. “Ohhh…..” Stan lays his head against mine. “Oh fuck……” My cock is beginning to spasm. I lay down my head on his shoulder turning to kiss his neck. I didn’t think it was possible to love Stan any more than I do. I love him more than myself. I begin to feel light headed as my orgasm approaches.

“Stannn….oh Stannn….” I weep. Stan latches on my shoulder beginning to suck hard. Stan tremors inside of me.

“Cumming….." he groans. I moan with him with my orgasm catching me off guard.

“Ahhh…..haaahhh………” I holler out loud as I begin to shake. “Mmmm…..Stan….” I lay my head on his shoulder panting. 

“Kyle…” Stan is cut short by his room door opening. We both look up in shock as someone walked in on us, someone saw me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.....what shall happen now......


	25. Chapter 25

STAN

“Kenny!” I screamed pushing Kyle’s face into my shoulder away from Kenny as quickly as I can. Kenny looks shocked and nothing never surprises Kenny. He is standing there with his mouth hanging open.

“Stan….”

“Get out!” I yell at him with the anger clear in my voice. Kenny slams the door. I can hear his footsteps going down the hall. I didn’t mean to yell at him but he saw Kyle. Oh my god, he saw Kyle. Kyle pulls out my shoulder with labored breathing.

“Oh my god…." cried Kyle. “He saw me! He saw us!”

“We don’t know that,” I reply pulling Kyle off me. I must try and remain positive. I can’t bear the thought of losing Kyle. Not now, not after all of this. I don’t even bother getting cleaned up. I go to the draw grabbing some sweats. “Stay here I will be right back.” I head out into the hall looking down at the guestroom where the light is on. I go up to the door opening it without even knocking. “What the fuck Kenny!”

“I-I’m sorry….” he replied. “I passed out up here….” Of fucking course.

“You just barged into my room,” I replied folding my arms. “No knocking…what the hell…”

“Me!” exclaims Kenny. “You’re fucking some guy you call Kyle who looks just like Kyle but I’m the weirdo.” I blush because he just made me sound like a crazy idiot. Doesn’t matter, this might save Kyle if Kenny thinks it isn’t Kyle.

“Whatever……” I muttered. “I would like for you to leave.”

“Fine,” said Kenny snatching his shoes up from the floor. He has got some nerve being mad at me. I allow Kenny to walk out into the hall. I sigh because I’m not use to be this stress. I follow behind Kenny noticing he slows down before making a dash for my room door.

“Kenny stop!” I scream trying to beat him to the knob. I lose out due to the fact he was closer. He walks into the room as I run behind him running into his back knocking him down. I glance up seeing Kyle run into the bathroom closing the door with a slam.

“Oh my god…..” said Kenny from the floor. “That was Kyle….Oh my god…..”

“No….no….” I cry shaking my head no. “No, it wasn’t.” I can hear my voice already starting to break down. I begin to shake as I try not to cry. I can’t lose Kyle again. I can’t, I just can’t. I hear the bathroom door   
open with Kyle peeking his head out.

"We mid as well tell him, Stan….." says Kyle. "I'm going to die now anyway." Kyle slowly walks out of the bathroom wearing one of my tee shirts and a pair of my sweat pants.

“What the fuck is going on!” exclaimed Kenny standing up. “I mean we saw you! We saw your body in the casket!”

“Let us explain…..” says Kyle.

“Us!” exclaims Kenny. He turns around looking at me. “What the fuck do you mean us?” I can’t even form thoughts. All I can think is I am going to lose Kyle because of Kenny in a sense. I should have never had this damn party! “I thought you had a boyfriend? What the fuck is going on?” I take a shaky deep breath.

“Kenny….” I say slowly. “I would rather not go into details. I just want you to leave us alone, please.” By Kenny’s face I can tell some information is sinking in.

“This is your long distance boyfriend….oh god….” Kenny grabs his chest. He has never been a dummy. Sure, he was poor in school and looked dirty but Kenny is smart as hell. I go over to him guiding him to sit down on the bench at the end of our bed. Kyle comes to stand beside me. I grab his hand tangling our fingers together while I still can.

“I am dead Kenny,” says Kyle. “It’s just Damien said he owed you a favor, he brought me back to life. The catch was only Stan could know. If anyone else found out the deal is off.”

“Damien!” exclaimed Kenny. I can’t begin to describe the overwhelming look on his face. “W-what!”

“It was weird,” I say jumping in. “I had no idea he even did this. Like I gave the cat a peck and it turned into Kyle.”

“I didn’t know I was myself for months,” says Kyle. “I literally thought I was a cat.” Kenny rubs his temples. “I know this is a lot of information but doesn’t matter now.” Kyle lays his head sadly on my shoulder.

“It would be you, wouldn’t it,” says Damien appearing in the room. I jump a little. I hate that he can do that. Just appear in a room whenever he wants. Kenny stares at him. He doesn’t look surprised to see him, um okay……

“How come you didn’t tell me?” asked Kenny standing up. “Damien, this is pretty serious. Your dad is going to kill you.” Damien shrugs walking closer to us.

“My dad doesn’t know,” says Damien. Kyle sighs.

“Are you here to take me?” he asks causing me to hold his hand tighter.

“No,” he replies stunning us. “Since Kenny has died and been brought back me numerous times, it’s fine if he knows.” Kenny runs his hands through his hair closing the space with Damien.

“I know I told you to ease his suffering but this,” he says gesturing to us.

“I thought it was a great idea,” says Damien. “Look at them….I think they have sex every single day, loving each other, got a house together in the middle of nowhere. I mean they have really made this work. They love each other, that is very clear. Besides Kyle only has 15 to 20 years, that is how long house cats can live.” Damien reaches out touching Kenny’s hair. “I kind of miss seeing you Ken….." Kenny grabs his hand in a way that let me know something happened between him and Damien. Whoa……..

“I’m trying not to die anymore,” says Kenny. “You can’t keep using your powers to bring me back.” When did Kenny die? I mean if Damien did bring him back, we wouldn’t remember.

“I know,” sighs Damien sounding human. “I could have just kept you with me but that would have been wrong.” Kenny looks down for a moment before staring back at Damien.

“Thank you, for doing this for Stan,” he says.

“I did it for you,” corrects Damien. “You have to follow the same rules. You can’t tell anyone about Kyle.” D-does this mean he isn’t going to take Kyle. My heart starts to beat harder at the thought.

“I didn’t tell anybody about you bringing me back to life,” says Kenny. “You know I won’t say anything. I got this, it’s nothing new.” Damien stops staring at Kenny long enough to look at Kyle and me. 

“Consider yourselves lucky,” says Damien. He looks at Kenny and I know he is in love with him. “Can I spend some time with you tonight?” Kenny smirks.

“Sure,” he replies. “I guess I owe you. Your dad won’t be looking for you, will he?”

“Nope,” says Damien shifting his fiery eyes at Kyle and I. “Not a word about this to anyone.” Kenny gives me this look that tells me he will explain everything later.

“We promise,” says Kyle. “Thank you for not taking me.” Damien nods walking out the door pulling the door closed softly with his powers. I don't start breathing until I hear Kenny's car startup. I’m sure Damien could get them home quickly but who knows. Kyle falls into my arms. "Oh god, I was so scared…..” Kyle begins to cry softly. I rub his back understanding why he would be scared. I lead Kyle to our bed having him lay down before I join him. I lay down facing him and he is still shaking. I grab Kyle’s hand holding it tightly. “I thought he was going to take me away.”

“I know……” I reply. “I seriously thought everyone was gone. God Kenny….”

“He probably heard us,” says Kyle before chuckling through his sniffles. “When did Kenny die?”

“Who knows,” I replied. “I figured when Damien mentioned Kenny it was from when we were in the 3rd grade. I think Kenny will tell us the story now though.”

“He should,” sighs Kyle. “I…I want to stay with you for as long as I can.” I pull Kyle closer to me.

"I know," I told him. "I want to marry you." Kyle's eyes get wide.

“W-what….” he stammers.

“I want to marry you,” I tell him delicately. “I know I can’t marry a dead guy but I wanted to get us rings…..awww do you think that is stupid.”

“No!” exclaims Kyle smiling. “It’s…..really sweet. I can’t believe I was worried you would go out with Wendy.” I laugh.

“I wouldn’t,” I confirm. “I’m not going out with anyone. We can have our own private ceremony. We don’t need a piece of paper to tell us that we love each other.” Kyle leans in kissing my cheek before kissing my neck. I wrap my arm around his waist almost wanting to make love to him again. I begin to kiss his shoulder causing him to moan.

“Make love to me Stan,” he moans after a minute.

“Okay,” I agree glad to know he feels the same way.


	26. Chapter 26

STAN

It has been a week since the party and Kenny is coming over this afternoon. We’re more than glad since we have so many questions for him. Kyle cooked Kenny’s favorites to try to butter him up a little. That was mostly due to my recommendation. Kyle thinks Kenny would answer our questions regardless but I don’t want to chance it. I got his favorite beer and everything. I go to the door hearing Kenny knock opening the door. Kenny looks like his usual self, smiling wide.

“Sup," he greets walking in the door. His eyes light up smelling food. "Oh, man did Kyle cook?"

“Yeah,” I reply. “We have the TV trays set up in the living room so we can be close to the fire.”

“Very cool,” says Kenny seeing Kyle walk into the room. He runs over giving Kyle a hug causing Kyle to laugh a little. I stare on remembering what it was like for me when I saw Kyle for the first time after his death. “I can’t believe Damien did this.”

“He did,” says Kyle pulling out of the hug. “Makes me wonder why we were so afraid of him as kids. He seems like an okay guy.”

“He is,” says Kenny. "I know you guys want to hear about him, but I need to hear your story first. It was difficult waiting all week until I could get back out here."

“Sure," says Kyle. "Let's get seated first at least." Kyle and I sit on the sofa while Kenny sits on the loveseat. He opens the beer drinking some right immediately.

“Oh man I needed this,” he says.

“Not hard liquor,” I joke.

“Shit I could use that too,” chuckles Kenny. “So Damien at least explained the deal with Kyle being a cat and all of that. I mean I’m just trying to figure out how did you two become a thing?” I smile because I fell for Kyle after he was gone. Its sad that I had to realize how much love I had for him when he was gone. I’m than grateful for this second chance at being with him. “I know Stan here was telling me he was kind of into this guy.” Kyle laughs making me feel like things never changed.

“Did he really?” he asks glancing at me.

“Hey that was before you turned human,” I explain. “I got feelings for you when I was grieving.” Kyle grabs my hand making me feel better. Although I know we will soon be down to 18 years left counting, I hate talking about when we lost him. I never experienced anything so painful emotionally and physically. I think I cried more than when Kyle was in the hospital waiting for a new kidney when we were 9.

“I always had feelings for Stan,” says Kyle. “I figured he would never return them, so I moved on.”

“Did you ever tell Stan that you liked him?” inquiries Kenny.

"Well, no…."

“It would have been a different outcome had you told him,” says Kenny grabbing his beer. “I swear you two make everything complicated.”

“Shut up,” chuckles Kyle. “When I remembered who I was it was hard to even continue to act like a cat. I had to convince Stan to kiss me. You have no idea how hard that was.” Kenny laughs.

“It couldn’t be that hard,” says Kenny. “I mean Stan loved the hell out of that cat, well you I mean.” Kyle nods yes blushing.

“Stan was a great owner,” he replies. “He treated me well, except for the time he brought Annie to the apartment.”

“I said I was sorry for that!” I exclaim. “I never brought her back after that.”

“Oh man,” says Kenny. “If you can remember being a cat you probably saw a lot of shit didn’t you.” Kyle buries his face in my shoulder.

“Yes, Kenny he does,” I reply. “What’s the deal with Damien? I thought you were only gay for Chris.” Kyle sits up now.

“Who is Chris?” he asked.

“Chris Evans the actor,” I correct. Kenny starts to dig into his food but for the first time in my life, I am watching him blush, oh my god. Kyle notices it too.

“You like him?” asked Kyle.

“How could I not,” says Kenny. “He basically saved my life….many, many, many times.”

“How many times are we talking here?” asked Kyle.

“Over a hundred,” says Kenny eating some more like this is normal.

“Over a hundred!” I exclaim. “We don’t remember any of that!”

“You’re not going to,” says Kenny. “I tried telling you guys once, but Damien said I wasn’t suppose to. Not that it mattered because I ended up dying anyway.” He sighs. “It was so fucking frustrating.”

“I bet…," says Kyle. "I mean I only died once, and it was horrible. You have been through this over a 100 times. I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Whelp,” sighs Kenny. “I can thank my parents for that shit. They did some kind of weird cult thing that put a curse on me. When I was 23 Damien was finally powerful enough to half lift the curse. I was so happy but that almost meant I could possibly die for real. There was no chance to come back at all. I kind of started being more careful. That leads me to date a lot more, you know having fun."

“Now things make more sense…..” I say slowly. Kenny eats some of his food.

“Did you guys have sex last weekend?” asked Kyle causing me to choke. Sure, I wanted to ask but I wasn’t going to. He nods his head yes. “Wow….um okay.”

“It’s not my first time sleeping with him,” says Kenny taking a sip of beer. “He was my first after all.” The heaviness of his words hit me. Him and Damien not only have history but deep history. “Stan I’m sure you can understand why I didn’t tell you.” I nod my head yes clearly remembering the look Damien gave us when he left that day. It said he would take Kyle away from me without hesitation. I might have lost my life in the process too. 

“Does that mean you went to hell when you died?” asked Kyle.

“Not all the time,” replies Kenny. “Sometimes though. I didn’t mind though because Damien was always there. He took me away from the area where I would have been tortured. We would play games and stuff but as we got older you know…..” Kenny takes a sip of more beer.

“He really cares about you,” says Kyle. “I can see why he did this favor for you now. It didn’t make sense to me that he would do this for Stan. I wasn’t going to complain though.”

“For sure,” says Kenny. “At least now I know why Stan moved out here and the place looks all decked out.”

“Whatever man,” I chuckled.

"I'm glad I get to see you, Kyle,” says Kenny. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” says Kyle. “It’s weird because I thought I would hate not being able to talk to everyone but I'm fine. I get to see everyone in cat form and spend my time with the man I love. I mean this is great. Now I have you to talk to!" Kenny chuckles.

“This is so funny,” he chuckles. “I mean I’m thinking about all the stuff you did when you were a cat. Planning to scratch Cartman again?”

“If he continues to be an ass yes,” says Kyle folding his arms. “Thank god my parents like having Stan around. We went to see them for the holidays and I’m sure they will be doing something for my death anniversary maybe….it might be too hard for them.”

“I think they will still do something,” I replied. “I will be sure to ask Ike, he will know.” Kenny smiles.

“Oh, I will be sure to knock the next time,” he says. “I’m sorry but you guys were pretty loud.”

“We thought we were alone!” I exclaim. Kenny laughs.

“You guys were screaming each other names like crazy,” he says in between chuckles.

“It was not that bad”, says Kyle folding his arms.

"You didn't wake up from a drunken slumber hearing ohhh Stan," mocks Kenny. "I mean I was curious who this person was he was dating and then I heard him say, Kyle. I really thought he fucking lost it. I thought you were a guy dressed to look like Kyle at a quick glance. It's why I went back to the room."

“You should have left it alone,” I replied. “I could have lost him because of you.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he apologizes. He tilts his head. “The sex sounded good though.”

"Shut up!" says Kyle blushing. It almost feels like old times. Kenny was telling Kyle about what is going on at his job and his social life. We tell him in more detail how we fixed up the house and everything. In a way, I am glad Kyle and I have someone else we can talk to. I will always be thankful for what Damien did for me. I know he was doing it was Kenny, but I still thank him.


	27. Chapter 27

KYLE

18 YEARS LATER

“I can’t believe Ike is having another baby!” I exclaim sitting on the bed.

“I wonder if he will have a girl this time around,” says Stan looking at himself in the mirror. Ike really wanted Karen to have a girl but she ended having the cutest little boy who looked more like Karen and Kenny than Ike. “God, I think I see a gray hair.”

“Stan…,"I say softly. He is so worried about us getting older. I have to admit being in cat form is more tiring than before. I just want to sleep all the time, I mean more than usual. It started 3 years ago, I’m use to it now but doesn’t make it less annoying. I glance at Stan as he studies himself in the mirror. We both look pretty good for our age. No one but Kenny gets to see how I aged. I worked hard to ensure Stan and I eat right, work out together 4 days a week. Since I do most of the cooking I used more healthier options. I chuckle thinking how trying to Stan to eat new things was like feeding a 3 year old.

“Sorry,” he apologizes turning around. “You planning to babysit the new baby too?”

"Of course!" I exclaim. With Ike's son Nigel, I was able to watch him in human form up until he was 6 months. Once he started doing baby talk more often I couldn’t take the risk anymore. He is smartest little guy ever! I can't wait to find out what Ike and Karen are having now. "I do hope it is a little girl but I will be happy with whatever they get."

“Karen says she wants to get her tubes tied,” chuckles Stan removing the rest of his clothes. “I don’t blame her. Having a baby is hard work.”

“What would you really know about that,” I reply as Stan gets under the covers.

“I know absolutely nothing but that labor sounded horrible,” he laughs. Stan cuts on the TV getting under the covers. I stare at him for a moment. My heart gets that heavy feeling again.

“Do you ever regret not having kids?” I ask quietly.

“What?” asked Stan his head snapping around towards me. “No! I would take being with you any day over having kids.” I give him a weak smile.

“Really?” I question.

“Babe, when will you stop doubting me,” he says kissing my forehead. “Just because Tweek and Craig have kids doesn’t mean that I felt like we had to have them.”

“I know,” I whine cutting off the lamp. “I can’t help when I think about the fact of how much you gave up to be with me.”

“I’m fine Kyle,” says Stan laying down as I cuddle on top of his chest. I stare at the wedding band he got me years ago. Still looks like new and the gold color goes well with my pale skin color. Stan has a matching one that he wears on the opposite hand so people won’t question him too much. I told him he didn’t have to wear it but he was persistent on wearing it. “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t know,” I reply. “I just want to relax.”

"Are you tried again?" asked Stan glancing at me. I hide my face in chest answer his question in my own way. Stan doesn’t mind that I am tired often. It bothers me though. I always want to spend as much time together as possible. “Go ahead and go to sleep Ky. I will be up for a little while.”

“I can’t help it,” I mutter. 

“I know,” Stan smiles before placing a kiss on my forehead. He is still as sweet as ever. I cuddle in his chest thinking of how we will spend our remaining 2 years together. At 42 we have done a lot together. Stan took me to Hawaii and Spain. Beautiful countries. It we were making more money we would have for sure visited a few more places. My advice website started to generate money. I also released 5 books that had moderate success. I stopped doing the website 8 years ago because some nosy people started to demand to see my face. People were trying to hack me out of spite. It just got to be too much which lead me to let the website go.

Stan’s dad passed away when we were 36. It was something no one saw coming. Alcohol poisoning. I guess he still thought he was young and could hang but he proved that to be very wrong. Stan took his dad’s death pretty hard but I was right here to help along the way. Stan’s mom sold the house getting a nice cozy condo in downtown South Park. She seems much happier in a smaller space. She always has her grandchildren over when possible. Of course, she kept asking Stan when he was going to have kids making me feel worse every time she asked. Thank god Shelly gave her at least two grandkids.

My parents are alive and doing well. My mom is retired but my dad is still working as he likes that it gives him something to do. He doesn’t take on heavy cases anymore as he doesn’t want the stress due to his high blood pressure. I still get to see them every holiday and my birthday. Sometimes I will get to see Ike on his birthday. Often times he does things with his family which is understandable. I got to attend Ike’s wedding as well, cat form of course. I was just glad to be there.

I think I want to go to Italy sometime in the next two years. I have brought this up to Stan as he is the main breadwinner at this point. Stan is a contractor but gets paid by the job. Our little area has grown over the past couple of years but we still get the privacy that we need. They started to build more stores in the downtown area. That helped Stan a lot as they will call him when they have IT issues. He can get to them a lot faster than the internet provider. He figures out the problem most of the time which is weird because he far from being a tech but the businesses are always willing to pay him.

“Ha….haaaa…..” I groan lowly. I have been asleep for who knows how long. I can feel Stan kissing the back of my neck. His arm is over my waist holding me tightly. I reach up grabbing his arm although sleep still heavily invades my mind. “Stan……”

“Ky….” whispers Stan. “Let me make love to you.”

“What time is it?” I grumble turning over.

“Doesn’t matter,” says Stan appearing over me. He leans down kissing my neck as I wrap my arms around his torso spreading my legs. There is no way I could ever say no to my husband. It amazes me how he always wants me in every way possible. Even after all of these years. Stan buries his face into my neck as he begins to kiss softly.

“Ah….ahhh……” I whimper. I hate how sensitive I am to his touch at times. It doesn’t matter if I’m asleep or not my body always knows when he is touching me, seeking comfort. Stan grabs the bottle of lube coating his dick. He didn’t stop kissing me once as he has become a pro at doing this. I begin to whine when he lines up with my entrance sliding in slowly. “Uggghhh……." I arch my back loving the feel of him. That is one good perk is I rarely need stretching anymore. If we don't have sex longer than a week that is when I would need stretching. Stan and I have a pretty healthy sex life. We don't go at it every day like we did when we were younger but certainly 2-3 times a week.

“Ohhhh……" sighs Stan rolling his hips slowly. He is going deeper and deeper with each roll. “Thank you……aaahhhh….thank you Kyle…..ha….ha….." I know he is thanking me for allowing us to make love. Most times when I go to sleep I don't want to be bothered. He usually has to do more begging to get me to agree when I am awake from my slumber. In this case, I could tell he needed the connection. In all honesty, I wanted the connection too.

“Aaahh…..dude…..” I cry subtly as I begin to roll my hips meeting his. Stan’s eyes roll into the back of his head as I’m not the only one who has become more sensitive.

“Fuck……nnnnggghhh……" he pants. “Slow down…….uuggghhh…..just a little.” I felt like I was going slow already but I slow my hips down a tiny bit more. “Ah….ahhhh…..just like that….mmmm……." I watch as pleasure dance all over his face. After many years I still wish I could kiss him. People seriously underestimate how intimate kissing is.

“Stan……” I weep. Stan leans down rubbing his nose against mine knowing what I really want. Stan and I pant as we rub our noses with him going deep as he can go. My hands hold on to his back with me finally becoming greedy. I wrap my legs around his waist which allows him only small movements. “Ohhhh….yessss…..aaarrrggghhhh…..” Stan is now grazing my prostate perfectly.

“Oh god……." he wails shaking a little. “A-are you ready? Haaa……I…I can’t…..hold it…..nnnhhhnnn……” Stan doesn’t last long but neither do I. I only care that we are both satisfied.

“Stroke my dick Stan……” I demand breathing hard. Stan pulls back enough to grab my dick. He begins to stroke my dick with the timing to his thrusts. “Ohhhh…..hahh….ahhh….yeah…..oh yeah……” I arch my back that allows him to hit my spot perfect. 

“Oh…..Kyle….." moans Stan. "You're about to cum……ahhhh…..shit……haa….ha…..”

“Ohhhhh…..” I howl shaking. “Hahh…..hah……aaarrgggghhhh…..” I begin to shake into my orgasm. My eyes squeezed shut from the intense pleasure. My cum starts falling on my stomach like raindrops. 

“Aaarrggghhh…….." screams Stan thrusting into my ass as he climaxes. I open my eyes in time to see his face twisted up in pleasure. I will never get tired of that. “Ahhhh…..ha…..ha……” I release my legs feeling more tired than when I went to sleep. Stan leans over me rubbing his nose against mine. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too Stan…," I mutter feeling hazy. Stan and I do truly love each other. We are never embarrassed to say so. At this moment I'm so glad his feelings for me has never changed. Stan pulls out of me getting us both cleaned up. I’m thankful because I’m exhausted right now. I curl onto my side in a fetal position with Stan spooning me from behind. I take his hand in mine as I fall into a heavy sleep. 


	28. Chapter 28

STAN

I nuzzle my pillow feeling really warm. I love that we have a fireplace in the house. I almost wish there was one in our bedroom with the cold winters we have here in Colorado. The house has an excellent installation that Kyle and I updated 8 years ago. I reach out to cuddle Kyle but grab nothing but the sheets. Did he get up to go make breakfast? I open my eyes glancing at the side of the bed he usually sleeps to the right of me. I see Kyle in his cat form laying on his side. I don't recall kissing him…….I grab Kyle and he feels a little cold.

“Kyle….” I say softly. I continue to stare at him lay there noticing he still has his ring on. It’s around his middle paw finger. “Kyle…..” I don’t hear a response from him making me grab his face forcing him to look at me. His eyes are closed. I notice immediately he isn’t breathing. “Kyle, please wake up!” Now I’m beginning to panic. Deep down I already know what has happened but I don’t want to accept it. I cradle Kyle in my arms as I start crying. “Noooo! We had 2 more years, two more years.” I don’t know how long I’m sitting there. I hear banging at my door almost pulling me out my despair. I ignore it as I hold Kyle trying to get my mind right but I can't. My love is gone. The banging on the door continues for a moment before finally stopping. Not long after the knocks at my front door my phone begins to ring. I slowly glance at my phone seeing it is Kenny. “H-hello….”

“Stan what’s wrong?” asked Kenny. “I’m outside, we were suppose to hang out today. You sound terrible though. I can just hang out in the guest room if you guys don’t want company.” You guys…..as in me and Kyle. I begin crying alerting Kenny. "Stan! Stan come open the door!" After several minutes of crying, I finally make my way to the door with Kyle cradled in my arms. I sniffle as I open the door with Kenny coming inside quickly closing the door. "What the hell is going on?"

“Kyle….” I cry. I feel like I can’t even talk. I want to but it’s so hard to stop my tears. “He’s gone…..” Kenny glances at Kyle in my arms.

“A-are you sure?” he asked.

“I woke up a-and he was in cat form…….” I explain through sniffles. “I know I didn’t kiss him last night. He should still be in his human form. He isn’t breathing. He’s already cold.” I hug Kyle closer to my chest wanting him to come back to life and start moving again. Kenny looks sad but nothing can describe how I feel right now.

“Let’s go sit down,” says Kenny touching my shoulder. He guides me to the living room.

“I just talk to him……” I muttered. “Last night…..”

“You knew your time was limited,” says Kenny. “Think about all the extra years you got.” I glare at Kenny almost getting angry. I must remind myself this isn’t his fault.

“What happened to 20 years!” I screamed. “I was told we would get 20 years! We were planning to spend time with Ike’s children! We had so much more to do.” Kenny signs.

“You have to remember Damien is the son of the devil,” says Kenny. “There is always a catch with what he does. I mean look at me. My curse was finally lifted. I didn’t have to worry about dying anymore. However, I’m alone. I couldn’t find not one person to love me.” Kenny looks down for a moment like he is still upset about that. “This isn’t about me though. I know Kyle was prepared for this.” More than prepared. Kyle and I have money set aside for his nephew and soon to be niece or nephew. We set up a Will in my name of course. The house will go to Ike and Karen and their children. I have my banking account going to my sister’s children. It was really hard trying to figure out who would have what. I felt like Ike and Karen was more deserving of the house. I lean down kissing Kyle’s fur.

“God this hurts so much……" I mutter into the fur.

“I know,” says Kenny. “Kyle was your mate, your husband. It’s going to be difficult.” I nuzzle my face into his fur that still smells like Kyle. “Did you want to have a ceremony?”

“I don’t know……..” I replied. “Kyle and I are suppose to be buried together.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kenny a little confused.

“I purchased my grave site already,” I explain.

“What!” exclaims Kenny. “That is a bit extreme.”

“It’s not,” I reply. “It will be less money for my family to spend on me.” I begin to stroke Kyle’s fur because it is calming to me. “I’m going to bury Kyle in our backyard. When I die, he needs to be dug up and laid back to rest with me.” I can tell that Kenny wants to say more but doesn’t.

“Okay,” he says slowly. “Um….what can I do?” I sigh.

“I know you spent a lot of gas coming up here,” I explain. “I’m just not in the mood…….do whatever you want.” I stand up wobbling a little. Kenny rushes over to me. “I don’t need any help!” I quickly head upstairs to my room. I lay back down in the bed holding Kyle close to me. I don’t want to put him down. “Kyle…….”

A WEEK LATER

I had laid Kyle to rest after 2 days of his passing. It was really hard as I didn’t want to let him go, physically and mentally. I told myself I wouldn’t be this whiny crying guy because we did get extra time together. Most people would have done anything to get extra years with the person they love. Is any amount of time enough when it is your soul mate? Kenny and I had a small ceremony for him. I got his favorite flowers outside although I know they will die quickly because of the cold. 

I still cry myself to sleep at night. I wonder how long that is suppose to last, my grief, I don’t know…… I took the next month off from work because I need to get myself together before I can continue. Most of my clients are regular. They understand that I lost my partner. They knew I was married but didn't know to who. The good thing about them being my clients is they knew not to pry. I finally managed to drift off to sleep after lying away for hours. Now here I’m tossing and turning halfway through the night. It’s going to be one of those nights. It has been like this ever since I lost Kyle. I turn over on my back staring at the ceiling wondering what he is doing right now in the afterlife. I wonder if I should still go to Italy? I think it would make me sad though. I glance over at our TV to see Kyle standing there.

“Kyle!” I scream sitting up. My heart is jumping in my chest. He smiles at me as he makes his way over to me. You think I would be scared but I’m not. I don’t know if this is real or not.

“Stan……” he says softly once in front of me. He sits down on my side of the bed. I swear I could feel the bed shift.

“Are you here?” I ask fighting back tears. I feel his warm hand on the side of my face.

“I’m here,” he says softly with tears flowing down his face. He hugs me tightly as I hug him back feeling his flesh against mine. I start crying, I feel like I can’t stop once I start. Kyle finally pulls out of the hug once I have calmed down. “How are you?”

“I’m hurting…..” I admit. “I miss you Ky.”

“I know,” says Kyle. I stare in those green eyes seeing the age in them. My eyes track over his face before hugging him again. If this is a dream I’m going to enjoy the hell out of it. I feel Kyle chuckle lightly as if he knows what I’m thinking. I pull out of the hug pulling him to my lips. His lips are soft, juicy, even a little wet, I know this is real when I hear him groan. “Stan…..ahh…..haa……” I pull away to study him. He…he isn’t in cat form.

“H-how is this possible?” I asked with my mind starting to race. After Damien brought Kyle back I’m not doubting that Kyle isn’t really here. Kyle takes my hand leading me to stand up. He guides to the door to leave our bedroom. He turns me around. I see myself lying in bed. I blink several times in shock. The vision isn’t changing. I’m in bed sleep. What is going on? Is this an out of body experience? I mean maybe that is why I can see Kyle. “Is that me?”

“Yeah,” says Kyle sadly. I walk over to myself in bed to get a better look. I’m sleep. "You passed away in your sleep last night." I turn to look at Kyle in surprise.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” I asked. “I’m only 42! How could this have happened?” Kyle grabs my hand gazing at me seriously.

“I think you died of a broken heart,” explains Kyle. “I knew me passing away would be tough on you, but I didn’t think it would have been that hard. I was still here with you. I refuse to leave you alone. God said I could wait for you. I’m glad he allowed me to stay here, watch over you. I appreciate you visiting my grave, talking to me every day.” I sniffle holding back tears feeling overwhelmed. I spoke to him every single day. Kyle is on my mind always. He is apart of me. “I didn’t know you were going to go this quickly. I thought I was going to be watching over you for a while.” I glance back down at my body sorrowfully but at the same time, I’m happy to be with Kyle.

“How is God?” I ask curiously looking back at Kyle.

“He’s really nice,” chuckles Kyle. “At least we know it was bull crap saying God hates gays.” I begin to laugh with him when I see light outside our window. This bright light that wasn’t there before. “That’s for us, come on.” Kyle and I head downstairs going out the back door that leads into our backyard. Beyond our garden, I see nothing but bright white lights. Although Kyle is by my side I'm scared. He senses this squeezing my hand. “Don’t be afraid. It’s so wonderful there.” 

I feel bad as I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone. I never saw this coming at all. I squeeze Kyle’s hand back with my mind racing. I’m sure someone will find me after a day or two. Kyle looks at me smiling.

“I’m sorry your time was short,” he says. “But I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“Me too,” I replied as we walk forward into the light to enjoy our afterlife together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was always going to be the ending of this story. I wanted something that was going to make an impact. Thanks for all the lovely responses and support. It really kept me going :-)


End file.
